An Icy Kidnapper
by ElsaStoleMyPen
Summary: Anna Snowe is having a great day out. Until, of course, someone points a gun at her head and kidnaps her. Her kidnapper seems to enjoy tormenting her and she gets tortured by her kidnapper's boss, she would hate it and curse it. She really would, except she can't. Why? Because her kidnapper is just straight up gorgeous. [Elsanna. Modern AU. Rated M for language etc. Not incest.]
1. Do You Want to Play Kidnap?

**The Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter One- Do You Want To Play Kidnap?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M<strong>

**All characters and other things belong to Disney**

* * *

><p>The sound of an alarm blared into Anna's ears, she lazily opened her eyes and glanced at the time. <em>11:47 <em>blinked back at her as she slammed her hand down on the clock. Groaning, she sat up and gazed at her room. The curtains were pulled to the sides, revealing the grey sky that had been covering Arendelle for a few weeks now.

Her eyes drooped once more and her head started to slowly find its way to her pillows. She sighed and dug herself deeper into her sheets.

"Rise and shine, bedhead!" The door slammed open and Anna's best friend since she was 4 burst through the room. His favorite beanie resting on top of his blonde hair and his brown eyes sparkling. "Come on, we have to meet 'punzel at the mall at 12 'o clock!" He quickly glanced at her clock before widening his eyes and frantically started to yank at her arm.

"Kristoff, let go! I can get up faster if you just stop trying to pull my arm off!" She pushed him away gently before attempting to jump onto the floor smoothly. She ended up getting tangled up with her blankets, dragging her stuffed teddy bear and a pillow down to the floor where they lay beside her face. Groaning, she sat up and patted her hair down a bit. "10 more minutes left, holy crap! Go down stairs make me a coffee and please maybe make me a turkey sandwich with extra tomatoes. I'll be down in a bit." Kristoff immediately left the room, not wanting to deal with Anna's mess.

-xxx-

She bolted down the stairs, her hair still in a mess but dressed up and washed in less than 3 minutes. Her comb desperately working the knots in her hair, "Gimme the food and start the car, let's go." Anna gulped down the coffee quickly and dropped the mug in the sink, she rushed out to Kristoff's car with her sandwich in one hand, her cellphone in the other and her red backpack sloppily slung over one shoulder. She stuffed her phone in her jeans pocket along with a few chocolate bars threatening to fall out at any second.

"So, your dad already at work?" Kristoff tapped his thumbs on the steering wheels.

"Yup, left earlier with my mom. Apparently they're going to try some weird date night every Friday after work, like ew." Anna's nose crinkled at the thought of her parents doing what she called 'couple-y things'

The brown eyed, blonde haired, reindeer loving man chuckled and shook his head at his friends childlike behavior, she responded by sticking her tongue out at him and saying she wouldn't share her chocolate with him.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Anna made their way over to the coffee shop in the mall where they met up with Rapunzel, her boyfriend and a couple of other friends.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Rapunzel!" the group chanted together over a tower shaped cake in Rapunzel's favorite pizza place. They sat in silence, staring at the birthday girl who had her eyes squeezed tightly and a huge grin on her face. They group started chatting and digging into the cake the moment after the candles were blown out and the cake was sliced into uneven pieces.

2 hours later, the group split up, Rapunzel left with Eugene back to their shared house, Mulan, Merida, Megara and Shang headed towards the new arcade that opened and Jasmine went off for lamps, clothes and carpets, she likes carpets... and lamps.

"So... Where do you want to go now?" Kristoff turned to face his best friend with a huge smile on his face.

"I need the bathroom." Anna stated, she turned and hurried away. "I'll be back soon, just wait here!" She shouted over her shoulder as she practically flew towards the bathrooms.

The blonde chuckled to himself and sat himself down on a bench nearby with his phone.

* * *

><p>Anna tapped her foot impatiently in the line for a sink, the girl using one of the much needed sinks had taken her time. She sighed extra loudly, wondering if Kristoff had waited for her or had went to a pet store to look at picture of baby reindeer.<p>

"Stop sighing and making such a big fuss." The girl behind her snapped, Anna narrowed her eyes and whirled around to come face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes. "Move it, it's your turn." She spat at Anna.

"Jesus, calm your tits, woman." Anna muttered under her breath, she stuck her hands under the water and turned her head to glare at the woman. Big mistake. Her eyes found the lady at the sink right next to her, she noticed how her hair was slung over her shoulder casually in a loose braid, dark blue jeans hugged her legs and made her hips stand out. A white top with a leather jacket covered her upper half, but showed off her neckline. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

"See anything you like?" her voice filled the now empty room, how was it so empty anyways? Anna thought to herself, like just 10 seconds ago there was a freaking line for the sink! Seriously, the sink! Her eyes snapped up to see icy blue eyes staring right at her through the mirror, Anna felt her cheeks heat up and coughed awkwardly.

"Shut up." Her small voice bit back, she threw her paper towel in the bin before making her way out the door. "Rude bitch." She said to herself in a hushed tone. Suddenly she was yanked back into the bathroom with the door slamming shut. What was with people and slamming doors today, jeez.

"What did you call me?" The woman's voice was lower than before and her eyes had narrowed dangerously. Her flawless eyebrows were put into a frown and her ears turned a bit red at the top. "Don't you ever call me that again or else."

Somehow finding confidence, "Or what?" she challenged.

"Do you want to find out?" The mysterious girl's smirk reappeared as she swiftly turned around, dusted down her shirt and adjusted her jacket. She purposely swayed her hips a bit more and flung her head back a bit as she walked out. "Have fuuun!" She sang as the door closed.

* * *

><p>"You don't know how mad I am!" Anna let out a frustrated sigh after she recounted her story to Kristoff. "Like seriously! Why did she even have to put her face so close to mine, does she not know what personal space is? Her ears were red, did I tell you that? Who cares, it's not normal though! Is it?" Anna frowned slightly.<p>

"Anna, I thought you were straight." Kristoff said, breaking the silence that had come straight after Anna's rant.

"W-What? I'm straight! 100% straight! Straighter than a ruler!" Anna's face turned a light shade of pink and her eyes widened. "I am! Like, did you see the new movie that came out with those 12 hot guys from the Southern Isles?" She gulped and flashed an unconvincing smile at Kristoff. He shook his head with a sigh and shifted Anna's shopping bags to his other hand. "They're uh... Hot and stuff?"

"I don't like those guys, especially the youngest one. Yes, I know he wasn't in that movie but he gives me the creeps." He shuddered, "Come on, let's go."

Anna nodded absentmindedly, her mind had wandered off to Dreaming-About-The-Rude-But-Totally-Hot-Girl-From-The-toilet Land. She mentally face palmed when she realized she just told Kristoff she was 'straighter than a ruler' and here she was daydreaming about a woman she didn't know the name of.

"Crap, I have to get my grandpa that weird good luck rock thing he wants! Wait here!" He dumped the bags at her feet before jogging off.

"Wait! Kristoff, don't leave me here! Remember what happened last time you left me alone with a bunch of shopping bags? I still have to apologize to the firemen and also the old man in the elevator!" She shouted frantically at him, she spluttered, "Bake brownies for them with me?"

"Are you sure you just don't want to be alone in case you bump into the toilet girl again?" He replied without turning back as he continued his jog to the weird mojo stone shop.

She let out a frustrated groan and stomped her foot, "Krist-" A cool metal object was placed against her head, she turned, "Look, I don't have time for this, whoever you are, but please just leave me alo- holy crap." Her eyes widened, Anna opened her mouth to scream, the barrel of a gun was pressed between her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a cool voice, the person had a ski mask and a hoodie pulled over it. "Come with me or I'll start shooting. Get down everyone! Get the fuck down!" The voice yelled, the pistol whirled around to point at the crowd.

Kristoff turned back at the chilling voice, at the sight in front of him, he quickly dropped his coffee and charged at the offender. "Hey! You! Get the fuck away from her!" The gun immediately pointed at him, effectively stopping him from moving any closer, "Anna! I will find you, okay?" His voice called out as the person pulled his friend towards the nearest exit.

She gasped for air when she was thrown roughly against the leather chair of a truck, finally free of the choke hold she opened her mouth wide, ready to scream for help, but choked on a piece of cloth that was shoved into her mouth instead.

"I'm not stupid, it's natural for people to scream at situations like this. So, I brought a gag." A familiar gruff voice floated from the front seat to where she was sitting at the back, "Oh, and seriously? Your boyfriend knows me as the 'toilet girl'? Oh, right. You can't reply" Anna's muffled shouts made the toilet girl chuckle, the strawberry blonde could make out platinum blonde hair from the top of the driver's seat. "You might want to sit tight, it's going to be a long and bumpy ride."

Anna fell face first after the car had hit a big bump.

"Should I have mentioned that earlier?"

More muffled noises and a kick on the back of the driver's seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**First story, okay? So be nice... :)**

**Hi, me from the future, hello. Warning: abuse shit and stuff**

**Other less serious warning: this is unplanned, unrealistic bullshit stuffed into one, so I apologize in advance, I am currently writing the last chapter, once completed, I will come back and edit this, thanks for sticking with me.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	2. Beware the Hungry Stomach

**The Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Two- Beware the Hungry Stomach**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Helloooo. I'm 'ElsaStoleMyPen" (Gay name, I know) Anyways, this is my first story I hope you guys enjoy, blah blah blah. I forgot to do this for the last chapter so please leave a review! Thanks!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff, if I feel like it in the future._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>"Get up." Anna groaned and tried to wriggle up, her mouth was gagged, her wrists and ankles were bound together. After attempting to wriggle onto the car seat and failing, she glared at her captor.<p>

The kidnapper, in all her glory, started to giggle and before Anna knew it she started to actually laugh, pretty sure she heard a few snorts in there. Anna waited patiently for her to stop her heavenly laughter, well Anna didn't really have much choice but to wait, when she did stop she started to frantically motion at her arms.

"Alright, feistypants, just wait." The kidnapper shook her head with a sigh before letting out another snort, "By the way, loved the ass shaking." She cheekily winked at Anna and smiled at her reaction. Anna started to flail her knotted arms up in the air and her legs started to kick at the air, she finally managed to get turned around. She quickly threw herself onto the chair before she could lose balance and face plant again.

"You just continue to amuse me by shaking and moving those body parts," The kidnapper grinned before turning more serious, "Don't think of screaming or I will punish you and I don't mean the good type of punish, if you know what I mean." With that she yanked the gag out of Anna's mouth and dropped the cloth onto the seat.

"When you untie me I swear to god, I will kick you and burn you into ashes. Then, I'll feed your ashes spoon by spoon to Sven!" Anna spat out those words the moment her gag came out, "And when the remains come out of his 'other end' I'm going to drive over the waste with a huge monster truck and tie the squashed things to some fireworks that's aimed at the fucking moon!" Her face was becoming a very dark shade of red as she continued to struggle against the rope that restricted her wrists and ankles.

"Calm down, feistypa-"

"And don't call me that. It's reserved for my friends and family which you so kindly took away from me. Oh and don't forget my life. You also ripped me away from my life, thanks." Anna let out a huff, she felt the kidnapper stiffen next to her and wandered if she had gone too far. Well, who cares? After all she did kidnap me...

"Get out the car." The kidnapper bent down and cut the ropes around her ankles, "And be careful, you might trip over your own feet." Her voice was so cold, it made Anna shiver.

"Calm your tits, I'm coming. I mean, my wrists are tied up, my body is stiff from falling face first at the _beginning_ of the trip and you have the gun here, obviously." Sarcasm dripped from Anna's words, which earned her a hard slap on the arm. They walked in silence into a building where they took an elevator to the top floor.

* * *

><p>"Sit down." The older girl shoved open the front door to what seemed to be her apartment. She pointed to the living room; there was a blue loveseat, a flat screen TV and a blue striped carpet that looked fluffier than Kristoff's pet reindeer that he always dropped off at the pet shop because he couldn't take care of Sven, the reindeer, during work and school. She missed Kristoff already; he made the best sandwiches...<p>

Her stomach grumbled loudly just as her kidnapper walked back into the room from what seemed to be the kitchen. A blush formed on her cheeks and she avoided eye contact with the platinum blonde haired girl. "Uh... Do you have any food or something?"

"Yes."

"Do you have sandwiches? I'm craving for sandwiches, have you tried my friend's sandwiches? He works part time at the bakery at the mall. You should try his sandwiches. Employee of the month, by the way his name is Kristoff." Anna couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, I do have sandwiches and is Kristoff the old man with a bad toupee and kinda short?" Her voice was laced with amusement and her eyebrow was raised.

"No, that's his boss Mr. Weselton."

"Good, cause his sandwiches are disgusting."

"Speaking of sandwiches..."

"Who said they were for you." The kidnapper strutted to the sofa and plopped herself down as far away from Anna as possible. "I'm joking. Here, it's ham." She brought out two sandwiches she somehow managed to hide in her leather jacket and passed one to Anna.

"Who knew a vicious, scary bitch of kidnapper could joke." The sandwich was snatched out of her half open mouth and thrown into the bin. The kidnapper strode out the room into a corridor connected to the living room. After some shuffling and a grunt, the older girl came back in carrying a big blanket and a pillow, where she proceeded to dump the stack on top of Anna.

"Sweet dreams." She walked back out, giving a good view of her behind to Anna. The younger girl quickly scrambled out from under the blankets and chased after the more graceful of the two girls.

"Wait! I need to wash up and I don't have pajamas! I'm also hungry, no thanks to you." She yanked at the kidnapper's slim arm, which stopped her moving anymore. She immediately pulled her arm away from Anna's and hugged herself.

"What do you want?" Her cool voice hissed at Anna.

"I can ask the same thing to you, after all you _are_ the one who kidnapped me, am I right?" Anna replied with anger, she noticed the kidnapper had half her body in a room and the other half out in the corridor with her. Anna made a quick decision to shove aside the kidnapper and step into the room. She quickly slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

The kidnapper stood outside stunned by the sudden reaction, she shook her head a bit before turning to the door, "Let me in! You son of a freaking beach!" She yelled.

"Seriously? Freaking beach is all you got? Why no swearing all of a sudden?" Anna's reply came through the door. She sighed in relief when she heard the kidnapper trudge back down the hall way, probably to sleep on the sofa.

Anna turned around to look around the room, she saw a queen sized bed with blue sheets, her walls were painted a very pale blue and there was a dark blue closet. Wow, her kidnapper was a big fan of blue... She walked near the bed and sat down next to the bedside table there was a white clock slowly ticking, _9:57._ How long was that car ride? She was ambushed at the mall at around 4:30, so they must be far away from her home.

Anna got up and walked into the connected bathroom, she grabbed a towel and looked at the surroundings, guess the main color. Yeah, it's blue. She rolled her eyes and started to wash up.

* * *

><p>Anna stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she walked into the room and started to walk to the closet. She was just about to open the closet door when the door connecting to the corridor was flung open and the kidnapper stepped in.<p>

"This is my house. There are keys for every room, you know that right? Woah." The kidnapper's annoyed tone into a panicked one, her mouth opened and closed like a fish and she visibly gulped, "Where the hell are your clothes?" She managed to get out of her mouth before she was pushed out by Anna and the door slammed behind her.

Anna pulled the towel closer to her body, still traumatized, she couldn't believe she let her kidnapper have a great view of her legs. Thank god it covered the more private parts of her... She sighed, shaking her head, she quickly got changed into an oversized, black t-shirt she found among the kidnappers blue and white clothing. Then, she went to sleep, but not before hearing quiet footsteps walk in, gently place a plate onto the bedside table and the smell of a turkey sandwich fill her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Do you guys want me to make Elsa have powers? I really don't think she should because that would sort ****of ruin the plot and what I had planned... I don't know, I actually could fit it in... Reviews please?**

**Thanks for the support, it means a lot to me. 3 Anyways, I might update today or in 2 day, but might not be tomorrow, because I might be tired from my flight. Yes, I am going on a plane. I'm heading home with better internet so hopefully there will be more frequent updates!**


	3. Fetchingly Draped Against the Floor

**The Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Three- Fetchingly Draped Against the Floor**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm only writing this because I'm pissed at Once Upon A Time... Just started yesterday, I'm on season 1 episode 11 and I hate the fucking reporter. (mind the language)**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff, if I feel like it in the future._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>Anna woke up with a start, weird, why hasn't Kristoff come and wake me up? Sometimes even Gerda the maid would wake her up if she still hadn't woken at 12:00. She blinked the drowsiness out of her eyes and looked at her surroundings; everything started to come back to her. A blush formed on her face when she remembered her kidnapper seeing her half naked. She turned to look at the bedside table, a turkey sandwich on a white plate sat there, practically begging her to eat.<p>

"Quite surprised the plate isn't blue..." She murmured to herself. Anna quickly got to her feet and swiped the sandwich away from the plate. She proceeded to stuff her face with food, but whirled around in alarm when she heard a giggle from behind her. Her kidnapper stood at the doorway looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She quickly put on a serious face and cleared her throat.

"Fix your hair and wash up. If I find so much as one crumb on my bed sheets I will throw you in the freezer and let you die of hypothermia, got it?" Her voice was cool and calm, she turned and headed back down the corridor, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

><p>Anna stumbled out the shower, shampoo still in her hair. She quickly grabbed a nearby bathrobe and slipped over herself, not caring if the soap went everywhere.<p>

She had just got in the shower and was enjoying herself under the warm water, the kidnapper didn't seem to have heaters and winters in Arrendelle were very cold, when all of a sudden the water started to turn colder. Anna played around the taps for a while, but only caused the soap to fall everywhere and Anna nearly slipping on a bar.

"Kidnapper! Your water is broken!" She yelled as she swung open the door and slid down the marble floored corridor. Her feet were still wet and what happens with wet feet and marble floors? Before she could grab onto anything, she collided into the kidnapper's body. The older girl stiffened under the younger one and started to push her off, but Anna's shampoo was flying off her hair and making everything slippery. Anna fell back down and her face fell right into the kidnapper's lady parts, Anna felt her cheeks and ears redden and started to scramble around. Letting out a loud squeak she fell on her butt on the marble floor.

"I turned the water heater off." The kidnapper started with a smirk. She opened her mouth to continue, but Anna beat her to it.

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I don't have to answer that." Her reply was cold and her face was unreadable.

"Yes, you do. I command you to." Anna said, mentally face palming when she realized how stupid that sounded.

The kidnapper snorted, "Whose apartment are you in?"

"Yours."

"Whose bath robe are you wearing?"

"Yours."

"Whose bed did you sleep in and whose black t-shirt were you wearing last night?"

"Yours and yours..."

"Oh, wow. Let's not forget you are using up my favorite shampoo and you stuffed you face with sandwiches I made." Her tone was lighter and she had a huge grin on her face. "Good dog." Anna's head snapped up, her eyes widening.

"You bitch!"

"No, you're the bitch. Remember? You're female and you're a good doggy. Isn't dat wite, doggy? Hm?" she cooed at Anna's red face. "Now since you were being a bad doggy, you can go rinse your lovely bush of hair in cold water. Okay?"

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry." Anna leaned back into the sofa and sighed. She turned off the TV for the tenth time in a row. So far being kidnapped wasn't that exciting or scary, it was just plain boring. TV shows and movies made it seem more terrorizing and at least a bit more fun.<p>

"No food." The kidnapper replied to Anna. The older woman was sitting on a bean bag next to the sofa with a book in her hands.

"What are you going to do with me? Like, I arrived yesterday and all you ever do is embarrass me and be a mean person."

"You embarrass yourself."

Anna stayed silent for a while before dropping the remote and pulling her feet onto the sofa. She put her hands behind her head and faced her kidnapper. "Can I call you snowflake? You're so pale and you don't seem to want to tell me your name."

"No, you can't call me that. Yes, I am pale and you never asked for my name."

"What's your name?"

"Not telling you." Not once did the kidnapper look up from her book.

"See? You don't want to tell me! I'm going to call you Ice Block. You want to know why?"

"You're going to tell me anyway." That wasn't a question, it was a statement. The blonde ignored Anna's glare and continued to read her book.

"Cold, you're cold. Like mean, extremely mean and you seem to like blue. A lot. Like have you ever thought of red? My hair totally clashes with your... uh... well almost everything on this house. Also I think you used to be water, sorta like free and that, but then some stuff happened and now you're all icy with walls all around you. But they can be melted, what do you think?" Anna finished with a fake smile, she didn't know what made her say that, but she said it, for everyone to hear, well, only for the kidnapper to hear.

The kidnapper looked up from her book.

"I think... You and I need to visit some shops." The kidnapper got up and ditched the book she was reading on the bean bag. She gripped at Anna's leg and yanked, Anna yelped and fell onto the soft carpet. The younger girl groaned and sat up.

"What was that for?"

"Ice block will do fine for a name." Anna could practically feel her smirk.

"Why? I have clothes! Remember, I had a stack of bags at my feet, you know that casual time when some everyday stuff happens, like getting a gun pointed at your head and being kidnapped by a girl that could be your older sister."

The kidnapper put on an unreadable expression; she grabbed keys from the counter and a light blue beanie.

"Let's go."

Anna scrambled off the floor and hurried after her kidnapper.

* * *

><p>They stepped onto the outdoor parking lot and walked to a nice car at the back, Anna managed to get a good look of it out in broad daylight.<p>

"Is that a blue Chevrolet Camaro SS?" Anna's eyes widened when she realized she had just spoken nerd to her kidnapper that took every opportunity to tease her. "My dad wanted a boy, but instead he got me..."

The blonde nodded before sliding into the driver's seat. Anna rounded the car and sat down next to Ice Block, "No. Sit in the back."

"What? Why?" Anna's face turned red and an angry expression flashed across her face.

"Dogs don't sit at the front. The front is for the cool kids. And are you cool? No. You actually know more about my own car than I do." Ice Block started the car, but didn't move, she turned to wait till Anna moved. "I could always carry you to the trunk and leave you in there."

Anns scrambled out the front seat and slid into the back seats. "Ice Block _is_ a great name for you."

"Yes, it is. By the way you look totally hot when you're angry." She gave a shameless smirk and a wink through the rear view mirror.

* * *

><p>"What's your name?"<p>

"Ice Block."

"Seriously."

"I need to drive." The blonde turned her focus back onto the road.

"What's your name, though?"

"Ice Block."

"Come on. What is your na-"

"Ice Block. Now, get out we're here."

She suddenly slammed the breaks, causing Anna to fall face first onto the floor. She got up to glare at smirking 'Ice Block'.

"I do believe that isn't your first time kissing my car floor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**GAH! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed a bit of the Elsanna I out in there. Except, it wasn't that obvious... Okay, so no ice powers for Elsa!**


	4. What Kidnapped things Do

**The Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Four- What Kidnapped things Do**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, it was brought to my attention that their relationship is going waaaay too fast, so I'm open for suggestions. **

**IMPORTANT: THEY ARE NO LONGER LIVING ON THE SECOND FLOOR LIKE I SAID THEY WERE BEFORE, THEY ARE NOW LIVING ON THE TOP FLOOR (7****th**** FLOOR)**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff, if I feel like it in the future._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>The mall was fairly empty, it was probably far away from Anna's home. There were only one other person in the shop that the kidnapper and her victim were shopping at.<p>

"Why do I need these?" Anna held up a pair of puke yellow sweatpants in disgust and turned to 'Ice Block' with a raised eyebrow.

"They're comfy." She replied, her gaze still resting on the rack in front of her.

"Is there not different colors?" A pair of green ones hit her in the face. "Thanks." Anna's voice laced with sarcasm.

She put the yellow ones back on the rack and turned back to look at her kidnapper, the older girl continues to rifle through racks of clothes. Anna wrinkled her nose when Ice Block lifted up some lingerie underwear.

"I think it's enough in this shop. Now, it's my turn."

* * *

><p>Anna picked up a green dress and a matching ribbon.<p>

"Is this good?" She turned to face 'Ice Block'. Her kidnapper nodded, she lifted one of the twenty bags in her hands,

"I thought you already got a blue dress." Anna smiled and took it to the cashier anyways. The blonde sighed and dumped a pair of thick pants on the counter, Anna's eyes widened and frantically shook her head, "If that's for me, hell no."

She ignored Anna and smiled at the boy behind the counter, she passed a credit card over before glancing over at a sulking Anna. When she turned back to the guy behind the counter, she noticed he stood a bit straighter and one of his top buttons were undone. He looked like he was a 16 year old gamer, he tried to smirk at her, but ended up looking like a duck that just went through hell and back.

She quickly gave him a forced smile and took the bags and left, only looking behind her to make sure Anna was following her.

* * *

><p>"This is so ugly! Look, it's like the other pair of pants we saw, you know the puke yellow one, except this yellow looks more dead! Why did you get this one, it's made out of such thick fabric, I'm pretty sure if I fell of a building and landed on my legs, this pair of pants would cushion my fall enough so it won't hurt!" Anna moaned, after a while of silence she started to smile and she perked up a bit.<p>

"Don't even think about jumping out the windows. Those pants won't save you, right outside my building there are spiky fences." The older girl sensed what Anna was thinking, she saw it coming the moment she mentioned thick fabric.

Anna started to pout from the back seats, before huffing and lying down to stare at the car top.

"Tell me about yourself." Anna broke the silence.

"No, tell me about _you._"

"Well... I'm an only child, my favorite color is always changing but at the moment it's ice blue and I like snowmen. I also have a habit of talking to paintings, since my parents were always busy when I was a kid and I have this crazy thing about ruining suits of armor. My parents are great, my dad is the CEO of the Arrendelle Ice Industries and my step mom is overall great, she's very nice. Her cookies are great, have you ever had double chocolate cookies with milk? They're awesome, especially if you're eating it in front of the fireplace with a bunch of blankets. I love my parents so much... Um... So, what about your parents? I bet they're great, do they know you kidnap young girls?" Anna slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized just how much she said.

'Ice Block's' hand tightened on the steering wheel and her teeth clenched together, a silence fell like a dark shadow. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the road, before she started to speak in a soft voice,

"I used to eat cookies with warm milk every night, it was so long ago I can barely remember what the fireplace looked like or even what color the room was..." She paused, Anna hung onto each word, straining her ears to hear her kidnappers quiet voice, "I used to have a great life, all gone now, something happened and then... that monster took _her_ away from me. I... Then, life just went downhill..." the kidnapper felt tears threatening to spill out, she put on a very good poker face and tensed her body.

"Oh, I didn't mean to go off about my parents being great, I am so, so sorr-"

"Shut up! Why the hell are _you_ sorry? Hm? It isn't even your fault, you don't understand anything! You don't know him like I do, like I _did_. Just shut up!" A heavy silence fell once again, Anna gulped and hugged her knees closer to her chest, the older girl stayed tense and her face stayed unreadable all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>The kidnapper silently set the bags down, she quickly heated up some left over pasta and set it down on the counter before wordlessly walking down the corridor.<p>

Anna quickly stuffed her mouth with food, she set her plates down in the sink, she went back to the kidnapper's room. The room was as she left it, the kidnapper nowhere in sight and the room cleaned up. She walked to the window and looked down, they were 7 floors off the ground and the kidnapper wasn't lying about the fences. She checked the other windows in the bedroom, the living room and the kitchen, all of them the same as the first.

She growled in frustration, she walked down the corridor, there were 4 other rooms. She pushed open the door opposite 'Ice Block's' room, it was a study, a book shelf lined one wall and paintings were hung on the other wall, the wall connected to the door was plain and opposite the plain, beige wall was a big window. Of course, because of Anna's 'fantastic' luck the big window was stuck to the wall and if she broke it her kidnapper would hear.

She sighed and sat down on the leather chair behind a big oak desk. She looked at the desk, what caught her eye was a picture of her kidnapper and a young boy, is this who the older girl was was talking about?

They looked so happy, the pale, chubby boy was smiling up at her kidnapper. 'Ice Block' was looking back at the boy with an adoring look, a huge grin on her face. In the picture however her kidnapper looked younger, her face were stress free and her platinum hair glowed a bit more, her icy blue eyes shined brighter than she ever saw.

Anna felt a smile tug at her lips, she stood up and walked to the room next to the study, it was a bathroom that looked like the kidnappers, except in a darker shade of blue. She shook her head with a sigh, still smiling, she walked to the room opposite it. The door wasn't closed fully, she quietly peered in, a soft and familiar voice was heard and she saw her kidnapper sitting by a bed with a story book in her hand. The older girl's back was facing her, the back of her braid looked more gold under the dim orange lighting.

Anna gently nudged the door a bit more, quietly as possible, she stepped into the room. She spotted a small figure huddled under the blankets, she couldn't get a clear view, the small child was completely under the blanket.

She didn't know how long she stood there, listening to her kidnapper adoringly read a story book with a small smile on her face was very enchanting. Slowly, the fast breaths under the blanket became soft snores. The kidnapper stood up quietly, she leaned over and pulled the blanket off the boys head, revealing a crop of black hair growing on a pale head. Her platinum hair fell and covered her face as she leant down to kiss the boy, she stood up straighter and placed the story book on the chair she was previously sitting on.

'Ice Block' screamed in surprise, she immediately clasped her hand on her mouth, the younger boy stirred in his sleep, but stayed snoring. The kidnapper glared at Anna, she seized Anna's arm and pulled her out the room after quietly closing the door behind her. She shoved her into her own room and shut the door,

"Don't sneak up on me again. Okay? Why the hell were you there? How long were you there? What the hell... You know what? Never mind, just go change into the pajamas you bought and go to sleep."  
>The kidnapper sighed, she walked out the room, returning later with at least a two dozen bags.<p>

"Woah, how much did you spend on this? Sorry." Anna's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Doesn't matter. Go to sleep, dog." Anna opened her mouth, ready to shout, then realizing the boy nearby and closed her mouth. She glared at the back of the blonde's head as the older girl silently left.

Sighing Anna quickly changed and lay in bed, thinking of escape plans. Maybe she could flush herself down the toilet...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**AAAAAAAGH. JUST GOT BACK HOME 2 HOURS AGO, spent the 2 hours eating and writing this... I also may have put "For the First Time in Forever" on replay... _Also, if you guys get my chapter titles leave a review, see if you're right :D_**

**Changed rating to M**

**Once again open for suggestions ;) Thanks, leave a review and maybe fave this? **

**-xxx-**

**Love you guys!**

**Get ready for the next chapter *evil smile***


	5. Hate is an Open Door

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Five- Hate is an Open Door**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, it was brought to my attention that their relationship is going waaaay too fast, so I'm open for suggestions. **

**IMPORTANT: THEY ARE NO LONGER LIVING ON THE SECOND FLOOR LIKE I SAID THEY WERE BEFORE, THEY ARE NOW LIVING ON THE TOP FLOOR (7****th**** FLOOR)**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff, if I feel like it in the future._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>Anna felt something hit her in the face, she groaned and pushed it away. She rolled closer to the edge of the bed, suddenly bumping into someone. She groaned again and rolled the other way, "It's too early Kristoff, just go away or join Anna's Sleeping Club." She mumbled into the hard fabric that had hit here earlier.<p>

"Sorry snowflake, but sandwich boy isn't going to be joining your sleeping club and neither am I. now get up. That's a good doggy, by the way, who did your hair? Was it that blind man that lives down the street?" An icy voice sent shivers down her spine, she drowsily sat up and patted down her hair in a weak attempt to push it down to its normal state.

Anna's eyes drooped shut one more time and managed to utter some sarcastic words. "Oh, right. Hello, Ice Block. Good morning to you too."

The loud, piercing sound of an air horn blasted into Anna's ears, she instantly widened her eyes and scrambled away from the source of the noise and not for the first time in forever she landed on the floor.

"Get up, wash up and dress up." Anna watched her kidnapper with a glare as the older girl dropped a loose green t-shirt and a jacket that was a darker shade of green. The blonde nodded at the very pair of pants that hit her in the face, it was the ugly yellow one.

* * *

><p>Anna flung herself onto the sofa and stared at Ice Block, she was waiting for an explanation on why she had to wear the pants and why she had to wake up before 10:00, seriously, don't interrupt a person sleeping unless it's 10:00 and that's only if it's important, otherwise leave it till 11:00.<p>

The older girl felt her stare and chose to ignore it, instead she got up, walked right past Anna and into the kitchen where she retrieved a metal bowl with brown chunks in it.

Anna's eyes lit up and she raced to the kitchen counter, "Food?" her smile disappeared and her fists clenched. "Is this dog food?"

"Good doggy, you can recognize food meant for you." The blonde moved towards the exit but stopped. Anna had grabbed her arm and spun her around, she then pointed a finger up close to the older girls pale nose,

"Don't you think this is a little bit extreme? What the hell did I do to y-"

"No it's not extreme." Anna's face reddened and her teal eyes narrowed. She raised her hand over head and let out a sigh, she brought her hand down.

"Shit." The older girl, surprised by the sudden attack fell into the wall and cupped her face. Her eyes flashed with anger, she quickly stood up and loomed over Anna, "You have been a bad fucking dog."

The strawberry blonde gulped, she stepped back in fear. Suddenly remembering how Ice Block had read to the boy last night, she gained some courage and stepped closer to the older woman.

"Ass hole." She shoved the older girl aside with strength she didn't know she had and reached for the dog bowl. "Open wide." She poured the contents of the bowl on top of the blonde who still sat dumbfounded on the floor.

Anna looked up at the door when she heard a gasp, her hand still floated on top of Ice Block with a dog bowl in her hand.

"What are you doing to my sister?" The young boy she saw last night stared at her with a protective look.

"Uh..." Anna hastily set the bowl down and glanced down at Ice Block, she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"So, Anna, what _are_ you doing?" The kidnapper raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Uh... She said I looked like a stupid dog?" Anna flashed an unconvincing smile at the boy. Her hand played with the end of one of her twin braids, she tied them herself every morning.

The boy looked at his older sister with a frown, "You said you wouldn't be a meany anymore!" the boy looked slimmer than he did in the photo she saw, "Come on, let's go watch SpongeBob. By the way, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf beamed at her and held out his hand, Anna took it and smiled.

Anna didn't need to look back to know Ice Block was glaring at her.

* * *

><p>"Did you know they're ending SpongeBob in 2015?" Olaf sniffed at the end of the episode, the episode was about a magic conch or something.<p>

Sometime during the episode Ice Block joined them on the sofa, Anna sat in the middle squeezed between the two siblings.

"Come on, Olaf. Anna, you're coming. We have to go, I'll drop you off at the daycare okay? You can go see Marshmallow, he'll be waiting for you. BFF's, right?" Olaf nodded and hopped off the loveseat.

* * *

><p>Anna entered the apartment wordlessly with her captor following close behind, she had gotten used to the distance with her kidnapper and stayed silent for the whole car ride back. She lay down on the sofa and reached for the remote, however, her hand was slapped away by cool hands belonging to 'Ice Block'.<p>

"Pat down your clothes and sit at the counter." Anna, wanting to get this over with, rolled her eyes and nodded.

She plopped herself down on the plastic chair and swiveled around, "What now?" The door was hurled open and a tall man with auburn hair stepped in. He scanned the house from where he is, when his eyes landed on the open door of the kitchen, he smirked and strutted into the room.

Anna noticed the way his green eyes twinkled with mischief, his slender body made him look taller than he already was and his charming smile almost made Anna swoon. _Almost._ He bowed down and flashed a smile.

"I believe you're Anna."

She was captivated by his smile, she had to force herself to look at Ice Block before she was caught checking him out. Her kidnapper simply stared back, her face was blank and her arms were tensed.

"Bring us to the back room, please." The man turned to face Ice Block.

She motioned for Anna to follow behind them, Anna hopped off the chair and followed them down the corridor to the room Anna had forgotten to explore. She only checked 3 rooms, the study, the extra bathroom and Olaf's room. Anna felt giddy; what if there was an escape route here, what if this man had come to save her?

Her kidnapper drew out a keychain, she took out one key out of 13 and unlocked the door. Anna couldn't have explored that room if she wanted to.

The younger girl peered into the dimly lit room, a chair sat in the middle and big, white box sat in the far corner. She looked at the other two, the tall man nodded at her kidnapper. She suddenly felt cool hands wrap around her wrists, they tugged her to the metal chair and forced her to sit down.

Her kidnapper gently took her hands and bound them behind the chair, she then tied Anna's feet to the legs of the chair.  
>"Stall as long as possible, take care." Her kidnapper whispered quietly. Anna gulped in reply, what the hell was happening.<p>

Her kidnapper went to stand next to the door and put on an unreadable expression she only used when she was worried, scared or angry. Hans gave her a glance before turning around and staring right at Anna. He took of one of his leather gloves, leaving the other one on.

"So, Anna. You must be wondering what's happening right now, yes?" Anna blinked. "Answer. Me." The once charming man now looked disgusting. Anna cleared her throat for as long as possible.

"Uuhhhh... Yeah." She nodded vigorously, making her braids bob up and down.

"Good, you can keep on wondering. Now answer my questions and get this over with. No lying, I have a lie detector." He smiled a menacing smile, "Where is your mother?"

"Out with my dad."

"No. Not that bitch, I meant your real mother." He spat at her.

"P-Probably fucking batman in his cave."

Hans narrowed his eyes and he punched her in the stomach, Anna choked back a cry."

"W-We l-lost contact after she left." Anna managed to gasp out.

"So, the lie detector does work." He paused, his face came dangerously close to hers, "Now, let's talk about your bitch of a mother and your ass of a father. When is his next business trip?"

She breathed out and pretended to rack her brains, she actually did know, she always knew, this business trip happened every year on the same day. "I don't have all day."

"His next planned business trip is... not until 2 months from now, after New Year's." The man drew himself to his full height. He knew, he knew she was lying.

He turned his face to her, dropping the leather glove he was holding on to the dust covered floor, he stopped pacing and stepped closer. He raised his gloved hand and slammed it down on her stomach.

Anna screamed, her back arched, she had felt metal on his fingers, he was wearing big rings. He smiled and took a step back to give her space.

"Did that jog your memory? When is your father's next business trip?" he lifted his gloved hand, "You don't want another reminder do you?"

"Next week, before Christmas on the 18th and coming back by Christmas Eve." She spat blood on his shoe, "In 6 days."

He gazed at his shoe, then looked back up at her face, "I am well aware of the date today and I can count. This was my favorite pair of shoes, you know?"

He crouched down to look at her face, smiling at her frightened expression, "Now, next question, who is going to accompany him on this particular trip?" He stood up again and swung his leg hard against her knee.

For once, Anna thanked the ugly pants. She still felt the pain and it hurt, badly, just less than it should have. Tears started to spill out her eyes.

She took deep breaths before replying,

"M-my mother normally goes with him and Albert, my dad's personal assistant, oh and Kai sometimes goes with him on his trip. It's annual. Also, the office slut convinced Albert to get her a spot on the plane last year, don't know if she's going to come this year. Mary can't come anymore, she got pregnant last year with twins, so her hands are full. You know who's definitely not coming? Vanes-"  
>He slapped her with as much force as he could muster.<p>

"I know when someone is stalling." He wiped his bloody gloves on a rag from his coat pocket. "Do you know the Southern Isles Incorporated?" She stared up at him, he kicked her again, she nodded, "Well, they sell chemicals, they're scientists you could say, the weather in the Southern Isles is very hot. They need the ice that Arendelle Ice Industries creates to sustain these chemicals. So, a decade ago your grandpa made a deal with the CEO of SII **(I'm going to refer to Southern Isles Inc. as SII and Arendelle Ice Industries AII) **that the companies would work together, combine. It was a secret from the public, every year the two CEOs will meet and arrange the future for the next year, however, the CEO has reason to believe your father is stopping this arrangement."

He stopped his long explanation, "SII wants to take over AII, it is possible, because your father's great grandmother had a child with the CEO of SII's distant relative. Basically, if your father and your mother 'resign' from their jobs and you are unwilling to take it, AII will be handed down to Albert. Who is ultimately a fool, SII will take control."

"That was one looooong speech, did you prepare or something? You know it was quite pointless." She winced and squeezed her eyes shut as he hit her on the face again.

"What's your mother's name?" His voice softer, gently soft, the dangerous kind of soft.

"Pe... P-Pen-"

"Tell me!" He was shouting now, his voice loud and booming. Like thunder, his face was twisted into anger. "Tell me, bitch!" He punched her in the stomach again, as she coughed from the impact he punched her again.

"Alright! Please... Just... I'll tell you..." Anna gasped for breath, the punches knocked the wind out of her.

"Excuse me sir. Dave is on his way." The familiar cool voice calmed Anna. The younger girl heard heavy footsteps walk out and then comforting hands rest on her shoulders. Her eyes flickered to her kidnappers worried face, then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Really excited about this story right now :)**

**Leave a review, follow and fave! **

**-xxx-**


	6. Bush Shaped Weirdness of His Facial Hair

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Six- Bush shaped Weirdness of his Facial Hair**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Some people want more Elsanna and some people say their relationship is too fast. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE XD Just hang in there guys, I will explain some more stuff later.**

**Gah, the chapter titles are getting to me...**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff, if I feel like it in the future._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>Anna barely had enough energy to open her eyes, she felt pain in her stomach, but she was already half way there to dream land. She opened her eyes into small slits, she could see, however it looked as if she was sleeping.<p>

She rolled over to face a bedside table, there was a cup of water and a couple of icepacks stacked on top of each other. The clock told her it wasn't even 1:00 am yet, she turned over again to look at the window, the curtains were drawn open revealing the night sky.

That was when she sensed another person, she heard steady breathing next to her. Anna slowly sat up, her eyes now wide open. She slowly leaned towards the person, her tongue stuck out in concentration, she stopped leaning when her face was hovering above her kidnappers peaceful face.

Her platinum blonde hair glowed under the moon light and she looked paler, she seemed almost vulnerable. Anna smiled a big toothy grin and her eyes crossed, she could do anything she wanted, as long as her kidnapper continued to sleep.

Ice Block felt a warm breath fan against her face, she opened an eye and jumped in fright. She was having a nice dream for once, normally she would have nightmares, nightmares of _him_ and nightmares of what he did. When she did wake up, she saw a grinning Anna with crossed eyes and messy hair staring right back at her.

"What the fuck were you doing?" The older girl frowned at her.

Anna grinned and reached for Ice Block's face. The blonde frown deepened and she jolted backwards,

"Once again, what the fuck are you doing?"

Smirking, Anna replied, "Guess who else doesn't wake up with perfect hair?" Her kidnapper instinctively reached up to her hair, it had a few knots at the end and a strand of hair was stuck to her face.

"It isn't as bad as yours." The kidnapper let out a huff.

"Oh my gosh, I just realized it's my first time seeing you with your hair down! You should do it more often." The kidnapper turned her face to hide a blush.

"Go back to sleep, dog."

"I thought we were over the dog thing." Anna huffed and slapped her kidnapper's arm. "Woah, calm down. Why are you standing over me like that? Shit. Put me down." Anna yelped, her kidnapper had got up and stood at Anna's side of the bed, she then wrapped an arm around her waist and slung her over her shoulder. "You are way stronger than I thought you were. Ow." Anna winced in pain and choked back unwanted tears. The taller girl had forgotten about her injuries and gently set Anna down on the bed again.

"I'm so sorry. Here water and ice packs for the bruises. Do you want a midnight snack? You could watch some TV if you aren't tired, Olaf is sleeping over at Marshmallow's house." The kidnapper started to panic, "Do you want a Panini? What about some waffles, I think there might be waffles in the fridge. I know, chocolate! Chocolate makes everything better. Wait here."

Anna smiled when the kidnapper hurried out the room, her stomach still hurt, but now she knew her kidnapper cared. She actually cared.

* * *

><p>5 chocolate bars and 2 mugs of hot chocolate later, Anna lay back down on the bed, the pain was coming back to her and her face and stomach was stinging. Her leg had a small bruise on it and her left eye was swollen.<p>

Anna gasped in pain when she tried to take a deep breath, Ice Block immediately looked up from her book and scooted closer to Anna on the bed. (**A/N real quick, no they will not kiss or have sex. lolz. Sorry guys.) **

"Are you okay? Do you want an ice pack? What are you doing?" Anna grabbed her hand and pressed it on her bruised stomach. Her kidnapper pulled back in alarm and gulped, "Anna..."

Anna took short breaths and her face saddened when the kidnappers hand was removed. "Your body temperature is perfect, ice packs are too cold." She whined and drew her shirt up a little to reveal the edge of her bruise. She snatched her kidnappers hand again and sighed a relief when it made contact with her bruise.

They lay facing each other like that for 5 minutes, Anna slowly drifted off, leaving her kidnapper to clean up the chocolate wrappers and turn the lamp off.

* * *

><p>Ice Block gently shook Anna awake; she sat on the edge of the bed already dressed in dark blue jeans and a white coat. "Come on, get up. I want to show you around town." Her voice gentle and soothing.<p>

Anna smiled and left for the bathroom, "Don't turn the hot water off this time." She said playfully through the bathroom door.

"I won't. I'm going to wait in the living room; all your clothes we got are folded in the blue drawer."

"Which blue drawer? Everything in here is blue."

"I only have 2 drawers, genius. One is white the other is blue, guess which blue drawer." Anna smiled and shook her head with a sigh, she got in the shower when she heard light footsteps going out.

* * *

><p>Anna chose to wear a long purple shirt, a black hoodie and white pants. She also took out 2 matching beanies with a mischievous grin,<p>

"Oh, Ice Bloooock!" She sang as she slowly walked down the corridor, normally she would have skipped but she already tried that and her stomach didn't enjoy it.

"Absolutely not. No. Why did I even let you buy two of the same beanie? Should have saw this coming." Her kidnapper shook her head.

"Ouch, my stomach. Oh no. I am going to fall of this sofa and land on my bruises, help me. Why not wear this beanie. It will free my hands and I can stop myself from falling. Oh no." Anna sat on the sofa, her feet firmly planted on the floor, her voice was faking a high pitched damsel in distress type of voice she saw on TV.

Ice Block snatched the beanie with a glare, "Bitch."

"Yes, I know you love me."

* * *

><p>"How'd you know I won't run off?" Anna said, this time in the front seat. She fiddled with the hem of her purple t-shirt.<p>

"Same tactic as the mall." Came the reply, her eyes were focused on the road. Ice Block had been lost in her own world when the younger girl told her that she knew she loved Anna. The kidnapper had just replied with a sigh and stood up silently.

"By same tactic, do you mean following me everywhere, not letting me out of your sight and making sure I shit out everything at the apartment so that I don't try to escape through the toilet?" the older girl chose to ignore Anna, that was a good choice.

* * *

><p>After they drove past a few houses and apartment buildings Ice Block parked the car and got out.<p>

The two walked around a fountain and past a cinema and a super market, both of which were pointed out by the blonde. Anna had excitedly rushed into the cinema, later regretting it because of her bruises, and smiled at the smell of popcorn.

Ice Block simply rolled her eyes and followed the younger girl in.

"How much do you spend on me? Seriously."

"I earn a lot of money from my job and most of what I buy using this credit card is money that belongs to my employer." The pair sat at the back row of the cinema, waiting for the movie to start. They were watching the movie with 12 of the 13 siblings from the Southard family.

"I**s **Ambrose your boss?"

"Who now?" Ice Block raised an eyebrow.

"General Ambrose Burnside. You know, sideburns man. General Ambrose Burnside is a union general in the American civil war, he had facial hair that is out of this world, like woah." Anna blushed when she realized that she just nerd talked to her kidnapper _again_. "My dad _really_ wanted a boy."

"So you called him General Ambrose Burnside?"

"Your boss has huge sideburns!" Someone in the row in front of them turned and hushed Anna. "Sorry."

The kidnapper rolled her eyes, "His name is Hans. Hans Southard." She smirked and turned back to the movie as Anna choked on her coke.

* * *

><p>"I see the resemblance now. Ambrose has the same chin as the oldest brother!" The pair walked out the cinema, Anna still held the almost empty cup of coca cola. "That movie wasn't that good, like seriously it doesn't make sense. I also kinda hoped that Justin jumped off the building in the end, is Justin the 3rd oldest?"<p>

Ice Block nodded, she hadn't talked much, Anna wondered if it had something to do with the phone call her kidnapper got half way through the movie.

"We have to go. I'm going to ask Olaf to stay another night at Marshmallow's place."

Anna sat silently in the car, Ice Block was on the phone talking to Olaf on speaker phone.

"Olaf? Hey, kiddo. Do you want to stay another night?" Ice Block was talking the voice Anna only ever heard when she was talking to Olaf, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at the daycare, okay?"

"Okay, I wanna play with Marshmallow in the snow."

"Olaf, there isn't any snow..."

"Yeah there is. The lady on TV said it's going to snow tonight."

"Oh, well take care and say thank you to Mrs. Mallow. Have fun, see you." She hung up and gave a side glance at the younger girl. Anna was staring out the window, probably daydreaming about chocolate heaven, she turned around when Ice Block hung up.

"They named their son Marshmallow Mallow?" Anna stifled a laugh.

"No, his first name is Marshall, his nickname is Marshmallow. I thought they named him Marshmallow Mallow the first time I met him as well."

Anna smiled, for the remainder of the ride Anna tried to find out her name, in the end Ice Block ended up stopping the car and throwing Anna into the back seat. The kidnapper ignored her and pulled up a screen, separating the front of the car and Anna.

* * *

><p>The door to the apartment was already open; Anna gasped and looked at Ice Block. Her kidnapper just sighed and walked in.<p>

"Oh hello there." Hans (or General Ambrose Burnside, whichever you prefer) sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked at Ice Block and raised an eyebrow.

"I brought Anna to the supermarket, we have run out of food and I can't leave her alone in this house just to have her escape." The kidnapper's eyes bore into Hans, lying through her teeth.

Hans smiled, his gaze still on Ice Block, "Back room, now." He set down the coffee mug and stood up. "I helped myself to some coffee and some food from your stacked fridge."

"Food for Olaf is what I meant." Anna stood at the side watching the staring contest with a confused look, her breathing quickened when Hans turned and walked down the corridor.

"Bitch, I said back room, now." He spat at Ice Block, she nodded and took out keys from her back pocket.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>For the second time, Anna found herself being tied to the chair, her kidnapper whispered to her as Hans left, probably to collect his gloves or something. "You did well last time, but please, stall. Please, try to make it longer." Ice Block had tied a complicated looking knot, however it was loose. Anna could move her hands a bit herself to get in a more comfortable position.<p>

"Okay, I will." Her head nodded lightly, her breathing had quickened as she remembered the look on his face yesterday.

"It's going to be okay, afterwards I'll let you eat as much chocolate, yeah? Stay strong." Ice Block touched Anna's head before standing at the doorway as she did yesterday.

"Let's get right to business." Hans stepped back into the room carrying something covered in a cloth. "What's your mother's name?"

"Harry Styles."

"Look, this is my new lie detector, it's very special." He unwrapped the cloth and dumped it on Anna, he held up a whip. "Do you like it?" Anna's eyes widened and she pressed her back against the chair.

"L-Love it, Indiana Jones." His smirk disappeared and he lashed out at her legs, she wasn't wearing the big, ugly pants. She grunted in pain, trying not to scream or cry this time.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Because I want to make sure it's who I think it is."

"Ever heard of Google? What about Yahoo Answers?" He swung at her using the tip of the 'lie detector', her previous bruises turned into cuts.

"I don't want to ask again."

"The stripper who lives on the 2nd floor."

A punch in the stomach, the rings on his fingers seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Her name is Miley Cyrus."

**Punch.**

"Red riding hood."

**Punch.**

"General Ambrose."

**Punch.**

"I am your father." Her voice was raspy and for once it wasn't done on purpose. She choked back tears, then gazed up at Hans.

"I don't care about fucking Dark Voodoo or whoever he is. Tell me the name." He was shouting now, the veins in his neck stuck out and his hair had fallen over his eyes, he looked crazy.

"Darth Vader, not 'Dark Voodoo'."

"Don't correct me, you slut. It is Dark Voodoo if I want him to be." He started swinging the whip at her arms. "What is her name?"

"Linda. Linda Gold." He slapped her on the area he had just whipped her, smiling in satisfaction when she winced.

"Your step mother, not you biological mother. Name." He turned to her kidnapper and pointed to a wall, she nodded, pain flashed in her eyes.

She untied Anna and led her to the wall, there were 2 chains stuck on to the wall. Ice Block gently held Anna's shaking hands and clamped the shackles around her wrists. "Anna, answer him." She whispered as she bent down to tie her ankles.

Anna faced the dirty wall, her back facing Hans and Ice Block.  
>"Anna, I upgraded my lie detector. Why not try it out?"<p>

"Please."

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Please, I'll tell you." Her voice was shaky, but loud. "Her fucking name is Penelope Snowe. Why is it so fucking important?"

"It's not."

Anna screamed and her back arched as she felt a stinging on her lower back.

"Now, tell me the combination code for access to your house."

"2-4-6-8 who do we appreciate."

3 more lashes.

"We're done for today." Hans stepped out the room, only stopping to pick up the cloth for his whip. "Untie her."

Ice Block rushed to Anna and took the shackles of her wrists, the moment they came off, Anna fell backwards. The older girl caught Anna and hugged her closer, she slowly lay Anna down on the floor and undid her feet.

She then picked Anna up, bridal style, and carried her back to her room.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly to the unconscious girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope that's enough for this chapter, its 8 pages on Microsoft Word size 11 font. Whew, my fingers. Please, leave a review, I'm open for suggestions and please tell me if you think their relationship is going way too fast. **

**Review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


	7. People Are Better Than Pain

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Seven- People are Better Than Pain**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This chapter is more information than actual action. You guys are really good at predicting stuff...**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff, if I feel like it in the future._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>During the next couple of days Anna stayed in bed, only being woken up if she needed the bathroom or her kidnapper brought her some food. She would always go back asleep afterwards to try and escape the pain all over her body.<p>

There was one particular time that stood out; it was the 7th time she had woken up during the past 2 days, she always counted, always.

* * *

><p>She opened an eyelid, since the other one was still slowly healing, Olaf was standing at the doorway. "Anna? Do you want to go outside and play in the snow with me?" He stared at her with wide eyes and hugged a carrot to his chest, "Would you like my carrot?"<p>

Anna smiled, ignoring the pain in her cheek, and propped herself up against the headboard of the bed.

"Olaf, come on, go out and get your shoes. Anna needs some rest." A cool voice came from behind the door, her kidnapper stepped out from behind the wall and grabbed Olaf's hand to guide him away. "Sorry, kiddo. Maybe next time okay? Right now, you need to get yourself to the daycare."

Anna smiled to herself and slowly drifted off, still sitting up.

A while later she woke up again, she had a nightmare, it was a new concept to Anna. She normally had nice dreams, even after watching a horror movie she wouldn't have nightmare.

-xxx-

_Anna sat in the backroom, something was different. She looked around, it was bigger, way bigger. She couldn't see the walls anymore, suddenly a door appeared and Hans stepped in. The door disappeared.  
>"No running anymore, slut." His eyes were completely black, his teeth seemed to be sharpened and he was taller then she remembered. His hair was grimy, longer than before and stuck to the sides of his head with sweat.<br>"No more secrets from me." A piece of burning wood appeared in his hand, he stepped closer and smiled, revealing pointy, yellow teeth. She turned and started to sprint away, the room was endless, it didn't even seem to be a room.  
>She turned to see him calmly walk towards her, she sprinted faster, and yet, he still caught up with her.<br>"It's a bit cool in here, let me warm you up a bit." He pointed the smoking block of wood at her._

She gasped and sat up. Pain shot through her body, but she ignored it. Anna stumbled to the bathroom, it was a miracle she didn't trip on anything. She looked at herself through the mirror, her hair was messier than usual and her cuts looked worst. She gritted her teeth when she lightly touched her cheek, wincing, she walked back into the room with a limp.

-xxx-

It was 4 in the afternoon, the curtains let a bit of light in. Licking her dry lips, she made her way to the living room, leaning on the walls for support.

Olaf's small sneakers were gone, however his sister's was here. Anna looked around, maybe she was asleep in Olaf's room. She saw an escape route. What would she do when she got out? She was in the middle of nowhere, injured and had no money.

Her head turned sharply at the sound of a sigh coming from the balcony. Her neck was stiff, she winced at the pain. Anna stepped onto the balcony, ignoring the cold, she stepped closer to the taller girl.

"You were going to escape." Ice Block didn't turn, continuing to look out at the small town.

"I wasn't." Anna moved to stand next to the blonde, they didn't look at each other.

"It wasn't a question, it was a fact."

"But I didn't leave, though." She looked down at her cold feet. The two stood silently on the balcony, the older girl still hadn't turned to look at Anna, however Anna had turned to face her kidnapper, "why don't you light it?"

The older girl gulped, a cigarette hung out her mouth, unlit and a lighter or a match box was nowhere in sight,  
>"I don't smoke, not anymore. It's just out of habit, comforting to know that the cigarette is here whenever I need it, if I ever need it." She took the cigarette out of her mouth, put it back in a box from her pocket and pushed the hair in front of her face backwards.<p>

Anna, still staring at the side of 'Ice Block's' face, started to attempt to fix her bedhead, "Used to?"

"Yeah, I-I used to get caught up in very bad things." Her voice grew quiet, "Drugs, alcohol and even street fighting, I got mixed up with the wrong people." Anna frowned and started to talk, but Ice Block continued with a shaky voice, cutting Anna off,  
>"Life used to be great, just my parents, me and my little sister. Olaf wasn't born yet, my sister was adorable. We used to be close, during the summer we picked flowers and during winter we sat at home under the covers with a bunch of teddy bears. My parents were happy, then on that very fucking day me and little Ellie went to play at a frozen over pond nearby. She wanted me to come with her to the forest just behind our house, so we could climb the trees and play hide and seek behind piles of snow. Everything changed that day, something broke inside of me."<p>

Her voice had gradually gotten louder, "I refused to, because I was scared and I was stupid. I was scared of stupid wolves because of some movie I watched. When I ran back to get us some coal and carrots to make a snowman, she left to the forest. I looked for her, my parents looked and when we found her. She was half way up a tree, her small hands were holding twigs she probably plucked from other trees she climbed. I started yelling at her to get down and when she turned to look at me from above she didn't see the snow that had fallen from the top. Sh-She fell, she was okay physically after a while, but the doctor said she might never wake up. I got mad. I should have gone with her, I started to do the drugs and other things to get my mind off her."

"You don't have to tell me..." Anna gently put a hand on her kidnapper's shoulder, but the blonde jerked back, her eyes were clenched shut.

"My parent... th-they blamed me, they never said it, but I knew. My father started getting drunk, he hit me and my mother. My mother would always try to take the hits, but one day she stopped, I found out she was pregnant and it wasn't my father's baby.  
>When he found out he started staying out a lot and when he did come back, he would always hit me. When I fought back, he locked me and my mother in the basement a-and 2 days later the police came. The monster had visited my sister in the hospital; he pulled the plugs and had hit her unconscious body with a beer bottle."'<p>

Her kidnapper now stood on the other side of the balcony, facing outwards, "my mother was a coward, she gave birth to her baby and left with the father of the kid. She left me and her kid, I had to name Olaf, I had to do the things my parents were supposed to do for me, for us! I was only fucking 17! I stopped the drugs and the alcohol, but I continued street fighting for money..." Anna saw her kidnapper's shoulders shaking and her voice breaking, "Hans found me and offered me money if I work for him."

The younger girl stayed silent, her fingers fidgeted with her shirt. "Say something!" Her kidnapper let out a frustrated sigh and slammed her fists against the railing.  
>"Fuck this." She turned and rubbed her eyes, she walked back into the house leaving Anna stunned.<p>

The younger girl gulped and followed her in, the pain and the cold long since forgotten.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, she sat up, her kidnapper was shaking her awake, it was 11 at night.<p>

"You were having a bad dream."

Anna nodded through yawn, "Uh, I got you some chicken soup, the old lady downstairs made it." The blonde pulled a chair to the bed and sat down.

Anna held the spoon, but instantly spilled it because of her shaking hands. "Uhm, Ice Block? My hands-"

"I can see that." The older girl sighed, she placed her cool hands over Anna's clammy ones, she picked the spoon up and placed it in Anna's mouth, "Better?"

Anna blushed and nodded with a smile, "I feel like a fucking baby!"

"You are a baby, a swearing baby." Her kidnapper fed the soup to Anna's mouth to stop her from replying. Anna playfully slapped the kidnapper. "Hey, watch it! The soup might spill!"

Anna smiled at her kidnapper and lay back down after the soup was finished. "Read me a story."

The older girl hesitated, before picking a book from her desk and sitting back down, "The Snow Queen..."

-xxx-

Anna slowly drifted asleep just as the story finished, however she was only half asleep when the kidnapper put away her book and move the chair back to the desk, the blonde silently walked to Anna. She paused just above the strawberry blonde, her hand reached down, hovering over Anna's face before she withdrew her hand and sighed.

"Elsa." The older girl- Elsa- whispered quietly to Anna, whom she thought was already off in a distant dream. "My name is Elsa."

The back of her long fingers brushed against Anna's cheek, she slowly pulled her fingers upwards and cupped her face gently. A small smile flickered onto the older girl's face as she quietly left the room.

_Elsa. Such a beautiful name._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Not entirely happy with this chapter. I WAS MULTITASKING WHILE WRITING THIS. I'M SORRY. **

**I was watching Once Upon A Time, then I wrote some of this and then went back to watch more of Once Upon A Time. Afterwards, I put on some happy music while writing Elsa's emotional breakdown and some sad song while Elsa was reading the story to Anna and feeding her soup. I also may or may not have been reading other fan fictions while writing mine.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**

**Also a HUGE thanks to 'Peace Sign Freak', 'witchkitty' and some anon.**

**Thank you and sorry if I didn't mention you because this would be a paragraph long of PenNames XD **


	8. The Past is in the Future

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Eight- The Past is in the Future**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I haven't thanked you guys enough for the support, so thanks :) **

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff, if I feel like it..._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and such._**

* * *

><p><em>He smiled and raised his hand, a moment later smoking coal started to fall. The small pieces hit her skin and dug straight in, burning her flesh. She let out a scream.<em>

"Anna!" Her eyes snapped and her chest heaved.

"What? Oh, yeah... The screams and stuff, ugh." Anna's eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw a blonde staring at her with concern, "I'm fine. Just need the bathroom." She gently touched the floor with her feet and padded to the bathroom.

"Woah, let me help."

Anna shook her head with a frown, "I'm not dizzy. How long have I been resting? What's the date? Oh, my tummy still hurts though."

Frowning the older girl answered, "It has been four days of resting. It's the 17th and of course your stomach hurts, you have like 100 bruises."

"One more question, how did I change my clothes?" She looked down at her fluffy pajamas.

"Well, I have already seen most of your body when you flashed it to me during your first night, so there really is nothing to hide..." Her kidnapper winked at Anna, "Love the body."

Anna ignored the stinging and reached for the clock, her neck and face had grown red.

"Woah! I was joking, Jesus. Do you not remember? You actually wake up a lot yourself, you woke up yesterday and changed yourself."

Anna narrowed her eyes before reluctantly let go of the clock and walking to the bathroom, "Get out, if I find that the water is cold and you're in here after my shower I will not hesitate to attack you with the clock."

* * *

><p>Olaf and Anna sat facing each other in the kitchen, they were playing monopoly on the counter with 2 packets of chips next to them.<p>

"Anna, do you want pancakes with chocolate on top?" The familiar icy voice was like music to her ears.

"Yes, hell yes. I am starving!" Anna patted her stomach and Olaf started to giggle.

"Are you okay?" The blonde turned to face Anna.

"Yes, I told you already."

"Good, you're cleaning the dishes then or you can still have that dog food I keep in the cupboard."

"I don't mind at all, Elsa. Elsa, your hair looks lovely. Oh, Elsa."

The older girl stiffened and her hands froze, she slowly turned to Anna with wide eyes, "Y-You were awake?"

Anna beamed, "I can't believe I managed to embarrass her majesty, Queen Ice Block."

The blonde quickly turned back to her pancaked before they burned, "I have pictures of your hair in the morning on my phone."

Anna glared at Elsa's back. Olaf jumped off his stool and skipped to his sister; he reached into her pocket and took out an iPhone in his small hands. "Elsa, password."

-xxx-

Olaf was laughing on the floor the moment Elsa opened up her photos, Anna stayed sitting on the stool with a pout.

* * *

><p>Olaf lay with his head on Elsa's lap and his legs on Anna, the credits for The Lion King rolled in slowly.<p>

"So, where was the general while I was resting?" Anna whispered as she slowly slid herself away from the boy's feet.

"You don't have to whisper, he can sleep through almost anything, except when it's summer. He's got this thing about summer..." The older girl turned the TV off and lay back, "And as for Hans, he's on a trip to Corona, he'll be back in 3 days at most."

"Snap, I thought we got rid of him." Anna sighed and sat down on the beanbag. The only light in the room came from a lamp next to Elsa.

"What's so special about the 18th? Well, apart from your dad leaving on a business trip. You sorta looked extremely pissed when you told General Ambrose about the date, I know anger when I see it." The older girl put her hands behind her head and used them for a make shift pillow.

"Dad has a trip every year on that day, nothing more, just annoying that he comes back so late. Why can't the stupid guy from the Southern freaking Isles Incorporated come to Arendelle instead of my dad hauling his ass over there?"

The blond opened an eye and raised an eyebrow, her icy blue eye stared unblinkingly at Anna's teal ones. Anna sighed and looked away,  
>"Okay maybe something else is bothering me. It's just that he always does this every year on my birthday, leaving bright and early on the 18th. The day his baby girl was born on! You know what makes it worse? Every time he comes back he says 'oh honey, I'll leave later next year. I swear on all the stars in the universe!' and the first time he said it was when I turned 6, on my 7th birthday, he left before the damned day!"<p>

Anna sighed loudly and buried her face in her hands, when the blonde didn't say something Anna looked up at her. The younger girl re adjusted the beanbag and curled up on it, her eyes never wavering from Elsa's face. Elsa's eyes were closed now, her head was tilted upwards and her lips were full and red, oh gosh, those lips. Anna gulped as a small smile tugged at the older girl's lips, the tip of a tongue came out slowly and trailed along her upper lip.

"Happy birthday, my dear victim."

Anna's eyes widened, she sat up quickly and looked at the clock, _12:06_. She barely noticed the dull pain in her stomach when she jumped up to her feet, "Oh wow, I'm 19 now. Jesus, this was a bad year for me... I hope my 19th year will do me some good." The young girl sighed, "See you in the morning; a girl needs her beauty sleep to look good for her birthday morning, this one doesn't count."

Elsa smiled, "I'll bring Olaf to his room, night birthday puppy. By the way, you know the lip thing? It was your birthday present part one." The blonde stood up and lifted her brother up easily in her arms.

"So, now after I grow older you downgrade me to puppy, I'm not even a freaking dog?"

The older girl smirked and gave a small nod, "You're as cute as a puppy, babe." She left the room leaving Anna speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN real quick, I just want to thank Once Upon A Time for creating Captain Hook because he is the best and the most awesome person right now. I don't know who to ship, Hook and Emma or Neil and Emma. Agh, Here I come season 3B! Sorry... Couldn't help myself.)**

* * *

><p>The smell of hot chocolate and well-made breakfast wafted into Anna's nose, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She frowned and sat up, next to her was a small table with a plate of sausages, eggs and bacon styled into a smiley face and a big mug of hot chocolate with cream on top.<p>

Her eyes widened and instantly reached for the fork, her stomach growled when her hand paused. "Did you do something to the food?" Her eyes narrowed at the figure leaning on the door frame.

"No, why would you think that?" the older girls voice was innocent, she sat down on the floor opposite Anna, only the table between them.

"The Queen Ice Block I know isn't capable of being so nice."

Elsa's face stiffened before she plastered on a very fake smile, "Since it is your birthday I will not comment on that."

Anna smirked and dug in, she looked up at the blonde every now and then. The older girl just sat there staring at Anna with an amused expression on her face, she sat relatively still except dodging a few pieces of food.

"So..." Anna started between munches, "Since it's my birthday... You have to be nice to me, right?" She bit into the last piece of bacon.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and a slowly a small smile formed on her lips ,"that depends, snowflake. What is it your heart desires?" The younger girl rolled her eyes and reached for her mug.

"You are really lame, y'know?" She finished her hot chocolate in a matter of seconds, "Well, why not let me go?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Okay, yeah. That was a long shot."

"Indeed. And for your information I am not 'lame', I'm cool, welcome to the Cool Kids Club." Elsa smirked, Anna snorted and stood up.

"You actually do have a sense of humor." The younger girl stepped into the bathroom with her outfit in her arms, "my heart desires... you and Olaf to get dressed for the outside world. Don't you think we've been cooped up in here for too long?"

The blonde turned towards the door and strutted to the corridor, waist shaking and hands casually in her pockets, "No escaping, Snowflake."

"Wouldn't think of it." Anna's brain was hard at work, god, she missed Kristoff and her friends.

* * *

><p><em><span>9<span>__th__ Birthday_

_"Anna! My daddy got us 2 tickets for the new fair that just came to town last night and he said other people won't be there yet!"_

_Anna instantly hurried off with Kristoff , they ate all the candy cane and earned all the toys their hearts desired, well, at least for that day..._

_10__th__ Birthday_

_"Anna!" Kristoff popped his head around the door, his brown eyes gleaming, "I got paint! Rapunzel and Flynn are coming with us to the mountain. The snow is fresh over there, we can paint on it!"_

_The next day, if you looked hard enough, you could see a small multicolored patch on one of the mountains._

_11__th__ Birthday_

_"ANNA!" A loud shriek woke Anna up, she opened her eyes to see her room had been turned into a ball pit with balloons flying everywhere._

_It took them weeks to find all the leftovers of what was left from that day._

_12__th__ Birthday_

_"AAAANA!" Kristoff swung by Anna's sleeping body, that's right, swung. He had put together a swing to her roof, a mini slide from her bed to the floor and a see saw at the foot of her bed. _

_Only the swing was removed, until today, the slide and seesaw is still in her room._

_13__th__ Birthday_

_"Anna, psst. Anna! I got us a ticket that lets us into the laser tag place for a whole year, free obviously!" He smirked, "I also got the actor that played James Bond in the movie we watched as kids to come play with us for today!"_

_"Bond. James Bond." A man in a tux stepped through the doorway._

_"Oh, he's also going to wear his normal outfit from the move."_

_18__th__ Birthday_

_"Anna, I got a caravan. This caravan is special, c'mon look!" Kristoff pulled Anna to the huge garage. An oversized caravan was parked in the middle, her friends stood to the side with big grins on their faces._

_Anna stepped in, there was a monkey on a small plastic tree in one corner, a chocolate fountain, 2 beanbags surrounded by different colored lava lamps and a small ledge that let people stick their heads out._

* * *

><p>"Anna!" The girl snapped back to reality, she was standing in the living room, her kidnapper was dressed in a simple white coat and Olaf was wearing a very thick jacket with a furry hoodie.<p>

Anna looked at the older girl's outfit with a confused look, "Elsa, we're going outside... To the snow and the wind and you know winter. A short sleeved t-shirt under a coat won't protect you."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "The cold never bothered me anyways. However, if it makes you feel better, I'll zip up my coat, birthday girl." Anna took hold of Olaf's other hand and led them to the door.

"So, guys... Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, guys. My updates will be ****_less_**** frequent, because school is really starting to bother me. Instead of writing a book report, 2 essays and finishing a powerpoint I'm here trying to finish this chapter.**

**I'm also running out of inspiration for the chapter titles... Just stick with me, please.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


	9. Rules for Me, I'm Not Free

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Nine- Rules for Me, I'm Not Free**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This has taken me 2 days to write this and still I feel sad about this... **

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff ;) (If y'know what I mean)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat on the park bench gazing at her younger brother and her captive, the pair were gathering snow to make a snowman with a strange shaped head, a lopsided carrot for a nose and a few twigs sticking out to make the arms and hair.<p>

"Your majesty, Queen Ice Block, I present to you Olaf. You know, the snowman version." Anna's voice interrupted the blonde's thoughts. Olaf sat in the snow with a huge grin next to, well, Olaf.

Elsa moved closer to the snowman with a raised eyebrow and a smile, "Oh, so this is a snowman version of my little Olaf." She pulled out 5 pieces of coal from her pocket, "2 for his eyes, 1 in the middles half and 2 on the bottom half."

-xxx-

After making countless snow angels and building 2 forts, more like 2 lumps of snow barely high enough to guard Anna's waist, the three got a short break. Marshmallow arrived 10 minutes after Olaf called him over; the four split themselves up and chose team names for a snowball fight.

"Okay, you guys are called 'The Snowmen' right? You can take the fort on that side near the woods. Me and Elsa are called 'Queen Ice Block's Army' and we'll get the other fort, we have 5 minutes to upgrade our forts and make as many snowballs as possible. Let's go!" Anna yelled as the 2 group started to sprint at their forts.

Elsa immediately started to gather more snow at the fort and Anna made a big snow pile for her snowballs.

"Queen Ice Block's Army is seriously our team name is? Aren't we supposed to choose as a team?"

"With all due respect, Queen Ice Block, but we are at war and stuff, so shut up and make that fort. Also, you would probably make it the Dog League." Anna replied seconds before she felt a snow hit her back, "Hey! We're supposed to hit them, not each other!" A snowball hit the younger girl right in the face.

Elsa started to laugh at Anna's red face, but her laughter was cut short because she was being pelted with snowballs. "Anna! You're wasting all the snowballs, we only have 1 minute left, stop!" She gasped as the last snowball hit her in the stomach.

"Well did you finish building the for- Woah, that's a great solid wall. Have you ever thought of doing snow sculpturing?" The fort was no longer a small pile, it was now a wall big enough to cover up to Anna's chest. "C'mon, help me get more snowballs."

The older girl smirked and go to work.

* * *

><p>"We're ready!" Olaf yelled from 'The Snowmen's' fort, Anna sneaked a glance from around their wall and saw a big pile of snowballs and a small wall.<p>

Elsa touched the other girls shoulder lightly, "Be careful, puppy. I will only tell you once, if you come head to head with Marshmallow, run. Just run for your life." Anna frowned.

"Yeah, I mean sure he's big for his age, but he can't be that hard to beat." Just as the words left Anna's mouth a chunk of the wall fell and landed on her head, "I thought this wall was strong, holy crap."

And so, the battle began. Once or twice a poor bird would get caught in the cross fire, Elsa shot the snowballs with perfect aim as Anna tried to make as many snowballs as possible. Olaf took his time to make his snowballs as Marshmallow shot the snowballs with as much force as a boy his age could muster.

Slowly, the wall Elsa built started to crumble and Anna had nothing to protect her from Marshmallow's hits. The blonde stood in front of Anna and took the hits for her as she threw snowball after snowball at Marshmallow and Olaf.

"Anna! We need to get closer, I can't aim as well from this far away!" the younger girl scrambled to her feet and carried as many snowballs as she could without ruining them.

"Elsa, we can't win. I'm going to leave this pile for you, sneak up and break their snowballs." Anna tugged at Elsa's coat to get her attention.

Elsa gave Anna a small smile and a nod, Anna sprinted to Olaf, her hands desperately protecting her stomach bruises. She looked back to see Elsa and Marshmallow shooting at each other with smiles on their faces, Olaf crouched behind their lump only running out to pass more snowballs to his friend.

The strawberry blonde made a beeline to Olaf, the moment she sneaked up behind him she started to tickle him.

"Ma-Marshmallow! Help!" He yelped between giggles, Anna took this opportunity to stomp on the pile. She look up from above the lump to see Marshmallow still distracted by Elsa. She turned to look at the woods behind her, there was trees and bushes, good for hiding and running.

Anna smiled at Olaf who was crouched facing the other way gathering snow, Marshmallow had his eyes locked on Elsa and the blonde was grinning, she was making more snowballs behind the remains of their wall and proceeding to throw the snowballs. She slipped away to the nearest bush, giving one last glance at her laughing kidnapper she unwillingly turned away and ran, she would miss Elsa and Olaf.

* * *

><p>Anna walked along the forest, always making sure the edge was in sight. She stayed near the big trees as she looked for the road her kidnapper took to get to the cinema.<p>

She kept on walking for half an hour before she even heard from anything or anyone else. She bumped into a big chest, her feet got tangled up with itself and she stumbled onto the soft snow.

"Sorry! Are you okay? Are you cold? Come to Wandering Oaken's convenient store, we're trying to fix up the sauna!" The man with a heavy accent, he pulled her up in his rough hand and beamed at her.

Anna scratched her head, "Uh... I don't have any money, I'm trying to get to the cinema." The man frowned slightly.

"No matter, come with me to get warm." The towering man started to take long strides towards the heart of the forest, "I am Oaken, I will take you to store and introduce you to family!"

The young girl rushed to catch up to his side, "I really need to go to town, can you show me?"

Oaken stopped and Anna came colliding into his back, he peered at her, "Sure, keep on walking that way." He pointed at the direction she had originally walked along. "When you get money, come to Wandering Oaken's convenient store, with _fixed_ sauna! It's that way!" He pointed forwards and then started to stride away.

"Uhm, okay. Bye then." She sighed and turned back to her original direction

* * *

><p>The sky was darkening as Anna finally made her way to the bench in the town square, a dry fountain sat behind her. She did not think this through, she let out frustrated groan and looked up at the sky. Stars was scattered across the vast skies and the round moon was shining brighter than usual.<p>

She frowned and looked at the alleyway, there was the sound of the clink of a beer bottle, and oh how she knew that sound so well. "Hey! You, from the cinema with Elsa." An old man sat himself down next to her, "She was hear earlier looking for you, she seemed pissed and worried. But y'know mostly pissed... So, are you two dating? You guys look really adorable together, be good to Elsa, okay?"

Anna choked on her own saliva and her cheeks reddened, "Gosh, no. Wait... I-Is she gay?"

The old man smiled and nodded, "Yes, I know her well enough..." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"Oh, right." Anna smiled a little, "Well, it's not likely that I'll see her very soon."

The old man chuckled for some reason, "Elsa is a good kid, she used to be very happy here... When she moved here with Olaf she was pretty messed up, then one day she just got better. She pulled her life together, however before she met you, she rarely smiled. Oh, such a sad child..." He trailed off and looked to the side, "Don't break her heart, yeah?"

Anna frowned, "We're not dating. Jesus!" She let out an exasperated sigh, "You said she was here looking for me, when was this?"

The old man smiled at her, "I'm sorry, she did this for a good reason that I don't know about, but she really is a great person." Anna stared at him with a confused expression, "Once again, I'm sorry and to answer your previous question, she was here 5 minutes ago." He slowly got up and left without making eye contact with Anna. The younger girl let the information sink in, then she felt panic rise up in her stomach.

Oh, that's why he said sorry. A cool hand touched her shoulder, she closed her eyes and gulped. A shiver went down her spine as she stood up and faced Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yes, I know, it's a shorter chapter then usual...**

**I had difficulty writing this, because I don't like this chapter... You'll understand soon. Huge thanks to General-MeMow for giving this story a shout out, it played a big part in me getting 100 followers on this story and to reward you guys, I will write a longer chapter for next time.**

**So follow ****General-MeMow****!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


	10. Yes, I'm Alone, Alone and Not free

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Ten- Yes, I'm Alone, Alone and Not free**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yo guys! Okay so a confused guest asked me why there is coal in Elsa's pocket, well, since I sometimes (most of the time) get sidetracked just a teensy bit (a lot) I forgot some minor details (a lot of weird ass details) even in my previous chapters so here: **

**Elsa always brings coal around for Olaf when he builds snowmen, which is a lot of the time.**

**Love you guys so fucking much xx**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff (Heh... If y'know what I mean)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>Elsa gripped at Anna's arm in her hands and yanked the poor girl to her car, she pulled open the trunk with so much force Anna was afraid it might fall right off. She shoved Anna in and closed the trunk wordlessly. The older girl ignored the banging and the muffled yelling coming from the back of the car and drove away<p>

-xxx-

"What the hell? Yeah, I get that you're mad and all, but that doesn't mean you can throw me in the fucking trunk! It's so tight in there and dark, it's like a demon might come out of nowhere and grab me! And I am pretty sure you drove extra fast over speed bumps, I have a bruise on a bruise, if that's even possible... Wow, you must be really mad." Elsa still hadn't said a word, she didn't need to. Anna could basically feel the anger radiating of the older girl, her blue eyes were icy and seemed to glare at everything, her face was unreadable and her whole body was tense.

The older girl shoved her into the familiar blue room and slammed the door, locking it from the outside. Anna sighed, not even bothering to try the door while her kidnapper was still pissed at her. She took a steaming hot shower, before daring to even interact with her kidnapper.

"Elsa? Look, I'm sor-" She tried the door, but it only budged a little before it was stopped by a metal chain that Anna could see from the small crack. "Really? Are you serious? Elsa, let me out!" She shoved the door as hard as she could, the chain didn't even move. She stopped and peered at the chain, it looked like the ones from hotels; her hand tried to fit through the small crack, but only ended up making Anna's hand very uncomfortable.

Anna pulled her hand back and awkwardly coughed, Elsa stood on the other side of the door. The corners of her mouth drooped downwards and her eyebrows were pushed downwards, "Go to sleep." Elsa pushed the door shut in Anna's face.

"Wait... Elsa. Come on, wait. I'm hungry, food? _Please._" The young girl whined from behind the door, she had already given up on hitting it. She extended the word 'please' with a small pout.

She sighed, sliding to the floor with her back against the piece of wood. Today would've been a perfect day if she didn't screw it up by running, tears slowly ran down her cheek and she hiccuped. God, she missed Kristoff, her friends and her family. Memories whizzed around in her head, she remembered when she got Kris his pet reindeer 3 years ago and the last time she shared a laugh with her friends at a carnival. A dopey grin formed on her face through her tears when she remembered what her dad looked like after 15 hours of not stop working, he wore his glasses on the tip of his nose and his hair was sticking out everywhere, his hand seemed to be super glued to his coffee mug, yet he still had time to tuck her in and give her a goodnight kiss.

Anna wiped her eyes vigorously with the back of her hand and turned when she felt the door being kicked. The sound of metal moving around made Anna smile, the smile quickly disappeared when a dog bowl was slid through the door.

"I cannot even express my anger enough right now." She bolted at the locked door and started slamming her fists on the door, "I am sorry for running, okay? That's what normal people do when they're kidnapped! You can't expect anything else, just stop being such a... a damned bitch!" A string of curses followed and her loud banging slowly became slow, dull thuds against the wooden door.

This time when the tears started to come, she didn't bother to wipe them. She curled up against the door, letting her tears soak through her sleeves and clenched her eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Sunlight flooded through the window and showered the blue room with an orange glow, Anna groaned and rubbed her stiff neck, her eyes were red and puffy. "Elsa... I am so, so sorry..." She whispered, not caring if the blonde was even behind the door.<p>

The door opened and Anna, who had been leaning against the door, fell backwards. She instantly jumped back up, her eyes widened and she bolted at the taller girl, her arms snaked around her neck. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

Elsa's body was tense, a surprised look appeared on her face but quickly disappeared, "Get off me, puppy. Sit in the kitchen, I have news." She forced the younger girl off her, gripping Anna's arm she dragged the younger girl down the corridor.

"Alright, alright. Ow, that's the spot where the general hit me with his whip, I can walk." Anna yanked her arm away from Elsa's icy hold. "Calm your tits, I said I'm sorry like a million times..." Her kidnapper jabbed Anna's back at her comment.

"Keep quiet, be thankful Olaf was sleeping while you were screaming out the worst words on the planet."

"Oh gosh, I forgot about Olaf. I am really sorry!"

"_Stop. _Stop fucking saying you're sorry, I don't care. Stay the fuck silent unless I say you can talk." Elsa pushed Anna forward towards the kitchen doors. "Sit."

Anna quietly sat herself down, fighting the tears threatening to spill out her eyes. Her head rested on her arm facing the table, the blonde got a bowl and set it in front of Anna, she flicked Anna in the ear to get her attention and then pointing at the bowl.

Her expression softened at Anna's scowl and turned to get milk, Elsa turned the milk upside down and a chunk of whatever this was fell out. "Shit..." The blonde narrowed here eyes at the milk carton, she sighed and chucked it into the bin, "I hope you enjoy plain cereal without milk, because I honestly don't care if you eat it or not." Anna's stomach howled right after the words left Elsa's mouth.

Anna dug straight in, her cheeks were filled with cereal, "I'm leaving." The cereal in Anna's mouth shot out and barely missed Elsa's head, her eyes widened and she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"What?" The younger girl croaked out, "Does this mean I can leave?" The older girl burst out laughing.

"In your wildest dreams, puppy. I'm handing you over to some guy Hans hired. He'll take care of you until I come back and clean up the cereal on the floor."

"Where are you going? Who is the guy? What about Olaf? I hate you." Anna frowned, not bothering to mop up the floor, and put her spoon down on the table.

"I'm going to meet Hans, he ran into some... ah... you could call it trouble and I need to be there to clean up his shit. Olaf is staying at Marshmallow's house while I am away and I understand your hatred towards me."

"I don't actually ha-"

"You don't have to stay hiding behind there, you know?" Her kidnapper interrupted her and yelled over her shoulder, "Meet your baby sitter."

A big man stepped out from behind the kitchen door, he had jet black hair slicked back with a thick layer of gel and ridiculously thick eyebrows. His dark eyes were dull and his mouth twitched ever so slightly, "You, little missy, can call me 'sir', got it?"

Anna choked back a laugh when she noticed his potato shaped nose and nodded, trying to maintain a straight face.

* * *

><p>Elsa shut the door without looking back, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder like it weighed nothing. Anna stood to the side, fiddling with her fingers awkwardly and looking away from the big man. She heard a low chuckle and the next thing she knew she was shoved towards the back room.<p>

The big man had a smirk, "I can't believe Elsa trusted me with the keys to this fantastic apartment! Now, you live in here until she gets back, I don't need little brats like you to get in the way of me enjoying myself." He gave her a little push into the grimy room and flicked the lights on.

Anna opened her mouth to shout, the thick door slammed shut. She took a step back, facing the door and squeezed her eyes shut; she couldn't bear to look at the metal chair in the middle or the chains hanging loosely on the wall. She took a deep breath and looked at the light switch, she noticed a knob that could be twisted.

The young girl twisted the knob and the lights flickered a bit before illuminating brighter, she turned with a small smile. She saw the once white walls were lightly covered in dust, the wooden floor was grimy with dirt and a few spots of blood on the wall and at the foot of the chair made her stomach churn. A frown flickered across her face as her gaze caught on the large, sparkling white box in the corner.

-xxx-

"A broom?" Anna sighed when she finally managed to pry open the lid of the box, she knew there was something underneath the broom, but there were several padlocks and a code to enter to open the bottom compartment, Anna wasn't even going to try to get in. The younger girl sighed again and started to dust the room.

* * *

><p>"Blankets and a pillow, don't care where you lie down on. Just don't bother me." The big man dumped a pile at Anna's feet, "I see you've been dusting the room... Keep doing that." He left the room once more, leaving Anna in silence. She frowned and picked up the sheets, the girl set up a make shift bed-type-thing in the corner and gently laid her head down.<p>

She traced the snowflake pattern on her blanket, "I miss you so badly, Kris." She whispered to herself and the stars outside.

-xxx-

She woke up to the sound of the door creaking, the man with a potato shaped nose stepped in with a tray, "Cereal."

"Thank you, kind sir, for saving me from starvation." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, "Y'know an actual bed would be nice."

Potato-nose kicked her leg hard enough to hurt, but lightly enough to not cause any bruises. "I don't like your attitude."

She ate cereal for her lunch and her dinner that day.

* * *

><p>2 days later, Hans stepped into the back room, the young girl looked up from the floor, her hands clutching a broom. The room had become considerably cleaner, the dirt was stacked up in a pile sitting in the corner and a blanket was draped across the floor on the other side. His green eyes landed on the white box, he narrowed his eyes.<p>

"You know the drill, get on the chair, bitch." Hans snapped, "Get in here, Periwinkle!"

Seconds later the big man stomped in, he grunted with annoyance and tied the ropes around Anna hard enough to bruise. 'Periwinkle' trudged out and slammed the door behind him, "Now. Let's get started shall we?"

-xxx-

"I don't give a fucking shit if his fucking name is Darth fucking Vader, he is going to be Dark fucking Voodoo if I want him to fucking be!" Hans shouted in her face, he looked more angry then she had ever seen, his trip must have been bad...

Anna scrunched her nose in disgust when his spit landed on her face, "Where's my lovely kidnapper? I thought she went to meet up with you on the other side of the world, oh and well done, that was probably the most times a person used the word 'fucking' in a sentence unintentionally." She gave him a lazy smile.

"She went to clean some things up. Now, answer my questi-"

"Darth Vader." His hair was sticking up in all places, despite his feeble attempts to push it down, his eyes were wild and his mouth was twitching. He cracked his neck slowly and the muscles on his arms tensed through his shirt, he yanked the leather glove of his hand and threw it on the floor.

Dull, grey rings slammed into Anna's stomach once, twice, thrice, oh god... Anna's chest heaved, her eyes fluttered closed and blood was spat out from her mouth. He gave her an unsatisfied look, "Don't you fucking sleep, you slut!" He growled and struck her across the face multiple times.

Anna's eyes snapped open and her old cuts started to bleed again, "Alright! Stop fucking hitting me, please. Please..."

"That's better." He combed his hair back to its previous glory and took a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sir?"

"What the hell do you want now, _Periwinkle_?"

"Dave is waiting for you."

Hans groaned in frustration, "It's always Dave isn't it? Untie the bitch and attend to her wounds. I'll be back tomorrow." He dusted himself down and sauntered out the room. Sauntered, not walking. He sauntered.

* * *

><p>Anna lay against the chair, her arms loosely hanging at her sides. "At least I didn't pass out this time..." She muttered to herself, she tried to get up but instantly sat back down. The pain was much worst then before, she slowly drifted off, but Periwinkle walked back in with a blanket and a pillow.<p>

"Here, first aid kit, fix yourself up. Goodbye." He dumped the stuff at her feet and tromped towards the door. **(A/N Yes, tromp is actually a word. I seriously didn't know that... Don't judge me, bro.)**

"Wait! You can't just leave me here, can I go and sleep in an actual bed?" The big man shook his head and laughed,

"Don't be such a sissy."

"Says the guy called Periwinkle. Your parents must have hated you when they named you."

Periwinkle swiveled around and turned to Anna, "Excuse you, bitch. My father was called that." He slapped her bleeding face, "Think twice before messing with me."

"I can't take you seriously now that I know you're called Periwinkle." His thick eyebrows knitted together. He brought his heavy hand onto her arm several times before swinging his boot at her leg. "Stop! Jesus, my fucking leg." Anna curled into a ball to protect her legs and stomach. "Periwinkle." Anna mentally slapped herself, she just couldn't help it.

Periwinkle lifted both his hands above his head in a fist, he had rings of his own on every sings thick finger, he aimed for her head...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay! Cliff hanger! lol jk...**

**I just had to mess with you guys XD**

* * *

><p>His fist connected with her shoulder, instead of her head. She cried out in pain, "I won't miss next time, darling." His lips curled into a smile, revealing yellow-brown teeth. His fist raised higher and he took a longer time to aim.<p>

"How the hell do you miss that last shot..." Anna mumbled into her knees, her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were clenched. She gulped loudly when she heard a grunt.

Anna jolted back in fear, her body tensed, waiting for the impact. She looked up when she didn't feel his fist connecting with her face, she saw a blurry figure, her eyes were getting used to the light that flooded through the doorway. A pale hand was wrapped around Periwinkle's hand and the man had his eyes wide with fear.

The young girl blinked to clear her vision, she saw the figure lean in closer to Periwinkle and whisper something, he nodded and practically fled out the room. Anna stared at the person, her eyes were getting blurrier and her face had started to sting again.

"Um... Elsa? I think I'm going to faint... Again." The person frowned at the younger girl's words and hurried to Anna's side.

"I am so sorry... I probably should have gotten a more mentally stable person to look after you." The blonde picked Anna up delicately, "Come on, stay awake."

The younger girl let her hands hang down, "I don't want to." her voice was soft and her eyes were already closed.

"I brought back some chocolate from Germany. Come on, don't fall asleep. You need to clean yourself up." The blonde basically pleading her.

Anna's eyes jerked open, "Chocolate?"

The taller girl set her down gently on the sofa while chuckling, quickly going away and coming back with the first aid kit and a bag full of chocolate bars. "Anna..." Elsa's voice was softer, "Can you... like... uh... move your shirt upwards? I sorta need to look at your bruises."

"W-Well..." She blushed, "My arms sting when I move them around... Oh god, this is awkward, but just because we're... I'm awkward. You are like beautiful and stuff. Wait what? Never mind it doesn't hurt that bad..." Anna trailed off to avoid making the situation more awkward. She winced, but quickly shoved her shirt upwards enough to give Elsa a good look at her bruises.

Elsa laughed at the strawberry blonde's awkwardness and examined her stomach, "Oh, bruises. Well, I can't do anything about that except offer some ice packs, however the cuts on your faces need to be checked up on." She dug around in the first aid kit and produced some ice packs and some bottles. "Erm... You can put your shirt back down... Oh..."

Anna had dozed off during the middle of Elsa's sentence, her face was flushed and there was a small smile on her lips. One hand rested across her chest and the other fell onto the floor, her soft snores filled the room. The older girl smiled softly, put away the things and brought her to the other room.

"I forgive you. But that doesn't mean you can run off again, do it again and you won't have legs. Yes, I'm talking to you while you sleep... You heard me when I told you my name so I figured you would hear me now." Elsa realized she was going to start rambling, "Wow, you are rubbing off on me..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Basically, I worked on this two days ago, then I had to stop and work on a book report, then I worked on this yesterday, but I stopped to do a power point and I am writing this super quickly before I go and finish off an essay.**

**Sorry if Elsa didn't seem angry enough, I just want to say she never had to deal with this and her first instinct is to shut people out or, in this case, shut people in... If you see any mistakes please tell me!**

**Around now, I will be introducing new characters, since I'm running out of characters from Frozen itself, so don't judge Periwinkle XD**

**Agh, hopefully I'll update during the weekends...**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


	11. He's the Monster We Fear He is

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Eleven- He's the Monster We Fear He is**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Like, ohemgee I, like, totes hate skewl. It's like totes gross. Ohemgee.  
>Don't judge me, ugh, my teachers don't know how much shit they drop on my head...<strong>

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff (If y'know what I mean) ;)_**

**_Warning: Rape type content below._**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Disney *clapping and cheering to Disney for the awesome animations!*_**

* * *

><p>Warm arms wrapped around Elsa's stomach, she shivered and sunk further into the arms. The blonde snaked her arms around the body next to her and sighed into the warmth.<p>

"Kristoff, your hands are so nice and cool... Kristoff? Aaah! Oh my gods, crap!" Anna shrieked into Elsa's ear and she jerked backwards.

Elsa opened her eyes lazily and smirked at Anna's surprised look, "Morning, puppy. I though you would get used to waking up with blue walls around you."

Anna smiled at the blonde, "And the blue ceiling." She grabbed the older girl's arms and pulled her closer, "My bruises hurt and your hands are _still_ the perfect temperature. Didn't I say that the last time Hans came to beat my ass for some info he could just search online for?"

She nuzzled her face into the other girl's blonde hair, Elsa stiffened and her body didn't move at all, "Um..." She slowly relaxed before taking on an apologetic expression, "I am so sorry for what Hans did, I shouldn't have left you with Periwinkle." Anna shook her head with a small laugh.

"Oh, so you get to say sorry and I don't?" Elsa rolled her eyes and pulled away, ignoring Anna's whimper.

Only now did Anna realize that Elsa was only wearing a large button down t-shirt, her legs were completely bare and Anna couldn't help but stare at the pale, muscular legs. "You look pretty hungry with that look on your face." Anna's eyes snapped upwards to look at Elsa's face, her arms were folded over her chest and there was a smirk on her slightly flustered face.

The ginger blushed and slowly got out of bed, she hissed at the searing pain that shot through her body. She gave Elsa a reassuring smile at the blonde's worried expression, "I'm going to go check on Olaf and get changed." Elsa smiled softly and padded out the room with a pile of clothes in her arms.

* * *

><p>Olaf's room, the kitchen and Elsa's bedroom were all empty, Olaf sat in a pile of blankets and pillows, watching TV. She gently pushed open the study room door, she winced at the sound of the door creaking loudly. Elsa looked up from her book at the big desk, her posture was elegant, almost like a queen...<p>

"Elsa. I'm bored and I obviously can't run with my injuries. Also, it wasn't hard for you to find me last time and I don't want to see Periwinkle ever again."

The blonde sighed, put down her book and looked out the window, "Anna, not now... Oh, I gotta take this call." Anna nodded and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Oh, okay, right. Yeah, no listening to your conversations, then. Bye." Her face flushed at Elsa's pointed look and shuffled out as quietly as possible, which wasn't quiet at all.

She pressed her face to the door, wincing when her injured shoulder hit the door.

"Hans? Hello." Elsa's voice was slightly muffled, the younger girl pressed herself closer to the door to hear better. "Yes 'sir'. W-What? No! You can't, she's still recovering from yesterday, Periwinkle hit her as well." Anna strained her ears and frowned.

"Yes... You don't need to deal with him, I probably already scared him shitless... You can't, once again she's still reco... Yes, okay I wi..." The strawberry blonde's breathing quickened, Hans is coming again? Shit, oh shit. She tried to make out the rest of the words being said.  
>"Yes, your great and awesome highness." Elsa groaned and dropped her phone on the desk, "Dumbass, doesn't even recognize sarcasm..." Anna stifled a giggle. The girl yelped when the door was pulled open and she landed roughly on her bruised shoulder.<p>

Anna groaned and gingerly got up, "Oh gosh, that hurt. Ow, oh... Uh... Heh... Hi, Elsa." She looked up at the blonde, "Wasn't listening in on your conversation or anything." She frowned at the blonde, Elsa's eyes were scanning her body. Her gaze stopped at Anna's legs, she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Loving the outfit. Since you _were_ obviously listening in to my conversation, I suggest you go wear the yellow pants. I mean, don't get me wrong, you look great in those shorts and that shirt totally brings out your eyes and makes your freckles stand out a bit more, but Hans is coming." Anna's face and neck turned beet red and she looked away. Elsa chuckled at the sight of Anna's flushed face.

"Aren't you cold? It's winter right now in case you haven't seen the snow outside."

Anna rolled her eyes, "This apartment is like really hot, seriously. Also, it hurts when the fabric touches my cuts." Elsa frowns and starts to apologize about the beatings again, "It's okay! As long as I don't have to look at Periwinkles ugly ass face and see the General's sideburns"

"I can't promise that, puppy." Elsa's face was serious as she walked to the living room, "Olaf, can you stay in your room for a while?" The door bell rung. "Oh shi- Anna, get out here, you don't have time to change, Olaf go. Now." The strawberry blonde scrambled into the room with a look of terror and worry on her face while Olaf skipped past into his room.

"E-Elsa... What's he doing here again?" They both knew the answer to that, then the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Anna sat herself down on the now shiny metal chair and thrust her arms backwards to be tied, the knots were tied- loosely- as usual around her wrists and her ankles were bound to the chair. Hans leaned against the white walls and observed the cleaned room, he smirked, "I could use you as a maid." Anna squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths to calm herself down before she did something crazy, "I'm going to ask you a question, if you talk about Dark Voodoo or whatever he is, there will be consequences."<p>

He raise an eyebrow at her silence, he dumped the gloves to the side and stepped closer. "Do you want to know what's in the white box?" Anna stared at him like he grew 2 heads, "Oh, Anna. You know what happened when you don't answer." He held her chin in his hand, his face was dangerously close to hers and his lips were twisted into a smile. She tossed her head away from his grasp and shook her head, ignoring the screams in her head telling her to nod.

He started to chuckle, Anna nervously laughed along with him, her head jerked back as he slapped her, "You want to know what's in the white box?" She glared at him and nodded.

He strode to the box and tapped in some passcodes and using keys from his coat to unlock every single padlock connected to the front. "In here contains chemicals, when you are injected or you make contact with it in anyway, you start to get dizzy and then you faint. When you wake up, you will find you can no longer move, you're paralyzed." He reaches in and produces a syringe with a transparent liquid in it, "Then, there is another chemical, someone else takes it and this person will get hazy vision for at least 8 hours." He pulls out another syringe with red liquid in it.

"Okay, cool. Getting paralyzed and hazy vision, chemicals are bad for your health, I get it. Do you have a thing about preparing speeches and saying a ton of shit? 'Cause wow, you took your time explaining the company thing that one time..." Hans smiled at Anna's dry reply and gently put back the chemical.

"Let's call the transparent one chemical S for slut and the red one chemical H."

"How original and I'm guessing H is for Hans or maybe hideous, but that's the same thing isn't it?"

Hans slapped her harder in the face, "After the hazy vision is gone, people with chemical H in their blood will be able to control anyone injected with chemical S. That is if they know the first 3 words said to the person when they wake up." He punched her in the stomach when she stuck her tongue out at him, "This chemical is very expensive and is only used as a last resort plan, so let's just hope you mean a lot to your father."

Anna's eyes widened, "W-Wait, what? Are you trying to use me as a ransom? Dad won't let you take me or the company!" Hans punched her again.

"Oh, honey. I'm not taking you, I'm either giving you to him in exchange for the company or you'll be a slave, no, not a slave. You'll be _my_ slave; you'll walk right up to your dumb ass of a father and get him to hand the company over. Once I'm done, you will just be a body at my feet." He smiled at her paling face.

"Dad won't let you, he'll figure something out! He will figure it out, he won't let me die!" Anna's panicked voice made Hans amused, she spat at him which earned her 2 more punches.

His eyes were cold and he looked down at her, "Don't be so sure, a man powered by greed is one powerful man. Also, he did put up a big fight during his business trip, damn, next time you decide to kill that man don't use explosives. He even managed to wake up from his supposed coma..."

Anna screamed then, "What? What the fuck did you fucking do? Is that where you were?" She struggled against the ropes, then her fury was directed to the blonde staring at her with wide eyes and mouth open,  
>"You were cleaning up his mess! You mean the aftermath of a fucking bomb? W-What did I, what did dad ever do to deserve this?" Her breathing was ragged, silent tears rolled down her cheeks.<p>

"You don't deserve this, in fact it's totally unfair, but you have to learn that life isn't fair. Your father, however, did deserve this. He is a ruthless man." Hans said as he looked at Anna with a look of pity in his eyes.

Anna stayed silent, her breathing had gotten louder and the muscles in her arm were tensed. Hans rolled his eyes at her silence, he turned to Elsa, "Contact Gaston, tell him everything is ready and put the plan in action tomorrow. I need to... inform Anna on a few things before anything happens." The blonde left the room, her face emotionless, uh oh. Hans advanced to Anna, he reached out and unbuttoned the first button on Anna's button-down shirt. "I love your choice of clothes for today... I'm sorry about the bruises on your lovely legs."

The strawberry blonde gulped and backed into the chair, "D-Don't Hans, don't do this."

He unbuttoned the next one and unzipped her shorts, he then violently slapped her, "Don't tell me what to do and address me as master, you might as well get used to it, since your father won't give up his precious company."

"He will! You'll see!" She struggled against her bindings and whimpered when he unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, "Please, don't do this. I don't want to do this with you."

Hans paused, he looked up at her scared expression, "You're a virgin, that's surprising. Honey, I'm going to show you a new way of enjoyment, you won't find this with anyone else."

Rough, thin lips were jammed against Anna's lips, she struggled and wrenched her face away from his. Hans expression was cold, he slapped her again, then jamming his lips onto hers and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could and she tasted blood in her mouth. "Fuck... Don't want to kiss? Fine." He ripped the fabric of her shirt away from her body and slid his hand onto her breasts, she started to scream and pull at her bindings.

His long finger tips lightly brushed against her bruises making Anna to gulp. She tried to make her hands small enough to escape the hold of the ropes, but only ended up making it worst.

-xxx-

Her pants were around her ankles and her bra was unclasped, Hans was staring at her greedily and his hands were hovering over the back of her bra.

The door creaked open and a loud gasp was heard, Anna barely had enough energy to look up at Elsa.

She had received several punches to her stomach, a few more slaps and her shoulders were probably bruised from when Hans gripped her.

Elsa's face was blank, Anna could see she was angry, it was like when she had run off. The anger radiated off her, except this time there was much more anger then there was before. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were burning holes into everything she looked at.

"Sir." Her voice was forced, "Gaston says he will meet you tomorrow morning at ten for final preparations and Dave is waiting." She was trying very hard to control her anger her eyes twitched a bit.

Hans stepped away from the shivering Anna, "I'll be back to do as promised and show you new ways of enjoyment, Anna." He walked out, pulling his leather gloves on and a smirk on his face.

The moment Elsa heard the front door close, she ran to Anna's side. Her face was red, not only from anger, but also from seeing Anna's body. She gently undid the ropes and looked up at Anna, her arms shot out to catch Anna.

She had fainted from exhaustion.

**A/N**

**I don't like how I ended this chapter... Ugh, guys you might be happy about next chapter, though ;) Well... Maybe 2 chapters from now, don't know, depends on future me. Please point out any mistakes and I'll correct them!**

**Also, I won't be able to update soon, I have 3 tests coming up and a lot of assignments, so stick with me, guys! Thanks for all your support, I love you guys so fucking much!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


	12. I'm Not Right Here

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Twelve- I'm Not Right Here**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Turns out I have 4 tests, yay. 3 down, 1 more to go! Suckers! What is my life? XD Anyways, I have some news, it will be written at the Author's Note at the end of this.**

**Also, recap: Anna gets almost raped and Elsa saves her by telling Hans that Dave is calling.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other 'stuff' ;) if y'know what I mean_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>Elsa's eyes snapped open, she heard the front doors open, her head immediately whipped around to see Anna sound asleep. She crept into the living room, Hans leaned against the wall, his eyes bore into hers and his lips in a straight line.<p>

She smiled and pushed her hair back with a hand, she took a few steps forward and stood limply in the middle of the room.

He let out a short laugh, "Oh, Elsa..." He pushed off the wall and stood in front of her, "Always have to save people, don't you? Y'know when I got to the mansion, Dave actually kicked me out."

Hans shook his eyes and sighed at Elsa's dull eyes, her face was unreadable. God, he hated when she did that, she looked annoying. "Hans, what do you want?"

"Wake the bitch up and get to the back room."

"No."

"What?"

Elsa glared at him, her face determined and shook her head, "I said no. She's already bruised and cut, she doesn't need to be hurt even more."

The tall man drew himself into his full height, "The world isn't fair, you of all people should know. There is no limit to pain, so who cares if she doesn't need to be hurt even more!"

Her fists clenched, she didn't move from the doorway. Hans took a deep breath, "You know what happens if you're not going to move and let me see the slut, it means I'm getting payment." Right after the last words left his mouth, his big fist connected with Elsa's cheek. She gasped and blinked a few times, when she turned she barely had time to take a breath before his fist connected again and again and again. Elsa clenched her teeth together and dug her fingernails into her hands to stop from clawing back at him, she wouldn't scream or cry, she wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

Her lips curled upwards and she looked at him straight in the eyes, "You." Punch. "Stupid." Punch. "Bitch." Punch. He slapped her harder against her now bruised face, knocking her onto the floor. "Next time, Elsa, don't stop me, unless you're ready for a whipping." He spat at her, gave her leg a good kick and stepped out the apartment.

"I'll take on anything." She muttered under her breath, got up, dusted down her pajama bottoms and wiped her bloody nose, "Wanker."

* * *

><p>The sun barely peaked over the houses, Elsa swung her legs up and grunted at the pain in her cheek. She grumbled to herself in annoyance, quickly reaching for her robe, she went out to the balcony and stared out at the empty streets below.<p>

She took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth, unlit. Anna had been whimpering all night and when Elsa tried to help, she had screamed, pushed and kicked at everything, this was all in her sleep.

Elsa buried her head in her hands and sighed, not being bothered by the bruises on her face.

-xxx-

_The wind slapped against her skinny body, Elsa protectively shielded a young boy that was bundled up in her arms. "It's going to be okay, Olaf." She whispered words to the boy, not only comforting the boy, but also comforting herself. _

_They didn't have a home, they didn't have food and most of the tattered clothes they owned was draped against the younger brother. A door swung open and an old man beckoned them into his house, the blonde eyed him and cowered against a wall, her arms tensed around her brother. _

_"Come in, it's freezing! You're in the middle of a blizzard, for god's sake!" The old man shouted over the wind, he looked frustrated. Elsa didn't budge, her muscles stood out from her ripped sleeves, her brother dug his face into her stomach and groggily opened his eyes._

_He shuddered when snow started to drift down onto them and whispered, "E-Elsa... I-I'm cold." She instantly pushed herself off the wall and shuffled towards the light that streamed from the doorway._

_She stood by the doorway and waited for the man to say something, anything. Instead, he motioned towards the fireplace and pulled in 2 large pillows and a blanket. He hobbled out again and came back with 2 mugs of hot chocolate, the boy with jet black hair was huddled under the blanket near the fire. The older girl sat against the wall with a pillow to prop herself up, she scrambled to her feet when he walked in and quickly stood in front of him, she was barely taller than him. "Uh... thanks for um... letting me and my brother stay in here during the blizzard." She managed to croak out, she didn't seem ti talk that much._

_The old man beamed at her, "No problem, my name is Geppetto." He lifted a hand at pointed at the now sleeping boy, "My boy is around his age, he is in hospital." The man seemed to be lost in thought._

_"I'm sorry, we'll get out of your house after the blizzard."_

_He immediately whipped his eyes up at her and frowned, "Absolutely not. You 2 will stick with me here until you get a stable job and can afford your own home!" he shook his head violently._

_The two woke up in the living room for the next few weeks, Elsa roamed the streets in search for a job, she was slowly giving up. The blonde resorted to street fighting twice a week on Saturday and Wednesday, Geppetto continued to care for them and even let Olaf join him as he worked._

-xxx-

A small hand gripped at her cold fingers, interrupting her thoughts, "Elsa?" She smiled down at her brother and slipped the cigarette back into her pockets.

"Hey, Olaf. Let's go back in, yeah? Do you want me to call Marshmallow over, you guys can play on the X-box." He nodded with a smile and squeezed his older sister's hand.

He bounded to the sofa and grabbed the remote, "Where is Anna?" Elsa jerked her thumb to her own room, "Oh, okay. I love you."

A small smile flickered onto the blondes face, pain shot through her face and she grunted, "Love you too, my little snowman."

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon filled the room, Elsa set it down on the bedside table and gently nudged Anna. The younger girl whimpered and stuck her face closer under the covers, the blonde sighed and yanked the blankets of the smaller girl.<p>

Her teal eyes snapped open, she jerked backwards and rolled onto the floor, her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths. Elsa stared at her with alarm, the younger girl pulled a pillow of the bed and hugged it to herself. "Anna... What are you doing? I got food, you like food. Come on, wash up."

Anna gulped and pushed herself into the wall, she yelped when Elsa rounded the bed and stood in front of her. The blonde reached down to hoist Anna up, but the moment her fingers made contact with Anna's wrist, the girl hissed and threw the pillow at Elsa.

"Don't hurt me..." She murmured quietly to herself, Elsa's frown deepened, she crouched down to level her blue eyes with Anna's.

"Anna..." She quietly whispered to the shivering girl, "I'm not going to hurt you, come on. Get up, alright? I'll leave the room and you go shower and dress, yeah?" Anna's wide eyes looked crazy, but slowly she started to relax. "Get ready, maybe we'll get some Mcdonalds later." Anna shook her head and her body tensed again.

"Can I stay in bed?" Anna managed to whisper, the blonde got up with a sigh and nodded. Anna slowly crawled into the sheets and buried herself under the blanket, tears slowly snuck down her face.

Elsa stood at the door, "Breakfast on the table and uh... I'm not going to let you stay in bed all day. So, at least get up for lunch." The door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Anna didn't go to lunch. When Elsa tried to drag her with her ankles, she had kicked Elsa in the arm, Elsa barely flinched, she just sighed and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Get up! Jeez, get up. At least say hi to Marshmallow!" Elsa poked at the lump in the blanket, Anna cringed and moved farther away from Elsa. "Hans, you absolute douche, fucking hell." She muttered to herself.

-xxx-

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa sang as she swung through the door with a huge grin on her face, "I have chocolate! Hot chocolate, Willy Wonka chocolate, mars bars, melted chocolate, oh, and Olaf bought those chocolate statue things with Marshmallow!"

Anna started to breath heavily when Elsa placed her hand on top of her head, she threw herself of the bed and dragged the blankets down with her.

"What the fuck did Hans do to you? Why the fuck does he have to traumatize everyone?" Elsa threw her arms up and exclaimed, she stomped out the room and slammed the door as Anna's tears started to flow down once more.

-xxx-

"We can go watch another movie if you want. There's that new Disney movie, Anna, please." The blonde stood over Anna's curled up figure, she had learned to stop making contact with Anna, "You didn't touch your breakfast, you didn't go for lunch and the chocolate I wasted my money on is lying there. Now, you won't even come for dinner!"

Elsa face palmed when she heard Anna's soft sniffling, she huffed with annoyance at the pain that came from her bruised face. "Look, Anna. I'm sorry for shouting at you, but can you just get the hell out of bed and eat food. I would rather have you be a big, fat pig then as skinny as a stick." She said softer, but couldn't keep the desperation from her voice.

Anna pulled the sheets closer to her body from her corner of the room, "Please... Please leave." Anna murmured from under the covers, Elsa sighed and trotted out the room.

* * *

><p>The door to the balcony slid to a close and Elsa stepped into the warm air, she dropped a cigarette butt into the bin with a groan. She smoked, why the hell did she smoke? Creaking open the door to her room, she peaked in, a small smile crept onto her lips. The bacon on the plate was gone and half of the hot chocolate was gone.<p>

She pushed the door wider and crept in, Anna had dozed off on the desk seat, she had changed out of pajamas and wore a pair of long, baggy pants and a blue hoodie that was probably 2 sizes too big for her.

Elsa chuckled and gently tapped Anna's shoulder, she heard a sharp intake of breath and was shoved back by Anna. The younger girl looked alarm, her back was pressed against the wall and her arms were tensed, she blinked a few times before flashing an apologetic look to Elsa.

"Thanks... for uh... eating and changing. Even though it's almost midnight and you should actually be in PJs..." Elsa regained her balance and awkwardly scratched the back of her head, the two stood facing each other for a while. The blonde smiled and motioned towards the door after an awkward silence, "Let's go to the living room."

Anna sat on the sofa, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and Elsa. The younger of the two had her fists clenched under the long sleeves of her hoodie and her knees were brought to her chest.

Elsa had her hands on her legs, her fingers tapping a beat on her knee and her eyes glues to Anna's face. "So, how is the weather?" Elsa made a feeble attempt to start up a conversation.

Anna took her head out from her arms and looked out the balcony, "Cold?"

The blonde chuckled, "How did you know? What is that? Snow?" She face palmed in a playful way, but her face stung more, "Why the fuck do I keep doing that?"

Somehow during their short exchange, Elsa had gotten closer or maybe that was Anna's nerves, who knows? She looked at Elsa's face closely, her mouth was shaped in an 'o', she could barely see the bruises through the dim lighting, but it was there. She gingerly placed her fingers on the side of Elsa's face and tilted it to get a better look at the bruises.

Elsa's eyes shot down to meet Anna's, her body was more tense then it had ever been before and her mouth was hanging open. "Does it hurt?" Anna whispered softly, her fingers outlined the bruise as Elsa gulped and managed to stutter out a quick no. "Oh, okay. S-Sorry, oh gosh. Don't hurt me." Anna pulled her hand back and leaned back as she realized how close she had gotten.

The blonde's hand shot out, her long fingers wrapped around Anna's wrist and ignored the butterflies that were practically hammering at her stomach. Both of their heart rates quickened and their eyes met, alarmed and scared ones met determined, blue ones, Elsa took a deep breath and blinked.

She slammed their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Told you that this chapter would be good! Well, I implied it... Whatever, same thing.**

**Anyways, the news is that I'm starting a new shared account and I'm going to be writing more Elsanna shit on there. However, I might not start immediately because of my crazy schedule and I also need to write this story. I do have a lot of ideas for Elsanna, I can actually make a list XD**

**This account is called SnowingElsanna which I am sharing with 4daluvoffutayuri**

**Hopefully I'll update soon! Love you guys!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	13. For the Second Time in a While

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Thirteen- For the Second Time in a While**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Any TV shows or music out there? I already watch DW, Sherlock, the fosters, Once Upon A Time, Teen Wolf, twisted, Adventure Time, Bravest Warriors, How I Met Your Mother, Star Crossed, PLL, 2 Broke Girls and TVD.  
>I probably watched more, but ugh I can't think... BY THE WAY: REMEMBER ELSA'S DEAD LITTLE SISTER IS CALLED ELLIE.<strong>

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other things ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>Elsa's tongue prodded at Anna's lips asking for entrance, she immediately opened her mouth and the two tongues met in the middle. They explored each other's mouths and nipped at each other, Anna's hand yanked at Elsa's braid as the blonde wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. Elsa pressed their lips harder together and Anna let out a moan of appreciation.<p>

The blonde came to her senses and pulled away, ignoring the whimper from Anna, she sprung to her feet and scrambled away. "Oh my gods. Go to sleep. Now. Don't you fucking argue! I am not in the mood for your shit." Elsa's eyes were wide, her hair was messed up by Anna's roaming hand and her finger was trembling as she pointed towards the corridor, "Move!" She shouted at Anna who was sitting there unmoving with her mouth half open.

"Elsa... I-" Anna started to speak.

"For once just listen to me and move." Her voice was cold, her back was straight and her muscles were tensed through her shirt. Anna stuttered a good night and shuffled out the room under Elsa's cool stare, when she got to the room, she instantly slammed the door shut and crawled under the covers with tears threatening to spill out.

In the living room, Elsa groaned in frustration, she ran a hand through her hair and dropped herself on the sofa. _Conceal, don't feel_.

She grunted and got comfortable on the sofa, "What the hell am I going to do?" She said to know one in particular.

* * *

><p>Olaf sat up with a huge smile on his face, he skipped out of his room in his snowman patterned pajamas and skidded to a stop in the kitchen. "Elsa?" He stuck his head through the doorway, "What's for breakfast?"<p>

His older sister turned around with a frown on her face, she blinked a few times before sending a small smile to him, "Uh... Pancakes." She murmured, Olaf grinned, she was lost in thought and whenever this happened those thoughts were either embarrassing or it confused her or maybe both.

"Oh, pancakes. I love pancakes. Spring is coming, I can smell spring and after spring it's summer! Anyways, Elsa. You look pretty today." Elsa nodded before turning around and grabbing some plates, "I love you, oh dear sister of mine. I would melt for you."

She sighed, "Olaf, I'm not going to tell you my thoughts right now." He pouted and sniffled, his eyes started to water, "Olaf. Stop. Don't. Olaf! Oh gosh. If you continue I'm going to ban you from going out during summer. Wrong thing to say! Oh, honey, I didn't mean it, stop crying. Fine, I'll let you out." Olaf's tears continued to pour down, "Okay! Fine, I'll tell you just stop."

Olaf grinned and rubbed the tears away from his face, "And?" He gestured with his hands telling her to continue.

"Imighthavelikekissed Ah-neeeh..." She rushed out with her face buried in her arms.

Olaf rolled his eyes, "People say I'm smart for my age, but I'm not smart enough to learn Elsa-nese."

"I uh... Aaaaah-neeeeeh." She stuffed her face onto her arm. Olaf sighed and poked her. "I kissed Anna."

He burst out laughing, he almost fell of the chair but Elsa grabbed his arm to stop him, he got up and hugged Elsa. He continued to laugh into her shoulder and if you looked close enough, you could even see some tears. "Oh, Elsa... You call Anna 'Ah-neh', I'm going to tell her."

Elsa glared at her younger brother and dropped him on his feet, "You are smart for your age, you're also mean for your age."

"Thanks. Finally! Me and Marshmallow were wondering when you two were going to get together, he owes me 5!"

She gasped at this and slung him over her shoulder, "You were betting on us? Are you serious? Oh, you are going to get punished!" She dropped her giggling brother on the sofa and attacked his stomach with her fingers.

"E-Elsa! S-Stop!" Her brother gasped between howls of laughter, his sister had a sly smirk on her face as she continued to tickle him, "S-Staph. O-Oh! Hey Anna!" Elsa stopped tickling her brother, she shoved him off the sofa and onto the bean bag and swiveled around.

Anna stood at the doorway, she had a terrible bedhead and her eyelids still drooped down, covering her puffy, red eyes. The blonde immediately felt bad, she had obviously been crying, Elsa coughed when Olaf started to giggle. "Olaf, can you shut up, please?"

"Of course, dear sister. I'll go and call Marshmallow in my room with a closed door and totally not listen in on your conversation." He waddled out the room, ignoring Elsa's glare.

The two stood in silence, ice blue staring into blue-green. Anna fiddled with her fingers and Elsa's hand hovered over her cigarette box, they both opened their mouths to start a conversation at the same time.

"Oh, you go first..." Elsa pulled her hand out of her pockets and smiled at Anna.

The younger girl shook her head, "No, no. It's okay, you go ahead. I was going to ask how the weather was."

"It's cold." Elsa repeated Anna's answer from the previous night, they chuckled a bit before silence fell on the two again.

"So... Uh..." Elsa knew what was going to come out of Anna's mouth and she didn't like it, she didn't say anything, waiting for Anna to continue, "About last night..." Anna trailed off.

Her kidnapper's face hardened, she stood up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen with Anna trailing close behind, "Forget it. It never happened and it didn't mean anything, I was just caught up in the moment, okay?"

Anna opened her mouth, then closed it, her brain was working. She looked like she was going to say yes, to agree that forgetting was the best, of course that's only what it _looked_ like, what came out of her mouth next was not.

"Why? Why the fudge cakes?" Anna yelled, "You act all bad ass and mean, then you go ahead and treat me like an actual human. You took care of me after General meany Ambrose beat me up and when I wake up to actually talk you're all distant and freaky! Why the hell are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to everyone? I don't even know if you have friends outside of this! What are you so freaking afraid of?"

"Enough!" the blonde yelled back, her face showed actual anger, not the blank look, this was more scary, "Forget it ever happened! Have you ever considered that maybe I felt bad for you? That I was nice because of pity? Stop talking about it!"

Anna's face flashed with shock that transformed into anger then finally sadness. She swallowed a big lump in her throat, she turned and fled out the front door. Elsa stood still before turning to chase after the strawberry blonde, she wasn't running after her because Hans told her to, she was running because she had lied, she liked Anna. A lot.

The younger girl bolted down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator, tears streamed down her face, she shoved open the two doors at the bottom and stumbled into the cold winter air.

She heard Elsa running down the stairs after her, so she ran. She ran as fast as she can, she came to a stop at the woods and looked around. Anna let out a small laugh, this was where she met Oaken last time, the big man was funny.

-xxx-

Elsa burst out into the open, she saw footprints leading to the woods, she ran after them. "Oh Ellie, help me..." She muttered a prayer to her long gone sister.

* * *

><p>A ringing sound echoed through the convenient store as Anna pushed open the door, she looked around the store and saw the big man at the cashier.<p>

"Yoohoo! Good to see you here! Family fixed up sauna, want to sit in it for a while?" Anna smiled at the Oaken's heavily accented words but shook her head.

She walked up to the man, wiping her eyes with her sleeves, he raised an eyebrow and commented, "Yowza, your hair is... well... yowza!"

Anna sighed and patted at her hair, she turned around at the sound of the bell above the door ringing. The old man who knew about Elsa stepped into the shop, he raised an eyebrow at Anna.

"Oh, my dear child. Mr. Oaken, can I leave my bags here? I need to talk to Anna for a moment outside." He gently put the bags on the floor and beckoned for Anna to follow him. "How badly did she mess up?"

He pulled the young girl into a hug as she started to cry into his shoulder, "Very badly." She pouted against the old man's puffy jacket.

He chuckled, "Well, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Now, what are you doing here at Oaken's? Did you want a soda?"

She pulled away and looked away, "I actually don't know, I was just following my feet. I bumped into Oaken the last time I saw you, literally bumped into him..."

The old man nodded and smiled, his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled and he thrust his hand into his pockets searching for something, "Oh, yes, and you can call me Geppetto." He took out a few coins, "Go buy yourself something, yeah? Think of this as Elsa's apology, I owe her a lot." He smiled and led them back into the shop.

Anna looked at the coins, "I can't. Really! At least take one coin back!"

She turned around to look at the shop, there was nothing that she wanted to buy, wait. There was a pay phone. She slowly made her way to the phone, not believing her luck, she took a shaky breath, slid in a coin and dialed the familiar number.

-xxx-

"Hello?" A voice croaked out from the other line, his voice was hoarse, "Who is this?" He cleared his throat, "Hello?!"

A smile flickered onto her face, "K-Kristoff!"

There was a clattering on the other end and a lot of shuffling sounds, "Anna! Oh my gosh, Anna! The phone dropped just then..." He sounded like he was going to cry, honestly, Anna wouldn't judge him, "Are you okay? Where's the bitch that kidnapped you? Where are you? We all missed you, I love you so much!" He rushed out.

"Elsa."

"What?"

"Her name is Elsa."

Kristoff sighed and Anna could tell he rolled his eyes, "Where the fuck is she? Is she letting you go? I have been worried sick, I'm going to track this phone call."

"No point. It's a payphone, I don't even know where I am."

There was more shuffling sounds, "Anna..." His voice was softer, "What did she do to you? You used to be so hopeful, you would believe in people even when everything is lost."

Her heart beat quickened, he knew her so well, "I-It wasn't her, it was her boss. Hans. H-He um... hit me and uh... almost did the thing with me..."

She winced when he heard the phone getting dropped again and more banging sounds, he was probably throwing things across the room, "He did what? Tell me the names of everyone. Anna, please."

"Kristoff, time is running out. I just want to say that I love you and everyone else. I will miss you all, bye."

"Anna!" He was screaming now, she was pretty sure Oaken could hear Kristoff from the other side of the shop, "Don't do this! Give me information, I can help. Please, don't do this! Anna, that sounded like a good bye forever to me and I don't want to say goodbye. Anna, please. Please." He sobbed from the other line, tears of her own dripped down her face as she hung up, ending the call.

"I'm so sorry, Kristoff. I can't leave, Hans will beat Elsa and Olaf. I'm so sorry..." She whispered to the air, she sunk to the floor as tears streamed down her face and dripped onto the floor.

She felt Geppetto pat her back and whisper some comforting words to her, the door opened and cold air rushed in.

A firm grip was placed on Anna's arm, she obediently stood up. The person exchanged a few words with Geppetto and guided Anna out.

"We have some things to discuss." Elsa's cool voice glided into Anna's ear, she could tell the blonde had spoken through gritted teeth. Her eyes were cold and her sneakers were probably filled with snow, the younger girl stayed silent by Elsa's side.

Her kidnapper's muscles were sticking out against her jeans as she shoved Anna towards the apartment, damn, she was mad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I feel extremely bad for Kristoff and Anna, I'm sorry... There will be more arguments to come and more 'opening up to each other'! Maybe also a bit more crying, actually, a metric butt load of crying to come...**

**I told you I would update sooner! Love you guys, keep on dropping some reviews down there, it means a lot to me. I will also start a new story on my other account (hopefully).**

**I RAN OUT OF APPLE JUICE. WHAT IS THIS? WHICH ONE OF YOU PEASANTS DID THIS? WHICH ONE?**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	14. Kisser Upper

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Fourteen- Kisser Upper**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well done, teachers. Well freaking done. *slow claps* you bitches- no, I meant well educated and kind people- actually managed to put in more stress and give me one more test and like only 99103928407128 more projects to do...**

**Also sorry if the following is sorta anti-climactic, cause... well, it is.**

**Also this chapter is more bonding between the two, as you can tell by the title of this chapter. :) I think Anna had too much pain... for now... AHAHAHAHAA! Okay, bye now...**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff, If y'know what I mean ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Disney and such._**

* * *

><p>Elsa slammed the kitchen door, ignoring her younger brother's words, she shoved Anna into a chair and sat across from her.<p>

"So..." The younger girl started, "You look great today, not that you don't look great every other day, but you know... That jacket totally brings out your eyes. Let's share some chocolate. You don't want to? No? Okay... How's the weather? You wanna here some animal puns? I know a ton of animal puns, like a lot. I like winter, do you like winter? You look like a person that likes winter. Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me, I mean it is sorta your faul-"

Elsa slammed her hand on the table, she glared at Anna and shouted, "I'm not fucking mad at you, I'm mad at myself."

The younger girl froze in shock before coming to her senses and snapping out of it, "Wow, that went surprisingly well." She stated.

The blonde groaned and slammed her face on the table. Her knuckles were white from the hardcore fist clenching going on and the tips of her ears were red. "Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark on your forehead..."

"Can you fucking not?" Elsa growled into the table.

"I'm pretty sure Olaf's listening at the door, isn't that right, snowman?"

"No, I'm not!" Came the muffled reply, there was some shuffling from the other side of the door, a lot of heavy footsteps and the sound of a door opening, "See? I'm in the corridor!"

His older sister let out a frustrated yell, "I'm going to sleep, help yourself to the food and good luck trying to escape this time." She pushed herself from her chair and slammed the door loudly behind her, leaving a slightly scared Anna behind her.

That's Elsa when she's attempting to control her anger and is successful with it, what happens when Elsa let's all her anger out...

* * *

><p>Anna picked up the remaining chocolate bars and walked out of the kitchen, she's escaped through the front door easily before, so what makes now different?<p>

She sighed and plopped herself down in front of the TV, skipping through channels, she finally settled for a High School Musical marathon.

-xxx-

Her curiosity won over. Anna groaned and turned the TV off in the middle of Zac Efron's song in the third movie, she swung her legs off the sofa and got up.  
>A shiny, hot pink lock was stuck to the door with a yellow post it note stuck on top, Anna frowned and wandered closer.<p>

_Thought you would appreciate pink. Good luck guessing the code. xx_

She looked down at the lock, instead of a 4 digit number code, it needed 4 letters. "Are you freaking serious? Letters? And I don't like pink that much... ish..." Anna shouted over her shoulder, "Aw, you added X's! Also, your handwriting is really nice..."

There was a loud groan, "Shut up..." Her kidnapper's lazy voice floated down the corridor.

Anna frowned, she reached down to the lock. **A-B-C-D**, it didn't work.

She put in **E-L-S-A**, **O-L-A-F** and her own name, all of them not working. **H-A-N-S**, the lock didn't even budge, in fact she was pretty sure it would have laughed at her if it was alive . She entered random letters and words into the strangely colored lock, none of them worked.

She sighed and trudged back into the blue room that she now considered to be her own room. Grabbing a pair of manly pink and purple striped pajamas, she stepped into the connected the bathroom and washed up, afterwards she slipped into the blankets next to the already asleep blonde.

"Good night..." She whispered, only getting soft snores as a reply, "I don't even know why I bothered with the lock, I don't feel like escaping in the middle of the night during winter."

Her kidnapper rolled over and opened an eye, "You said 'good night', that means shut up in the language of sleep."

"I know the language of sleep better than you and don't you even think of denying that. However, since I'm such a kind person, I have decided to not talk for the rest of this night." Anna stated with a beam and squeezed her eyes shut.

-xxx-

Not even ten minutes later, Elsa felt a poke in her back and Anna whispering, "Are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad at you."

There was a short moment of silence and Anna scooting closer. "I know, but are you still mad in general."

The blonde groaned in annoyance, "I thought you said you wouldn't talk for the rest of the night!" She shut her eyes tighter after feeling a poke to the back again, "No. I'm not mad anymore."

"I knew it was because you didn't get enough sleep!"

"Go to sleep..." The older girl hurled the blanket over her head.

"Yes, Queen Ice Block."

"Shut the fuck up, puppy."

"Watch your language!" Anna yelped, barely dodging a pillow being thrown at her.

* * *

><p>Anna tossed herself onto the older girl's lap; they were seated in the study room. Olaf and Marshmallow had gone to town with Mr. Mallow, Elsa <em>was<em> sitting alone in the study room with a book.

The blonde stiffened and shoved Anna off her.

"Ouch, rejected..." The younger girl said as she glared at Elsa and got to her feet, "Thanks for being the always kind person you are."

"Sorry, not used to having other people over, Olaf doesn't count." She put down her book and leaned back in her chair.

"Speaking of other people..."

"We weren't _exactly _speaking of other people."

"Yes we are, because I say so." Anna sat on the desk, "Anyways, when do I get to meet you friends?"

The older girl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Who said you were going to meet any of those weirdos?"

"Do you even have friends?"

Elsa gasped and slapped Anna playfully on the arm, "You can be a mean person when you want to be, you know that?"

The younger girl smirked, "You are a mean person even when you don't want to be. I mean I am the one who still has cuts on my face, arms and legs. I also have like a billion bruises on my stomach and guess who's the one sitting in a comfy chair and who's the one sitting on a hard ass piece of wood?"

Her kidnapper got up from the chair and leaned against the desk, she raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I'm not even sitting in the chair."

"Friends?" Anna ignored Elsa's teasing tone and plopped herself down on the chair.

"Well, I guess you could meet Hercules, call him Herc and there is Ariel. Phillip and Aurora are on their honeymoon..." She trailed off, not noticing Anna looking at her with a surprised look.

"Only 4?"

"Well, not everyone is rich and pretty!" Elsa's neck and face turned a bright shade of red when she realized she just said that, she cleared her throat, "If you count Ursula, Gaston and Periwinkle... No, never mind, those are some shady people."

Anna sat in thought for a while, a small smile on her face and her fingers tapping beats on the chair. She suddenly let out a loud laugh and her eyes flickered to Elsa, "Our relationship is so weird, we first meet in the bathroom in a line for the sinks and you scare the shit out of me, then you take me out right after I get the shit beaten out of me and after you tell me your life story. Oh, let's not forget that hot first kiss, probably less than 24 hours after I almost get forced to the thingy with Hans..."

The blonde snorted, "Yeah, blame yourself, you're the weird one here."

"Meany."

Elsa rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from the table, she gestured to the books, "Help yourself to the library, I'll be in the living room."

The younger girl jumped up and grabbed her kidnapper's wrist, "Wait! Um... Can we, uh, talk about the kiss?"

"Nope, you said first and last kiss, so why talk about it?" Elsa pulled her hand away, her face was blank as she turned away.

"I never said it was our last kiss!" Anna frantically grasped at the older girl, she ended up with one arm around her waist and a really red face.

The blonde turned, "Wait, what?" Her frown turned into realization as Anna tightened her hold around her, "Oh."

Her lips were pressed softly onto Elsa's, she pressed harder when the blonde didn't respond and her grip tightened.

She crushed her lips into the blonde's soft lips, there was a passion behind the kiss that was beyond control. Anna's tongue asked for entrance and her arms tightened around Elsa, the older girl choked back a moan and molded her body closer to the other girl. Before long, Anna had her fingers tangled in platinum blonde hair, she let out a loud groan when Elsa gently nipped at her lower lip. The blonde moaned into Anna's mouth, she felt a tongue explore the roof of her mouth, she smirked. Elsa let out a throaty gasp when the younger girl pulled away and sucked on her jaw and neck, she bucked her hips, causing Anna to moan loudly and the strawberry blonde's fingers to slip under Elsa's thin shirt.

The blonde instantly pulled away, her face held a mixture of terror and shock. She hastily got off the younger girl and hurried away, "I... Uh, heard the door. Don't speak about this, yeah?"

Elsa hurried to the door, not bothering to wait for Anna's predicted protests, and swung it open, she saw a figure at the elevators picking up some things that had spilt out a bag, "Olaf? Is that you?"

"Yeah!" The grinning boy looked up and dropped his things, he excitedly ran up to Elsa, "'Kio's back in town!"

The blonde's eyes widened, "Kio... As in Pinocchio. That Kio, is back in town?" Olaf nodded vigorously before grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her to the elevators, she yelled behind her loudly, "Come on, Anna! I got one of those friends I need to show you!"

-xxx-

Olaf dragged the two towards Elsa's car with a huge smile on his face and his carrot being hugged to his chest tighter than usual, "Oh, there was also a new guy looking around."

The three of them go into the car, Anna in the passenger seat, Olaf at the back and Elsa in the driver's seat as Olaf continued to tell them about the mysterious visitor.

"Me, Marshmallow and Kio brought him over to a café, because he was just sitting on the floor." Olaf swung his feet on to the empty seat next to him, "He was only wearing a shirt, hoodie, jeans and a beany. You want to go see him? Oh, I almost forgot, he said he had a reindeer."

Anna's face hit the window and as she jumped back, her head hit the top of the car, she then swiveled around to look at Olaf, causing her to hit the side of her head on the window again, "What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry that was later than usual... Since I suck at smut and kissing, so it took longer. I hope that was worth the wait, hopefully I can start to update MORE than 2 times a week -.- *tries to publish chapter, internet dies* I'M BACK FROM THE INTERNETLESS WORLD, IT WAS HORRIBLE**

**BTW for an apology the next chapter will be up in like less than 10 minutes...**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	15. It's Just You and Those People

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Fifteen- It's Just You and Those People**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm writing a new story at the moment, I'm not going to publish it until I write at least like 3 or 4 chapters finished... Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff (If y'know what I mean) ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Disney... Like, oh em gee._**

* * *

><p>"What?!"<p>

Elsa and Olaf looked at Anna in confusion at her sudden outburst, the blonde quickly turned back to the road and raised an eyebrow at the street. "What is it?"

"Oh. Nothing, nothing at all. I just really like uh... reindeer lovers. Heh..."

* * *

><p>There was less snow than there was a few days ago, now, it only lined the sides of houses and spots of snow on the streets and trees. The Snowflake Café had sofas everywhere and a small bookshelf under the window, nice and cozy.<p>

A tall brown haired man was slumped in a sofa chatting to a chubby boy next to him, a blonde man was sulking opposite the two and was lost in his thoughts. His head swiveled around at the sound of a car parking outside, he jumped to his feet and turned, a tear dug a path down his face as he spotted familiar strawberry blonde hair bobbing outside the shop.

The door was pushed open and she stepped in. Everything was quiet, the brown haired man and the boy stopped talking, "Kris..." She whispered across the room.

He beamed, his teeth showing through tears, she charged forward into his arms and buried her face into his neck. Kristoff's arms wound around the girl's waist and he lifted her into the air, genuinely laughing when she squealed.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, sit yourself down. I'm going mom mode on your sorry little butt."

The blonde man smiled, put her down and wiped away his tears of joy, he sat down in front of the other two. 2 more people stepped in, the young boy he met earlier and a blonde. He didn't like the girl, he had a feeling this was the one with the gun from the mall, she raised an eyebrow at his stare and sat down in the table next door.

The man who was previously speaking to the chubby boy next to him stood up and embraced the blonde. "Oh, Kris. This is Marshmallow, that's Olaf and that's..." There was a faraway look in her eyes, "That is Elsa."

"Is that toilet girl?" He shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves with a vicious look on his face, "The kidnapper, right?" Anna placed a hand on his arm and smiled softly at him.

"Don't do it, Kris. It's okay."

His eyes softened, he pulled his sleeves down and he put on a more serious expression, his previous scowl was long gone, "Anna... What did she do? What did Hans do to you?" He placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head to look at her face, "Please tell me this wasn't her."

"I-It wasn't her."

"I... Anna, I have to contact the police. Your parents have been worried sick, I didn't know a man could cry that much and 'Punzle even took a horse and rode around the forests nearby."

The smaller girl stood up and pulled away, "No. You can't. You don't understand, I'm not leaving. I-I can't."

"If she's forci-"

"No! Kris, I can't just leave Elsa and Olaf to be beat up by Hans!"

She swiveled around at the sound of a cough and saw Elsa with a blank look on her face, "Anna, I want you to meet Pinocchio." A tall man with chocolate colored hair and kind, blue eyes got up from the nearby sofa with the help of a walking stick. "You can call him 'Kio."

"Pleased to meet you, Anna. Heard so much about you from Elsa." He beamed at her, showing off his pearly whites and a dimple appearing on his freckled cheeks. "I've been travelling the whole world looking for a cure for my leg, it's good to be back and it's even better to see Elsa actually smiling. With that, Elsa smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Kio. I smiled when you were around last time..." She trailed off in thought, "Occasionally..." If it was even possible, Kio's grin widened.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Yeah, did you know your cheerful Elsa kidnapped my best friend, that's Anna by the way?"

Anna's head turned sharply, her mouth hung open and her eyes narrowed, "Kristoff, let's go outside, shall we?"

-xxx-

"You what?" Anna winced at the sound of Kio's yells floating through the door, Elsa was probably telling him everything, "Why the hell would you do that? You could always ask dad for help!"

Olaf and Marshmallow were rolling around in the snow nearby and Kristoff was sitting next to Anna on the concrete against the front of the café. "So, when are you going to tell me that you're in love with your kidnapper?"

Anna spit out the hot chocolate she had brought outside, she yelped when some of the hot chocolate from her cup burned an exposed area of her leg,  
>"What? Elsa? In love? In love with Elsa? Me? What?" She tried to compose herself, "I am not in love with Elsa. Nope. Not in love with the way she smiles with her eyes and you can tell because they twinkle a bit. Not in love with her smile that totally doesn't make me smile as well and the adorable way she laughs with a hand over her mouth. Oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into, Kris?"<p>

"I honestly don't know, Anna. I don't know." He trailed off thoughtfully.

There was a loud sigh coming from the other side of door, "You guys can come into the warmth now, call Olaf and Marshmallow in for me."

* * *

><p>Kio had left with Olaf and Marshmallow to Geppetto's house for hot chocolate and a board game, leaving the three to sit awkwardly in the coffee shop.<p>

Anna sat beside Elsa, Kristoff was sitting on the opposite side of the table. The two blondes were sending glares at each other and having a silent argument, the youngest of the three decided it was probably a fight about her.

"Elsa, can we go home?" Anna tugged on the older girl's sleeve, Kristoff scoffed and a smile of satisfaction tugged at Elsa's lips. "Of course, you will see to it that Kristoff gets a nice hotel room or something, right?"

The older girl rolls her eyes and nods, "Okay, let's go."

"No, Anna. No. You're coming back home with me, do you understand how long it took for me to track that payphone down? I am not leaving without you!"

"Kris, please. I-I can't leave Elsa and Olaf behind, they're practically helpless without me-"

Elsa scowled and playfully slapped Anna's arm, "When did you get so full of yourself?"

Anna giggled, "I meant, Hans will hurt you again." She lifted a hand and rested it on the other girl's bruises, she jerked back and coughed, ignoring Anna's pained expression, "He might hurt Olaf as well and he might even kill them."

Kristoff rubbed his temples, he leaned into his chair and groaned, "Anna... Oh, Anna." The other girl felt her heart clench when she saw tears stream down her best friends face, "You are too nice for your own good... Please, come back with me. Please, I'm begging you."

Elsa pushed herself up, she wrapped cold fingers around Anna's wrist and yanked her up, "Okay, reindeer boy. Listen up, she isn't going anywhere unless I let her go, which really isn't going to be happening. So, why not grab your ridiculous beanie and run off into the sunset with Mrs, Reindeer?"

He lunged at her, the blonde let out a quick laugh and side stepped, she grasped Kristoff's hoodie and pulled him out of the shop with Anna in tow. She quickly pulled him to his feet and threw a punch at his face, "They called me the Ice Queen. The street fighters, they know of the undefeated Ice Queen." She hissed into his ear and pulled her fist back to punch him again, adrenaline running through her body.

Arms were wrapped around her midsection and she was being gently tugged away from the dazed man, she heard soft whispers being mumbled into her neck, "Elsa, don't. He's only trying to help, I love him a lot and I don't want him hurt. Just send him away and I won't run, I'll stay with you and Olaf. Please, stop hurting him."

Her arms fell to her sides, her gaze instantly softening, she reluctantly pulled away from Anna and led Kristoff to the backseats of her blue car. He shoved her aside and got in, a scowl on his face and his hand on his face, massaging the forming bruises.

Anna nudged the driver, she sighed, "I sincerely apologize for assaulting your face using my fist and possibly tearing you jacket."

"Not accepted."

The younger girl sighed loudly, she pressed her face to the window with a frown and started to draw pictures on the window, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kris. Go back to the café and we'll meet up there, we can catch up, but promise not to call my parents or the police. Don't even tell 'Punzie or the rest of them, okay?"

"But, Anna-"

He stopped talking when she saw the pained expression on her face, he didn't fail to notice tears dripping onto her shirt, "Good night, Kris."

Elsa parked the car in front of a four star hotel, she turned to look at the blonde, "Do you have any belongings you brought with you?"

"No, I took some money and grabbed a cab up here, I'm outta money now."

She sighed, "Here, take this. It's like 500 bucks or something, get yourself a room, pay for your food and buy extra clothes if you want." She handed him some money, "Sorry for uh... punching you and good night."

Kristoff took the money hesitantly with a surprised look and climbed out the car, "Thanks for this, I owe you, like, a punch and 500..." He pocketed the money and closed the door, "Good night!" He yelled and waved at Anna who was looking at him through the window with a sad smile.

"So, does she cares about you enough to die for you?" The blonde swung around at the sound of another voice, "I can see it in her eyes, in Anna's oh so lovely blue eyes, she would die for you, Elsa and Olaf."

"Who the hell are you?" He eyed the man in front of him, he didn't look trustworthy.

The man in front of him laughed, he took an object from his jacket and took a swig from it. Oh, a bottle of beer, the man tilted the beer bottle at him as an offering, Kristoff shook his head and stepped back. The mysterious man chuckled and took out a phone from his other pocket.

The man stepped forward, "My name is Hans." He swung the bottle at Kristoff's head, he quickly dialed a number and said with a smirk already growing on his face, "Periwinkle, Gaston, get over here and put him in the back of the truck, we're bringing him back to my place, when you're done tie him up in the living room and leave. I'll go back later and deal with him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Told you I would publish this faster! Anyways, I need help with the name of a band for Elsa and other characters that I won't tell you about, because y'all have to wait and see... By the way, the action is returning soon, Anna won't get hurt as much, just a few bruises here and there, no whip, though. -.- I don't like that whip.**

**Thank you all for 200 followers, you are all amazing! We are almost to 100 faves, just 1 more, I can wait... :) Love you all so fucking much!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	16. Woah! Woah, Me?

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Sixteen- Woah! Woah, Me?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Revising for hopefully the last test in a while...  
>Thank you guys so much for 100 faves and 200 follows, I love y'all so much!<strong>

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff (If y'know what I mean) ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Disney... *Sighs and falls off bed*_**

* * *

><p>Chocolate, grape chewing gum and 2 bottles of coke was dumped in the back seat, the coke was making terrible sloshing sounds and Anna was afraid to open it the bottle when she got back.<p>

She looked at the blonde again for the 100th time during the car ride, a blush rose in her cheeks when she realized she was almost drooling, "So, Elsa..." She attempted to start a conversation. Nothing came to mind, she let out a sigh and looked back out the window.

After dropping Kristoff off the two had started to drive back to the apartment when Anna had asked if they could stop for some snacks, Elsa turned to a nearby convenient store and silently handed some coins to the other girl. When Anna tried to start a conversation about where Olaf was, she just replied by simply saying he was staying over at his friends.

She popped a broken piece of the chocolate bar in her mouth before turning to face the blonde, "Are we going to talk about the _thing_ that happened in the study?"

Elsa's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and her muscles were tensed under her clothes, "No."

"You are so fucking stubborn!" Anna let out an exasperated sigh, "Change of tactic, we are going to talk about the thing, like, now. Right now."

"Anna. You can't even say it properly, we are not fucking talking about this. Forget it."

The other girl smirked, "Jesus, Elsa, if you wanted me to say it properly, you could have just asked nicely. Can we talk about our super sexy, hot make out session where you showed your rough side?" She winked at the blonde who was getting redder by the second, "You totally enjoyed it by the way."

The taller girl glared at Anna, "You did too, I know you did." She mumbled under her breath.

"Never denied it, babe."

"Don't call me that."

"Of course, Queen Ice Block, sorry for my manners. May we speak of the hot kiss we shared, your highness?"

The blonde growled at her, she parked the car and turned to face the other girl, "Anna, I'm not ready for this..." She made wild gestures at Anna.

"And what exactly is this?" She copied the other girl and flailed her arms around.

"I... I'm not ready for a relationship, I can't." Anna's eyes filled with despair, her body slouched and the blonde instantly felt bad when she saw the other girl blink back tears. "I'm so sorry." She whispered softly.

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed the door open, "Forget it." She stepped out, "Forget I ever said anything. I keep on trying to get to know you, to get closer to you and to take down the walls you put around you, but you never let me! Why the fuck won't you let me? Forget all that." Her shouts ended up being harsh whispers filled with desperation and sadness.

She turned and headed inside the building, Elsa sat in shock for a few seconds. She hated herself during moments like this, why couldn't she just tell her that she loved her, that she wanted her, that she really did want to let her in, why couldn't she just tell her what she really felt? She groaned and got out the car.

* * *

><p>The two stood awkwardly in the elevator together, Anna tapped her foot lightly and seemed to be very interested in her fingernails while Elsa clenched and unclenched her hands behind her back. "Look, Anna..." The blonde started, but the door opened.<p>

Her apartment door was left open and familiar black shoes stood near the doorway, she felt her heart skip a beat when the younger girl clung to Elsa's arm.

"It's going to be okay, we'll go in there and find out why he's here, then he'll leave and we'll go to sleep." She whispered to the other girl and hesitantly and awkwardly patted Anna's back. The other girl's clutch loosened, however her fingers still dug into Elsa's skin, Anna gulped.

Elsa opened the door wider and stepped in first, she turned and closed it after Anna walked in. "Glad you could join me, where's the boy?"

The blonde showed some teeth in a feeble attempt at a smile, "At a friend's house, I'll open the back room for you." She reached into a pocket and took out some keys, "Come on, Anna."

"You go set her up in the chair first." He called out after the two that were already down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa gently took ahold of Anna's hand and put it to her chest to stop it from shaking, she then lifted the hand and put small kisses on the back, "I am so sorry for what he has done to you, just one more time and he'll be gone."

The ginger's face flushed and her breathing became uneven, "Elsa..."

"I'll let you go, you can go to your friends and family and we'll forget each other over the next few years and the next time I see you, you will be married with children and Olaf will be grown up and... and..." The blonde seemed more terrified than Anna, "Oh gosh, Anna, I'm sorry for everything."

"Elsa." Anna threw her arms around the older girl's neck and hugged her trembling body, "It's okay and I thought I made it pretty clear that I wasn't going anywhere. I'm never going to forget about you, never."

The two stayed like that for a while. In each other's warm embrace, their faces buried in the crook of their necks. There was a loud sound of shattering and a string of curses afterwards, "Elsa! You need a new flower pot!" Hans yelled.

Elsa pulled away, she looked confused, then terrified, then a blush formed on her face before she put on that familiar blank expression, "We need to talk about... this... about us later." She shoved open the door to the dark room, "Get in."

"Wow, bipolar much." The younger of the two mumbled and plopped herself down, "and for a second I thought I would get to see you cry, but I guess that's never going to happen."

"Shut up, puppy." Elsa snapped and tied Anna against the chair again, she rolled her eyes when the other girl laughed at her.

* * *

><p>Hans pulled in a camera already stuck on a tripod, he had a smirk on his face and a devious glint in his eyes, Anna felt sick looking at him. "Time to send your stupid father a message, are you ready, slut?"<p>

"Have you ever thought of shaving your facial hair?"

The man grit his teeth and squeezed his hands together in an attempt to control his anger, "We need to make you look... right for your father." He ignored her previous comment and continued what he was saying, "Elsa, step outside for a moment."

He didn't turn to acknowledge the blonde, his eyes were stuck on Anna's face that portrayed nothing but pure hatred. "No." Hans swung around at the blonde's firm voice, his eyes were wide and his fists were clenching and unclenching themselves.

"What? Did you not hear me? I said get out!"

"Yes, I heard you, but I am not leaving."

Silence followed, the two of them staring into each other, Elsa's unblinking stare against Hans' crazy gaze. A silent battle was happening between the two, slowly a smile crept onto the blonde's face her icy glare never wavering from Hans' twitching eyes.

She blinked, her smirk grew and she leaned back against the wall. Hans scowled and turned his attention back to Anna, "Okay, bitch. I want you to read and say everything that is written on these cue cards," he produced 2 folded pieces of A4 paper from his pocket and opened them up, "Got it?"

"What do I get out of it?"

Hans snorted, "Nothing." He smirked and let out an evil cackle, "In fact you lose something!" He pulled out a knife from his coat pocket.

"Wa-Wait! We can negotiate, right? No need for violence, what happened to flower power, am I right?" Anna gulped, desperate to keep all her body parts intact.

This only made the man more amused, "We need to make sure that your dad knows we aren't kidding about using you, to ensure that we are serious about hurting you unless he does what we ask." He stepped closer to the girl and bent down so his face was centimeters away from Anna's, "Whaddya think, Elsa?"

Anna's eyes flickered to the blonde, her face held a look of terror. Her eyes were narrowed at Hans, "Y-You can't... You aren't gonna cut her finger off or something, are you?" She squawked out, it made Anna feel a little better, it always made her laugh when the blonde got flustered.

"Ah, fingers. That's a good one. Also, Elsa, of course I can cut her fingers off." His eyes suddenly lit up, "Her ear! She already has two of them, why not take one?" He pressed the blade behind Anna's ear.

She squeezed her eyes shut, getting ready to feel the pain when the cold metal would slice right through her ear. Anna whimpered when the blade was pushed on to her skin harder, producing a drop of blood, she waited and waited for more pain. It never came, in fact she hear a satisfying crunch, her eyes snapped open and the sight before her made her smile.

Hans was groaning on the floor with a hand cupping his cheek, Elsa was standing over him with a scowl on her face. The blonde was taking in deep breaths to calm herself down, her eyes softened when she turned to look at Anna. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Her cool hands were cupping Anna's cheeks, "We'll clean that up later, yeah?" The other girl nodded slightly.

-xxx-

The auburn haired man shoved the two pieces of paper with lines on them into Anna's lap and stationed himself behind the camera. He shared a few quiet words with Elsa before turning on the camera and motioning for Anna to start.

"Uh... Help me." She started without expression on her face or in her voice, "Please, give up the company to save me. They won't... Wait, what does this say? I can't read your writing. Why did you write this by hand, don't you know you can print?"

He scowled at her, quickly flicking the device off and stomping over to Anna. He looked at the paper and told her all the words she couldn't read, he then raised a hand and slapped her.

"Add fucking expression. I had to live with my 12 famous brothers that are actors for half my stinkin' life, so I have high standards. Go again, if it isn't up to my standards, I will bring in the fucking whip!" He shouted at her, not caring if his spit flew out of his mouth. "Read!"

The camera flashed green at her again, "Help me, please! Dad, give up the company to save me... Th-They won't hesitate to... hurt or-or kill me to get what they want!" She forced tears out of her eyes, "Pl-Please, they want you to give the company over to the CEO of The Southern Isles Industries and they said if you contact the police... They would..." She paused and sniffled for effect, "They would torture and kill me, help me, please, dad..." She whispered the last part.

Hans chuckled to himself as he packed away the camera, "Wow, you really should become an actress." He slowly applauded, "You almost had me crying over there."

Anna ignored the man who didn't seem to want to stop praising her about her acting skills, her attention was focused on Elsa. The blonde sent a worried look over to her, Anna just responded by closing her eyes and smiling.

"...Okay, that went better than I thought. I will be back, though." Hans stated, before sending another slap at Anna. "Pay attention, bitch." He walked out the room with the gear slung over in a large bag over his shoulder.

Elsa instantly pounced towards the strawberry blonde, "Are you okay?" She quickly untied Anna and helped her up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit tired and stuff..." She unsteadily got to her feet, "Woah, personal achievement, didn't faint or something. High-five! Wait, no, I can't focus on anything." She mumbled before taking slow steps to the living room.

"Why were you looking at me like that then, you looked extremely tired and like you were in pain?" Elsa followed the other girl who just shrugged in response. "Um, well, you want beer? I got some cans in the shelf, I rarely drink anymore, but you look like you need it."

"Uh... Sure."

* * *

><p>They sat facing each other in the kitchen, both of them had a beer can in their hands. "You never had beer before, haven't you?"<p>

"Maybe..." Anna pouted and held the beer can closer to her face, "There's a first time for everything, well, here I come!"

"Wait, the taste might be... weird at fir- oh, okay." The blonde started, but Anna already chugged down half the can.

The younger girl choked and slammed the can on the table, the bitter taste making her eyes water a bit. She cleared her throat and beamed, "It wasn't that bad..." She paused and took another swig, "I guess..."

Elsa laughed and took a sip out of her own beer, she was very cautious around drugs and alcohol, but Anna made her feel... safe.

-xxx-

She burped and threw her 4th beer can onto the table, "I'm tired, Elsa." Anna whined and stuck her arms out telling Elsa to carry her.

"Yeah, let's get you to bed, now." She put down her half-finished beer on the table, mind you it was still her first can. She lifted Anna with ease and carried her into the other room with a small smile, gosh, this girl would be the death of her.

The blonde gently put Anna down on her side of the bed, she paused when she heard Anna mumble her name, "Elsa..." She snuggled into the blankets, "I really like you and I think I'm falling for you, please don't hurt me."

Elsa stood there, looking at the girl who had most definitely stolen her heart for a long while before smiling and lying down next to her.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they clear everything up. Tomorrow they will talk this out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**TEST IS COMING, HALP. I don't know how I feel about this chapter... I don't think I like it, also, this is not proof read.**

**Love y'all so fucking much!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	17. I Wasn't Born Ready for This

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Seventeen- I Wasn't Born Ready for This**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Dear readers, I fucking love y'all. Love from ElsaStoleMyPen. XD**

**By the way, this is just a filler chapter type thing, you get to know more about Elsa and Anna's past and more information on Geppetto and Kio!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other 'stuff' ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the*drum roll* Disney... _**

* * *

><p>It felt horrible. Horrible. It was like someone was dancing in her brain with sledge hammers being swung around. Anna blinked the drowsiness away, she turned to look at Elsa who was getting up as well.<p>

"How's your head?" The blonde got up and smirked at Anna, "Sorry for this."

"What?" Anna yelped when Elsa pulled open the curtains, the bright sunlight streamed into the room, momentarily blinding the girl, "Ugh, must. Sleep. Now." She muttered and pulled the covers over her head.

Elsa sighed, "Anna, get up. I'll take you out for pizza!"

"I'm listening." She jumped onto her feet with a huge smile, but instantly regretted it, "It feels like Miley Cyrus is on a wrecking ball in my head."

The other girl laughed and steadied Anna, "Careful feistypants!" She gathered some clothes and walked out the room, "Get changed."

Anna's gaze followed the blonde, _Oh gosh, she said feistypants_, god she missed Kristoff already.

* * *

><p>Bruises and cuts covered Elsa's back, stomach and face. She grimaced when she poked at an especially big gash on her stomach, sighing, she changed into her clothes and walked out of Olaf's bathroom.<p>

She sat herself down on a beanbag, hugging a tattered teddy bear in her arms. "Uh, hi."

Her head snapped up and a smile immediately flitted onto her face, "Hi yourself." She motioned for Anna to sit down on the soda, "W-We need to talk." She seemed to be unsure of herself.

"Sure." Anna smiled and lay down on the sofa, "So... How's the weather?"

Elsa laughed, "It's cold." She shifted around on the beanbag, "What exactly are we?"

The strawberry blonde hummed, you could practically see the gears working in her brain, "Well, that depends on what you want us to be." The corners of her lips tugged up, "Do _you_ want us to be, like, together? You know, together-together." She stressed the last 2 words.

"I..." Elsa stood up, "Want..." She walked over to Anna's spot. "To..." Crawling on top of Anna, she finished her sentence, "Be together-together." The blonde dipped her head down for a kiss, the younger girl smiled and clung to Elsa's waists.

"I think Queen Ice Block's walls have melted and disappeared." Anna pressed their lips together softly.

* * *

><p>They lay on the sofa like that for a while. Elsa slightly curled up on Anna's body, the younger girl had her chin resting on the top of Elsa's head and their fingers were laced together. "Tell me about yourself." Anna murmured into the blonde's hair, she nuzzled her nose deeper.<p>

"Well, um, after my mom left with that guy, I took Olaf and ran, because I didn't want him to go to social services or crap like that." She shifted a bit, "I found a trapdoor that led straight into the basement of a hotel, there was dusty sofas and a few tables. So, we stayed there for a while and during the day, I would leave baby Olaf at the free daycare and then go out looking for a job."

Anna smiled into her hair, "Awesome older sister." The blonde frowned.

"I didn't do a very good job back then, I could never get a job and we were practically starving. So, I went out one night and took up street fighting again. I never told anyone out there my name, they just called me the Ice Queen, I got really good at it and it became some sort of an obsession..."

She trailed off, a silence followed. The strawberry blonde poked Elsa's arm, "No wonder you're so buff. Seriously, I always wondered why you were so manly." She laughed at the grumbling idiot that was lying on her and playfully slapping her arm, "I like that about you." Elsa turned into a red grumbling idiot.

"Well, one night I got careless, I left Olaf in the basement as usual and went to fight. When I got back, I didn't bother to check behind me and cover my footprints in the snow, the hotel employees found Olaf and kicked us out into the snow." She sighed, "Most of our crap is probably still in there."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! You! Get out of here before I call the cops!" A man in red uniform shouted at the two, "I said get out, get the fuck out!" Elsa quickly picked Olaf up and scrambled out of the basement into the cold winter air.<em>

_She was terrified and clueless. Gathering up all the clothes she had managed to collect, she wrapped the younger boy up and draped a thin blue jacket over her back. She huddled up in an alleyway between two towering brick buildings, making a make shift bed for Olaf out of a thick jacket, she sat down._

_-xxx-_

_It had been 4 hours out in the cold, Elsa was slipping away into the land of sleep. She jolted awake, "Come on, get it together, Elsa." She muttered to herself, "If you fall asleep, you might die and if you die, no one will be there for Olaf." _

_She sighed and carried Olaf again, making a decision, she stepped into the cold air and away from the shelter of the two buildings._

* * *

><p>"That's when I met Geppetto." While Elsa had told the other girl of what happened, they had managed to switch around, Elsa holding Anna in her arms on top of her, "He took us in and we lived there for a while. I would still go out street fighting at night, but I never stopped looking for a job."<p>

"How'd you meet General Burnside?"

"I couldn't find a job and I was really frustrated that day, so I was extra... mean to the people fighting against me." She grimaced at the memory, "Uh, Hans found me and heard about my situation and offered a shit ton of money if I work for him. He didn't tell me exactly what he wanted me to do, at first it was small jobs like getting coffee and then it went to threatening people."

"Then this?"

She nodded and tightened her grip around Anna, "Geppetto had a sick kid, the mother died giving birth to him. This is Kio, his full name is Pinocchio, he had a problem in his leg. At random moments, his left leg would just stop working, no one knew what it was and they feared it might happen to the rest of his body."

"Poor Kio..."

Elsa sighed, "Yeah, me and Olaf visited him in the hospital a lot. After a few weeks of me visiting him, he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to sit around hoping for a better leg, he got up and travelled around the world for help from better doctors. I am paying for all his expenses, to pay Geppetto back for his kindness, that's about it."

Anna took a deep breath, "Guess it's my turn, yay." She deadpanned. "Mom was an alcoholic, at first she was okay during the day and during the night, she would go out to clubs or something. Then, she started getting these crazy mood swings and then grandpa died."

She was thankful for the arms around her, Anna curled up and dug her face into Elsa's shoulder, the blonde's heart broke a bit when she felt moisture from th other girl's eyes.

"He was always there for me, since the company originally belonged to him and mom was always out, dad had to work. Grandpa would always watch over me when no one wanted to play, he would always do the funniest imitations when he read me books." She let out a bitter laugh into the crook of Elsa's neck, "After he died, mom sorta went emo and one day I decided to just tell her about school and all those things."

The blonde rested her cheek on Anna's head and rubbed her back, it hurt to see her like this.

"I told her of the bullies at school, I told her about my crush, I told her how much I missed dad when he was on trips, how much I missed her old self and... and how much I missed grandpa. She listened at the beginning, well, I think she did. She just sat there and ignored me. But when I mentioned grandpa she went crazy."

"Oh, Anna." Elsa instinctively pulled Anna closer and mumbled some comforting words.

"When dad came back, he immediately called the police and I was sent to a hospital." She sniffled and wiped away some tears, "Dad took control of the company after she was sent to a mental hospital. He got busier and busier. Then he met Penelope, she seemed scary at first, now she's just there. My step mom eased some of the stress, I haven't seen my mom ever since."

Silence followed after, they both needed it. They both found comfort in each other, Anna chuckled, breaking the silence. "To add to our 'weird relationship' list, we get together right before we cry about our sad life stories."

"You're crazy." Elsa laughed and kissed the top of Anna's head. "You're amazing. You're beautiful."

Anna's neck, face and ear turned beet red, she tilted her head, "You are gorgeous, like a fudging goddess and I sometimes wonder if you're real. Then, I just do this and I realize that, holy crap, I actually managed to get an angel to be my girlfriend!"

Elsa raised a perfect eyebrow, "Girlfriend?" the other girl beamed, "What do you do to remember this is real?"

The strawberry blonde pressed a soft kiss onto Elsa's lips. "That."

* * *

><p>"You seriously made a bonfire in the mall using the clothes you just bought? Oh my god, I just agreed to be your girlfriend." She chuckled when Anna scowled at her.<p>

"That's your problem, because you have to deal with me for the rest of your life." Her eyes widened, "Not that I'm implying that I want to stay with you forever and ever, but I would if you asked me to. I mean I would say yes if you asked to marry me, but like not this moment, maybe like 1 year from now, but... Oh gosh, I'll shut up."

Elsa put on a more serious face, "Snowflake, we have to make sure that Hans doesn't find out about us. In fact, don't tell anyone."

A look of hurt flashed across Anna's hurt before a look of understanding, "Oh... Well, okay then." She flashed an unconvincing smile, "I understand why you want to keep this a secret."

"I'm sorry." She pressed a kiss on Anna's nose. "Do... Do you miss your family?"

After some hesitation, Anna answered carefully, "I miss dad, I really do, but with you, my worries go away and you shouldn't blame yourself." She raised a hand and cupped Elsa's face, "I... I love you."

The blonde gasped, she smiled and brought their faces closer together, "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too. I love you so much."

The door was kicked open, Anna gasped, rolling onto the floor and groaning.

Hans stomped into the room with a pissed look on his face, "You bitch! What did you say?" He growled, "What did you do to make your father refuse the offer? Is he not afraid of what will happen?"

Anna's jaw dropped, "What? H-He what?"

The auburn haired man smirked, "What did I say about men being powered by greed?"

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, but he did." He relaxed a bit, "Time for plan B, come."

Elsa instantly got to her feet and helped Anna up, the younger girl glared at Hans, "No! Stop, he must have did it for a reason!" She yelled, "He wouldn't do this."

"You're coming with me to the lab or the blonde man with the beany is going to be hurt."

Anna's body slackened, "Kristoff?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry if this is sort of rushed, my mom is rushing me and I'm getting pins and needles in my arm... ONCE UPON A TIME IS COMING BAAACK. GAH. Anyways, I haven't proof read this either, sorry. **

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	18. Right Now's a Good Time to Cry

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Eighteen- Right Now's a Good Time to Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry if I couldn't reply to all your reviews, my mouse was glitching out and I couldn't click on the reply button, so I just want to tell you guys I read and appreciate all your feedback :) **

**Also, yes, yes I do watch Once Upon A Time. I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE. HALP.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff (If y'know what I mean) ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Disney... *Sighs and falls off bed*_**

* * *

><p>"You're coming as well, so get in your car, bring the bitch and get to my place." Hans said to Elsa as he walked out, "Oh and change into a pair of nicer clothes, we need to make the both of you presentable for Dave. I'll see you there."<p>

The blonde spun around the moment the door came to a close, she frantically flapped her arms around and headed towards her room, "Get a pair of clothes."

"Elsa." The blonde continued to wave her limbs around, "Elsa. Calm down, what the hell is plan B?"

She instantly stopped moving, her eyes softened and her face held a look of sorrow, "Anna, oh my dear Anna." She pulled the confused girl into a hug, "He... He's going to hurt you and film it for your father. If he still says no, he will inject you with the chemicals he showed you the other day and he'll make you go back. He's going to control everything you do, that douche will make you bring your father to a certain area where they will capture him and torture him until he signs the company over..." She tightened her arms, "...and he'll kill everyone you care about."

Anna's body was shaking violently now, her fists were desperately rubbing at her eyes and she was putting all her weight onto the other girl.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I want to let you run, I want you to escape and I want you to never look back... But I can't let you." Elsa's voice was shaky, "He'll catch you again and he'll make it worse than ever and I won't be there to control what he does."

"I... I get it."

* * *

><p>Elsa pressed a soft kiss to the ginger's lips, making Anna feel warm and comforted. The blonde took out her phone, "Kio? Can Olaf stay at Geppetto's for a while? Yeah. I don't know, I'll pick him up when I'm done with work..." Elsa sighed, "I... I can't promise that. I can't promise Anna's safety and it's killing me. Okay, bye."<p>

The younger girl smiled and squeezed Elsa's hand after she hung up. The two walked towards the blue car and got in, throwing a bag with a pair of nice clothes in it on the back seats.

After driving in silence for 10 minutes, Anna started a conversation, "Elsa, how long am I going to be... under Hans' 'care'?"

"I honestly don't know, snowflake." Elsa replied after some thought, "I... I want you to escape, but you wouldn't have anywhere to go and... Anna, you can't go back to your house, not your friends' houses and not even Geppetto or Oaken. He'll find you. He will."

Tears soaked into Anna's sleeve as she wiped them away, "I know... I just want to go back to my house one last time, I-I have to find out why father chose his job over me. He wouldn't do that, something happened. I know it." Determination flashed across her face.

Elsa pulled the younger girl's hand into her lap and squeezed it gently, the strawberry blonde pulled her arm back and pressed her face to the window.

"All this for a company, for a god damn company." Anna laughed, "His brothers probably make millions by acting, why the hell does he need a company? Explain it to me, Elsa. What is so hard in buying one or starting your own freaking company?"

The blonde sighed, "Hans is lazy, he wants to have a popular company that already makes billions all set up for him. He didn't pursue acting like his family because he wanted to stand out. He couldn't be special if his brothers dwarfed him, he's just a selfish bastard." She spat out.

"Why AII though? Why my dad's company? There's always Mcdonalds!" Anna was getting very frustrated.

"The Southern Isles want to take control of your company for the ice that will keep their chemical experiments going and they would make millions selling your icecream, especially since it's always very hot in the south."

Anna sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. A heavy silence followed after and stayed for a few minutes before Anna broke the silence again.

"I want to kill them."

Elsa chuckled at how blunt Anna was before saying, "Me too."

* * *

><p>The car stopped in front of a big lawn, 4 armed men immediately stationed themselves in front of the car door and helped the 2 women get out. 2 of the men took Anna by the arms and guided her towards the entrance. Elsa growled at the men, shoved them aside and took Anna's arm in her own hand.<p>

-xxx-

Hans didn't get up from his spot on the red sofa, he smiled and gestured to the 2 chairs on his right. "Sit. Dave will appear shortly, but first, we must go over some matters."

Elsa sat down with an air of grace, while Anna practically flew into the chair with limbs flying everywhere. The auburn haired man chuckled, he smoother his hair out and started to talk, "Don't be rude, no sass and no, I mean no, speaking of Dark Voodoo."

"Darth Vader." The blonde glared at Anna and veins popped out of Hans' neck.

"Additionally, Dave has requested that only you and Elsa will stay in this room when you speak." Hans grunted, seems like he disagreed with this arrangement.

The youngest of the three frowned, she fiddled with her fingers, "Why? What's so special about Dave, why do you keep on saying Dave this and Dave that? What's so special about _him_?"

Hans threw back his head and laughed, "Oh, Anna. You're in for a surprise. Dave is needed to obtain your company for me, in fact you two have met before." He smiled.

The blonde stiffened and her hands clenched together. The door burst open and the sound of heels hitting marble echoed across the room, Anna had to crane her neck around to get a look at the person entering the room. "Dave is... Dave is a fucking girl?" She screeched as Hans snorted.

"Yes, Anna. I'm female." _That voice. That voice is so familiar. Who's voice is that?_ The ginger swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away as the woman seated herself down on a chair facing the other three. "Leave us, Hans."

He nodded and left the room. The blonde stood and positioned herself at the door, her face showing no emotion. Anna remained seated with a confused look on her face, she continued to avoid eye contact and stared at a curtain instead.

"Anna, honey. It's rude not to make eye contact with a person when they're speaking to you." The woman sang.

She slowly brought her gaze up to meet a pair of eyes that were the same shade of aquamarine as hers, she quickly diverted her gaze again. _Gosh, this is awkward. Why is this awkward? It's not supposed to be awk-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a harsh slap on the face.

"Look at me!" The woman shouted, her sickly pale body shook with rage, she took a few deep breaths before sitting back down in her seat and applying more lipstick onto her coated lips, "I can't keep up this act anymore."

Anna glared at the other woman and massaged her face, "Jesus, just get to the point, lady."

The woman tilted her head to the side, smoothing down her blood red gown, she stood over Anna, "You can address me as ma'am." She smirked and pushed the hood of her cloak away from her face, "Answer a question for me."

"Why should I? Jesus, didn't your mother teach you about stranger danger? Because, damn, stranger danger."

"Your mother obviously didn't."

Her head snapped up to meet the other woman's eyes, those eyes. Anna gasped. Aquamarine eyes stared back at Anna, the woman's strawberry blonde hair was greying and freckled littered her face. "Your mother was sent to some facility far away. Your mother was ripped away from her life." The older woman murmured as she placed a hand on Anna's face. "Your mother had nothing left." She violently shoved Anna of the chair and onto the floor.

She landed with a dull thud and a small 'oof' sound. "You're supposed to be gone." Anna gasped, "You were sent to a hospital, mom..."

The woman's face held a mixture of fury and craziness, she kicked Anna in the stomach, "You did this. Don't call me that, you brat. You ruined everything!" She screeched as she continued to hit the shivering body on the floor.

"Ma'am. Please." Elsa's voice was firm and you could see, if you looked close enough, there was a storm brewing in her icy eyes.

Anna whimpered as the older woman withdrew herself from her daughter and composed herself, "Bring her to the lab and tell the boys to put her in cell 924." She turned to leave, "Oh, by the way, look at you. You've grown, how delightful." She deadpanned.

* * *

><p>A gasp escaped Anna's lips when she felt a pair of long, cool fingers envelope her hand. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her empty hand, Elsa gave the other girl's hand a small squeeze. "Elsa, I thought we had to keep our... thing a secret." She stressed the word 'thing and peered over her shoulder at 2 guards standing behind them.<p>

"Idgaf."

"What?" Anna spluttered, "Did you just use text speak on me? Like 'el-oh-el' or 'oh-em-gee'?"

Elsa let out a small laugh, "I don't give a flying fuck about what they think at the moment, because you look like you need comfort and I'm giving it to you." She yanked the other girl closer to her and chuckled when their shoulders bumped against each other, she continued in a softer voice, "Are you okay?"

The ginger sighed, "I... I honestly don't know what is going on anymore. It's so confusing, my brain is going into overdrive and..." She sighed again, "No, I'm really _not _alright. I thought she was gone for good or maybe she would at least make an appearance when she had changed into a better person or something."

"I know exactly how you feel. Exactly." Anna raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "I went to visit my, uh, my father after I got myself on my feet and he said some harsh words to me." Elsa hastily said.

Anna replied with a simple 'oh', not wanting to press the subject. She tightened her hold on the blonde and smiled up at her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of walking in a comfortable silence down a dark street, a guard swiped a card and opened the gates to a large facility. He led the pair into the plain white building and into a large elevator, there were only 2 buttons, up and down. He pressed down.<p>

Several seconds later, the elevator door slid open to reveal a large laboratory with a lot of important looking scientists bustling around. One of the guards stayed in the elevator as the other one shoved open a door across the room and beckoned the two in. After the trio walked down many winding pathways, they came to a stop in front of a big metal door with the numbers '924' engraved in block letters.

"Both of you go in, Mr. Southard is waiting." The guards gruff voice surprised the two.

None of the guards had spoken to them at all, in fact, none of them had spoken to anyone, "Oh, so you _can_ talk! Congrats!" Anna cheered, finding it even more amusing when the guard twitched. _Wow, it's easy to wind these people up. It's hilarious._

They entered the room, the only light was from behind the barred door. Hans' eyes narrowed when he spotted the intertwined hands, he coughed and gestured to the musty bed opposite the one he was sitting on.

"Ah. I see now." He muttered under his breath before composing himself a bit and smiling, "Welcome to your new home for the next... Well, for the rest of your short life."

Anna scowled, "You should be glad that I'm kind enough to leave your reproductive organs alone, wouldn't want your future child to pay for what you've done."

This only made Hans' beam widen, "Oh, Anna. You're talking like you actually stand a chance against me, even when you know I have your precious little Kristoff locked up right next door!" His voice was gleeful, "Elsa, you will be accompanying Anna during her stay. I believe, you two have gotten quite close."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Since, I've been too lazy to write out my other ideas for elsanna fics, I have written a bunch of ideas and sent them in on elsannaheadcanons on tumblr for other people to write. :) I recently found out my story was added into the ELSANNA category and I am so happy! Gah, I choked on food when I found out... -.-**

**Thanks for all the support, guys. Love y'all. Also, I got a really good grade for my test, I only got like 1 or 2 questions wrong. So proud of myself, although I did waste half my time revising for the shit that wasn't even in the test... **

**For the weirdos who don't know the 'text speak' I mentioned earlier:**

**_Idgaf: I don't give a fuck_**

**_'el-oh-el', basically lol: laugh out loud (NO MOM, IT'S NOT LOTS O' LOVE)_**

**_'oh-em-gee', if you don't know omg I seriously don't know where you've been: oh my god. _**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	19. Watching Every Second Tick By

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Nineteen- Watching Every Second Tick By**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I don't know who to ship on OUAT, although Captain Swan is really funny... idek anymore. Gah. I just read some really cute one shot about officer Elsa and thief Anna, now there's a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart... **

**#DEGDEGFACE**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff (enjoyable things) ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Disney... *angel singing*_**

* * *

><p>Hans smirked and left the room. Anna and Elsa sat frozen and silent, their eyes widened in shock. Slowly, Anna's head fell onto the blonde's shoulder as tears slowly crawled down her cheeks. "The world hates us, doesn't it." Her voice was soft, she nuzzled her face into Elsa's neck.<p>

The blonde put an arm around Anna and leaned against the back wall, she pressed a kiss onto Anna's hair. They sat like for who knows how long, in one another's arms and comfort.

"What do we do now? There's no saving us now..." Anna mumbled into Elsa's shirt, "Ha. At least I got to spend my last days with you."

Elsa's arm pulled Anna in tighter as she inhaled the ginger's scent, "Always looking on the bright side, aren't you?"

"That's my job." She let out a bitter laugh and pulled her legs to her chest, letting Elsa spoon her whole body, "I love you."

The blonde smiled and fiddled with the end of Anna's braid, after a few seconds, she put her chin on top of the ginger's hair, "I love you, too." She sighed, "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>They lay on one of the two beds together, Anna was using Elsa's arm as a pillow and curled up on her side. They had no more tears to shed.<p>

"Elsie, what are they gonna do to you and me?"

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes, "Snowflake, they're going to hurt you and probably me." She paused, "Do... Do you regret ever meeting me?"

Anna put a lingering kiss on Elsa's lips, the blonde's eyes never opening, "You're the most beautiful person I have ever had the fortune to meet and after the short time we have known each other, I feel that I would burn down the whole world for you. So, you can take that as a no, I don't regret meeting you."

The older girl turned her body, she tangled their legs together and stared into Anna's shining eyes, "You want to ask questions. Ask away."

"Where are we? I mean, I've been around town a few times already and I haven't seen one street sign, we're probably far away from Arendelle, because I don't recognize anything."

"The North Mountain."

"The what mountain? I-I've been here once, like on my birthday. Me, Kris and the others had brought paint up here..." Anna jumped up, she scrambled to the other side of the room and started to pound on the wall, "Kristoff Bjorgman! Are you in there? Are you on the other room?" She clambered over the blonde and hit the other wall."

Elsa pulled the strawberry blonde away from the wall and fell on the bed with Anna sprawled on top of her, she chuckled when Anna squealed. A muffled voice came from the room to their right, "Anna? Is that you?"

"Kristoff!" Anna looked excitedly at Elsa before turning back to the wall, "Are you alright? Oh my gosh, did General Burnside hurt you?"

There was a loud groan, "Uh, I take it you're referring to Hans. He got a bunch of his minions to beat me up, but overall I'm fine. Don't worry!" He chuckled a little, "By the way, please keep it down in there, I don't want to hear you guys have sex."

Anna scoffed as her face turned red, she huffed and turned to Elsa. The blonde's face was as red as Anna's, she cleared her throat and shifted around so that Anna's head was in her lap. "Shut up, Kris." The strawberry blonde dug her face into Elsa's stomach.

* * *

><p>The two decided to sleep on separate beds after Elsa landed flat on her back in the middle of her sleep.<p>

-xxx-

Her eyes snapped open, she jolted up and swiveled her head around. She spotted Anna lying on the bed on the opposite side of the room, soft whimpers filled the room. She quickly got up and strode across the musty room, she set herself down next to Anna's quivering body and started to stroke the other girl's hair.

"Anna... Snowflake, wake up." She gently shook her girlfriend, Anna's fists were clenched together and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Elsa... Help..." She muttered under her breath, the blonde sighed.

"Hey, Snowflake. I'm right here. Come on, wake up." She gently shook the younger girl.

Anna groggily opened her eyes, she spotted Elsa and immediately clung to her. She buried her face into the blonde's shoulder and let out a soft whimper, "How long have we been here?"

"Like... A day or so." She combed her hand through Anna's strawberry blonde hair, "Are you okay?"

The younger girl nodded, after a lingering silence, she plopped herself down on Elsa's lap, her face only inches away, "Last few days here with you, might as well make it fun."

"Oh gosh, ew." Kristoff's voice floated through the walls.

Elsa smirked, "Why are you listening in on our conversations?"

"I... I'm not!"

The blonde rolled her eyes before diverting her attention back to the redhead on her lap, she closed the distance and put a lasting kiss on Anna's lips. Their tongues danced together as Anna roughly pushed Elsa down onto the bed under her.

She groaned into Anna's lips and pulled away to press soft kisses onto the ginger's neck, Anna slid a hand under Elsa's shirt and rested her hand on her side. The blonde tangled her hand into the younger girl's hair, she quickly pulled it out of the pigtails and rolled over, leaving her on top of Anna.

The strawberry blonde let out a low growl as Elsa's mouth wondered around her neck and face, the blonde smirked, "That was a sexy sound, Anna."

"Shut up and get on with it."

The older girl nipped and sucked on Anna's neck, the ginger moaned as her hands roamed Elsa's back, she frowned. "Elsa. Take your shirt off."

"Woah. What?" The blonde got up and raised an eyebrow at Anna, "Are you ready for that?"

Anna's face turned beet red, "No, not _that_. Just take off your shirt and turn around."

The blonde smirked and tugged off her shirt, she sighed when she realized what Anna wanted to see, she turned around.

"What are those?" Anna scooted closer and examined the cuts and bruises that covered the blonde's milky skin, "Nice bra, by the way."

Elsa frowned and looked down at her hot pink bra, "Thanks." She hissed when Anna prodded one of the bigger cuts, she instantly started shooting out apologies, "I-It's okay, just don't touch that one."

"Okay, sorry, again... You can, uh, put your shirt back on." Anna's frown deepened, "What the hell happened?"

The blonde slipped the shirt back on, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"How long have you had them?"

"Anna, it's fine. Really, it's fine." Elsa insisted, she sighed when she saw the determined expression on Anna's face, "They're new wounds."

The younger girl narrowed her eyes, "Where did you get them?" The blonde looked away, "Ice Block. Where'd you get them? Tell me or else I'm banning make out sessions."

"That is, if you can control yourself!" Kristoff snickered from the other room.

"Shut up, Kris!" Anna yelled back, she gently cupped Elsa's cheek and turned the blonde's face to look at her, "Els, what happened?"

Elsa sighed, she took the younger girl's hand off her face and fiddled with the fingers instead, "After I punched Hans to stop him from cutting off your, y'know..." She gesture wildly at Anna's ear, "He got a bunch of his big minions to bring out some baseball bats..."

Anna gasped, she scowled and softly drew scribbles with her finger on the back of the blonde's shirt, that's what happened to your face when we first kissed, wasn't it? He punched you because you told him that 'Dave' was calling him." Her voice was laced with annoyance when her mother was mentioned.

"Yeah... But it's okay! I'm fine, reall-"

"You're not fine, Elsa!" She snapped. "I should have stopped talking about Darth Vader..."

The blonde's gaze softened, she reached out and pulled the other girl into her lap, "Hey, it's okay. Stop blaming yourself."

The strawberry blonde sniffled and nuzzled the blonde's shoulder, "I love you." She murmured.

She smirked and kissed the top of Anna's head, "Love you, t-"

"Rise and shine, sluts!" The metal door slammed open and Hans sauntered into the room with a devious smile on his face, "Guard number one and two, take the idiotic one. Guard three and four, take the taller idiot."

4 guards stepped into the room, the first 2 grabbed ahold of Anna's arms and shoved her towards the door. The remaining two stood at the doorway as Hans walked out after Anna, the bigger of the two guards hoisted Elsa up easily, his hands were under her armpits. The other guard snorted and followed behind them.

* * *

><p>The room was relatively empty, only a machine and two chairs facing each other was set in the middle of the white room. The two were forced onto the chairs and were tied down, another man hurried into the room, he was a short man in a lab coat with greying hair, probably in his 60s.<p>

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning to the machine. "Hans, is the camera here?"

Hans nodded and patted a large bag, he motioned to the big guard and he instantly started to set everything up. The scientist grinned, "Perfect, everything is in order!" He tapped furiously on the touchpad that was connected to the large machine and started to flick some of the switches up.

A buzzing sound filled the room, a look of delight flashed onto the scientists face, "Start the camera, guard. I've put this only half way, maybe in two days' time we can try again at a higher level!" The old man grinned and practically skipped to Hans' side.

The younger girl frowned when nothing happened, then she felt it. Pain. Everywhere. She couldn't even open her mouth to scream, her eyes were fixed on Elsa's twitching blue eyes. The ginger's knuckles were white, her back arched and her toes curled up in her shoes.

Elsa was in a similar posture, except her fingers were curled around the metal chair and her eyebrows were pulled down in a frown. She stared into the other girl's teal eyes, trying desperately to stay focused on the blue-green of her eyes instead of the pain that was coursing through her body.

A vein stuck out in Anna's neck, she was having trouble breathing and the muscles in her legs were tensed. After a whole minute, the scientist strolled back to the machine and took his sweet time to flick the off switch. He smiled at the two in the chairs, "How was it, girls? I like this machine here, my father made it."

No one said a word, Anna gasped for breath with her eyes squeezed shut, her head was lolling backwards and her back was pressed to the chair. The blonde had her hands in a loose fist, her head was tilted up a bit, but her gaze never left Anna's face.

"I take it that you didn't enjoy it very much. Understandable, after all, you weren't meant to like it."

"Shut up, old man. You're not needed anymore. Leave." Hans barked at the old man who glared and left the room, "Anna, you better hope your father agrees to hand over the company, because there's a lot more things that need trying out."

She sighed and whispered, "Okay."

"Dark Voodoo! Wait... That's it? 'Okay' is all you have to say?" The auburn haired man raised an eyebrow at her, "If I knew this would shut you up, I would have done this earlier!" He exclaimed.

The blonde groaned, "Hans, can we go back to our cell, please?"

A smile tugged at his lips, "Of course! However, I would have thought you'd want to meet your neighbor first and no, not Christopher."

3 of the guards stepped away from the door to let Hans through, the last one was the biggest of the guards, he stood at the door for a few seconds longer before letting 'General Burnside' pass.

* * *

><p>The door was opened gently by the big guard, he stepped in first before Hans, Anna, Elsa and the rest of the guards. A figure lay on the bed, face down, the person groaned and lazily lifted a head, "Whaddya want, Hans." A girl.<p>

Hans chuckled, "Oh, I have a friend here for you. Come on, Elsa, don't be shy." He shoved the blonde forward and she stumbled a few steps.

The girl on the bed gasped and she rolled onto the floor in surprise, "Elsa?" She pushed the dirty hood off her head and brown hair cascaded down. She stood up and dusted herself down.

Elsa's eyes widened, she raised an eyebrow, "Belle?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, so idek about this chapter... I mean, it was supposed to be done on Sunday, but my mom invited some of her friends over and I had to accompany her and stuff. Then when I got back, my brain decided to forget everything I had planned for this chapter... So, basically, sorry if this chapter is written by someone with a terrible case of poo brain. Because it was written by someone with a terrible case of poo brain.**

**TBH idk where this Belle thing is gonna go, but... Meh, #yolo. XD **

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	20. Cut Through Your Eye

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Twenty- Cut Through Your Eye**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**TEEN WOLF HAS DONE THINGS... Oh my god... Allison, come back, my baby! My pillow is soaked with tears. Anyways, Belle might be a bit OOC cause I'm stupid and should have done Ariel.**

**BTW remember when Anna told Kris she was 'straighter than a ruler' in chapter one? Ha. Look how that turned out...**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe other stuff (enjoyable things) ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Disney... *faints into the arms of Elsa*_**

* * *

><p>Nothing big happened. Right after Elsa had gasped, the guards 'escorted' the two back to their cell and locked the door behind them. The armed men actually dragged the blonde out and one of them had Anna swung over one of their shoulders, now, the two girls sat on one of the beds facing each other.<p>

"So, anything you want to tell me about?" Anna narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

She sighed, "No, we didn't date, if that's what you were thinking. She is actually bad influence, I drank beer when life was rough when I hung out with her." Elsa looked down guiltily when Anna frowned at her, "We were just friends, well, we fought each other on the streets. I was the Ice Queen and she was the 'Beast's Wife'."

Anna raised an eyebrow at the name, she leaned back against the wall, "Why is she here then?"

"I don't know! After Kio left the hospital to explore the world, I sorta stopped the contact between us and I don't know what happened to her afterwards." Elsa chuckled when Anna's face reddened when she mentioned the word 'contact', "Anna, she's straight. Straighter than a ruler."

The strawberry blonde's face reddened, she squeaked, "Y-You heard that from the mall that day?"

"Oh yeah. You bet I did." She grinned, placing two hands on either sides of Anna's face, she yanked and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Straighter than a ruler indeed."

Kristoff snickered from the other side of the wall.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not. Fucking no." Anna frowned in her sleep, why was Elsa shouting in her head, "You can't!" The ginger opened her eyes lazily, got up and rubbed her eyes.<p>

Blinking away the drowsiness, she noticed two annoyed guards standing at the door and the blonde standing facing them with a pissed off look on her face, "What is it, Elsa?" Anna mumbled softly to her girlfriend.

Elsa swiveled around, "They want to take you up to see your mother without me and I don't want you to get hurt, so I need to be there!"

The ginger smirked, "Well, you sound so sure that you can protect me, knight in shining armor."

"Am I not a queen anymore?"

One of the guards coughed, "Enough. Come with me, girl."

She glared at him, "Shut up you 2 legged turd. I'm talking to Elsa right now, rude much." She got up from the bed and yawned, "It's okay, Knight Ice Block, I can go myself. I'll be alright." She smiled at an unconvinced Elsa.

"Are you sure?" The blonde stepped closer to Anna, the ginger nodded and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before walking up to the two guards.

"Let's go, fat ass one and fat ass two." She addressed the guards and skipped off down a random hallway.

"That's the wrong way." The guard who looked very pissed off yelled at Anna.

"I knew that!" She sang and skipped back the other way.

* * *

><p>She was shoved into a dimly lit room, there was a wooden table and 2 chairs on either side placed in the center of the small area. Anna's mother sat on the bigger of the two chairs. She wore a green dress and had her hair in a sloppy bun, her head was down as she stared intently at a piece of paper on the table.<p>

"Sit, child." She lazily motioned to the seat opposite her without looking up, "We better get started." Still, she didn't look up.

After a moment of silence, the older lady sighed and finally looked up, "Oh, right. I forgot you were here. Let's get this over with quicker, that way you can run off to get tortured again."

Anna's eyes widened, "Again?" She pushed her chair back and jumped to her feet, "I thought it would only be until dad signed the company over..."

"Exactly. He refused the offer... again." The older woman smirked and leaned back into her chair, "You poor child, I would pity you, but you ruined my life."

Confusion flashed across Anna's face, "What the hell did I freaking do?" She sighed ad slumped into her chair with a sigh.

"What did you do?" Her mother laughed, "What you did... You are such a fucking disappointment. The problem started when you were first born, I never asked for you!" She yelled into Anna's shocked face.

"Your stupid father started to change, he started to care more." She wrinkled her nose, "Caring for a person is weakness. Then, you had to tell him about bullies, stress, my relationship with your dad to your grandfather who had a weak heart. You murdered him, you are not an innocent human, you are a monster. You took the one thing I had left off dad, you took the company and it's mine."

The strawberry blonde stilled, her eyes were wide and her jaw was clenched. Her fists made her knuckles turn white, she swallowed the lump in her throat as tears silently fell from her eyes. "I didn't." She whispered quietly to herself, she didn't know who she was trying to convince.

"It's your fault. You're a killer and you can't go back to change that." The older woman hissed.

"I-I'm not. I swear... Stop." Anna pushed herself into the chair, hugging herself, she whimpered and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Snorting, Anna's mother pushed herself up from her chair, she lifted the pile of paper and smiled, "That is all. Guard, take her back to her cell."

* * *

><p>Elsa's laugh filled the room, she grinned and rest her head against the wall, "Anna seriously thought the monkey was a bunny?"<p>

"Yeah, she was trying to shove a carrot down its throat when Rapunzel charged in threatening to slap her with a pan if she didn't stop choking the poor animal." Kristoff chuckled from the other side of the wall.

"Woah, Elsa. Why didn't you tell me you liked the weird type?"

"Shut up, Belle."

"Christopher, I bet you her face is red."

"I told you to shut up..." She grumbled, "And it's Kristoff, not Christopher."

Kristoff burst into another fit of laughter, "So, Belle. Any embarrassing stories about Elsa?"

The oldest of the three paled, "No, Belle. Don't you dare."

"Okay, so one night, I came back to my apartment later than usual and I see her lounging on my sofa with like 10 bottles of beer everywhere. Guess what she was wearing and what she was singing."

Belle grinned when she heard her friend groan, "Why did I have to be put in the cell between two idiots?"

"She had my pink, lacy underwear on her head, her underwear was on top of her pants and she was singing the theme song to Spongebob. Oh, she also had neon green paint on her cheeks and a picture of Megan Fox taped to her forehead."

The blonde man chuckled, "Did you get a picture?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Belle giggled, "She got off the sofa and she asked me if I wanted pancakes, she then pointed at spot of syrup on the floor and burped. It was disgus-"

The door to Elsa's cell was swung open and the ginger was shoved in, the blonde's head snapped up and she instantly spotted her loved one's tear stained face. "Oh my..." She jumped off the bed and pulled Anna into a tight hug, "What happened?"

The younger girl sobbed into Elsa's shoulder, she shook her head and sniffled. "Okay, we won't talk about it. Come on, let's get you to bed, I'll push the beds together."

-xxx-

Belle, Kristoff and Elsa shared stories in an attempt to cheer the sulking strawberry blonde up. "She used a banana to beat the guy down and took the victory."

The blonde finished her story about one of Belle's most legendary fights. Anna smiled into the curve of Elsa's neck, "Let's hear some more stories about Elsa."

The brunette next door chuckled, "One time, I caught her dressed up in a spiderman costume with the fake muscles, y'know the one with padding, right?" She paused, "Well, she put a hoodie and jeans over it, went to a bar and attempted to pick up girls."

Elsa's face turned red, "I was drunk, don't blame me."

"You seem to be real crazy when you're drunk." Kristoff chuckled.

The strawberry blonde giggled, "So much for not drinking... I gotta get you drunk sometime."

"Guys!" Elsa whined, "Belle, stop the stories. I don't need an image of me in a tight suit burned into Anna's mind."

* * *

><p>2 guards stood at the door, they were both huge. One of them was the big one from before and the other was new.<p>

"Morning, fatty one and fatty two." Anna smiled at the guards, "Well, I think it's morning."

The new guard scowled, "My name is Ralph, now follow us."

Ralph swung the younger girl onto his shoulder and stomped out, "Get the other one, Adam."

The blonde glared at Adam and shoved him aside before he could lift her up, "Move it, bozo."

-xxx-

This time, the guards guided the pair into two different rooms, they were both strapped onto two hospital beds. "We have called the scientists to come to these rooms, there is glass separating you two, so don't make a fuss." Ralph motioned to the large glass wall separating Anna and Elsa.

She lifted her head off from the bed and smiled at the blonde in the other room, "You! We need to talk!" Hans stormed into the room and shoved a finger at Ralph's chest, "Why did you move these two monkeys to this room?"

"They will fuss less, sir."

"Did I tell you to move them? I don't care if this makes your life easier!" He shouted at Ralph, "You can act as cell 348's guard, good luck dealing with him." He smirked at the bigger man. "Bye!"

Moments later, five scientists lined into each room, they immediately started to poke and prod at the two women. "Healthy enough..." The scientists muttered to each other and jot down several things down on clipboards.

"Open your mouth, please." One of the scientists pulled on a pair of gloves, he chuckled at her panicked face, "Relax, I'm not going to poison you or harm you in any way. We are running some health tests to see how much of the chemical you can take..." He continued to murmur an explanation as he examined the inside of her mouth.

The ginger rolled her eyes, she almost gagged when she felt a poke to her stomach. She glared at the scientist who was attempting to tickle her foot, "Stop that, it tickles."

He blinked and jotted some more notes onto the clipboard, the scientist who was previously looking into her mouth stepped to the doorway, "Okay, guys. We're done here." The groups of scientists instantly dropped what they were holding, except for their clipboards, and marched out.

Anna lifted her head up and looked over at the blonde's room, the last of the scientists in her room stepped out. Hans popped his head though the door way, he beamed at the two, "Hello, my two favorite idiots! Good news, you two are healthy enough to take in large amounts of that chemical I showed you earlier!"

The auburn haired man walked into Elsa's room, he leaned against the glass, "Do you remember that chemical that controls people? Since we have a whole room full of that chemical, I decided to have some fun! I'll control Elsa and she'll control you, that way, Elsa can guide you and your father to your death!" His gleeful tone made Anna sick, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Untie me, I am going to whoop your ass so hard!" She struggled against the straps, "I'll toast your eyeballs and feed them to your brothers!" She growled.

He threw back his head and laughed, "Ralph, Adam, take these idiots back." He stepped aside, "Ralph? God dammit. Ralph!" He yelled down the hall.

Moments later, Ralph jogged in with an annoyed look on his face, he pulled the straps off Anna and flung her over his shoulder once more. Elsa got up and shoved past Adam, she raced to the ginger's side and pulled her off Ralph. "I've got her, let go."

* * *

><p>Anna's mother stared out the window with a frown on her face, "Is prisoner 358 still... insane."<p>

"Yes, ma'am. The scientists are continuing to attempt to fix him."

She smiled and focused on a bird perched on a tree, "Hm, good. Oh, and Hans? I know you will kill me after I take the company and you'll take it for yourself. So, I wish you luck with that. It's rather difficult to kill me." The older woman's gaze stayed on the creature that was perched on the tree. "Hand me a gun."

Hans swallowed a lump in his throat and took out his own pistol, "Thank you... For, uh, wishing me luck." There was no point in denying it, he handed the gun to his boss and stepped back.

The older woman wrapped her fingers around the gun without looking back at him, she pointed the barrel at the glass pane, "You see that bird? It's free from its problems and it seems to be taunting me. I don't like that."

She pulled the trigger, the window shattered and the bullet found its target. "I don't accept clowns, traitors and the so called 'innocent'." She spat out, "Now, get back to work."

The blue bird fell from the tree. Her lips curled upwards, there was a satisfying thud as it hit the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, so some really rough shit is going through my life at the moment, I've never been through anything like this and I'm not sure how any of this is supposed to work. I'm not sure if this will change how long it takes to update, but if it does, I just want to say I'm really sorry, but my family is higher priority. (Nope, not family member passing or anything like that xc)**

**Thanks for your support, guys! I love y'all a lot.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	21. You Mean to Tell Me I Can Escape?

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Twenty One- You Mean to Tell Me I Can Escape?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for supporting me, guys. Me and my family are attempting to ignore the situation and not acknowledge it unless absolutely necessary, so updates should stay the same. (mostly once a week, but sometimes twice. I'm trying for more, but it's hard, okay?)**

**Oh, btw I considered writing smut, but I'm a terrible person.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and 'fun time' (if you're lucky, you probably aren't that lucky) ;)_**

**_ Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Disney... I question my mental health._**

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later<strong>

Hans growled and swept his arms over the table, paper work flying everywhere. His head snapped up when the door was pushed open, Elsa and Anna stepped over the mess on the floor and sat themselves down on the chairs.

Grunting, he sat himself down again, "We're low on money, so I have to inject you two at different times. Blonde monkey will be injected first and, hopefully, once we get the money after a few days, we'll inject my slave with the chemicals."

The strawberry blonde scowled, "Why not I tell you where to shove your injections up?"

"We'll inject blonde monkey tomorrow." He muttered to himself as he bent down, picked up some pieces of paper and jotted some notes down, "Room 350... Visit prisoner 358... Desperate housewives... 3 days..." He murmured as he continued to scribble on the paper.

He looked up, "Oh, you guys are still here. Annoying monkeys. Okay, blonde monkey will be injected tomorrow in room 350 and you'll drop by cell 358... Slave will be injected 5 days afterwards, maybe if we're lucky, 3 days after." The auburn haired man beamed and brought a hand up to scratch his sideburns, "Hm, okay, get out."

"Thanks, your breath was about to make me pass out." Anna muttered as the blonde stifled a laugh.

"You'll regret you ever said that after I inject you."

"Yeah, that's after you inject me. Right now? I'll enjoy annoying you." She smiled and linked her arms with Elsa's, "I hope you have fun burning in hell and I hope hell burns your ugly facial hair off, bye!"

She marched out with a smirking Elsa in tow and a frustrated Hans alone in the room.

* * *

><p>Brown curls cascaded down her back, she swept stray locks away from her face and tied her hair into a ponytail. She lay against the wall, facing the cell door, her legs hung off her bed and her fingers were fiddling with each other, she sighed and put on a fake smile.<p>

"Adam?" Her voice was softer than usual, she smiled when she heard a familiar grunt from the other side of the door. Seconds later, the door creaked open and the big guard stepped into the small area, Belle's forced smiled instantly became genuine and her mouth widened.

The burly man ran a hand through his long brown hair before sitting himself down next to Belle, he propped himself up against the wall and took ahold of her smooth hands.

They sat like that for several minutes, Adam chuckled when the brunette leaned against him and let her head drop onto his shoulder, "When do I get out of here, my beast?"

"I... Hopefully soon." He whispered and pressed multiple kisses onto her hair. "Once I get you out of here safely, I'll escape from Hans and we'll live far away in our own little house, okay?"

She smiled softly and nodded, nuzzling her face into his neck, she sighed, "Get Elsa, Anna and Kristoff out as well." Adam groaned, "Please? They... They're friends."

"I can't, my beautiful Belle. Oaken only agreed to take one of you guys out and you are definitely getting out of this hellhole."

Belle brought her knees up and curled up into her lover, "Get Elsa out. She doesn't deserve this crap, leave me here."

"No!" Adam jumped to his feet and yelled, he fell to his knees and held Belle's hand to his chest, "Belle, you are getting out of here... I'll see if I can ask Oaken to take more people with him, but it's unlikely. Just promise me that you'll leave when I ask you to."

The brunette cupped Adam's face, she brought his face closer and placed a tender kiss on his lips, "I... I owe her my life. She shoved me away during a very violent fight and took on the man, I can't leave her here."

A look of pain flashed across the muscular man's face, he slowly got to his feet and pulled Belle into a bone crushing hug, "There is no chance that I'll convince you when you are like this." He let out a bitter chuckle, "I will beg Oaken. I will get on my knees and beg him to take two of you out of this horrid place."

"A-Adam. I- I can't brea- I can't breathe!" She gasped for air when her boyfriend let go of her, "Thank you so much, Adam. I love you, I can't describe how much I love you."

The man ran a hand through his hair, "Repay me buy saying yes to my next question."

She raised an eyebrow as he took a deep breath and fished around in his pocket for something, Belle gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth, tears pricked at her eyes when he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Belle screamed after several seconds of choking back tears, "Yes, I will."

Relief flooded into his face and he leaped up, taking her hand and slipping the beautiful ring on her finger. The ring had a rose engraved on the golden band and a small, shining diamond on the top. She sniffled and wiped the tears of joy away from her eyes, "Now, get out of here and do your bad ass guarding job, you big doofus."

Adam laughed and replied wryly, "Yeah and I love you, too. See you soon."

They kissed for a couple more seconds before Adam left.

* * *

><p>Anna's father, Mr. Snowe, lay in the hospital bed, with a groan, he sat up and looked over to see his wife dozed off in a chair. "Honey?" He croaked out before clearing his voice, "Penelope, I'm awake again."<p>

His wife drowsily blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she turned to and her eyes instantly lit up. "You're awake!" She practically leapt to his side, "You fell into a coma again for 5 days. How are you feeling? I'll call for a nurse."

"No! Wait. First, are there any leads on Anna or Kristoff yet?" His wife's face fell and she shook her head, he sighed, "Well, how's the company?"

Penelope smiled and squeezed his hand, "Your terrible assistant is trying to cope with all the phone calls, emails and paperwork coming over. The idiotic man better not be saying no to random emails, some might be important..." She trailed off with a frown.

She didn't know, but Mr. Snowe's assistant had been slacking off. He would be sacked within a week and boy would that week be a happy one for Anna's parents.

* * *

><p>"I-It's our last night together." Anna murmured, she hugged the blonde's middle and buried her face into her back, "I love you."<p>

The older girl sighed, "Where's all your hope? You're supposed to be the one who looks on the bright side..." She muttered as she laced her fingers with the ginger's, "I love you, too. C'mere." She twisted around and jammed their lips together.

"So... Demanding..." She teased between kisses, Elsa chuckled and closed the space between them again. The blonde's tongue explored the inside of the other girl's mouth, they moved in sync.

Anna moaned into her and gripped her shirt tighter. "Let's get rid... of this." Anna whispered breathily and tugged at the hem of the blonde's shirt. The next thing any of them knew, their shirts were discarded across the room and their lips were locked together again.

The blonde fisted Anna's hair as the other girl gripped at Elsa's back, "You're so beautiful." She murmured into the ginger's mouth, Anna's face heated up and she pulled away, ignoring Elsa's whimper.

"Don't say that." She growled, "Don't make me miss you more, don't make my heart break any more than it already has." Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes, the blonde immediately reached up and wiped the tears away.

Elsa pulled the other girl into her arms, instantly wrapping her up and peppering soft kisses all over Anna's face. "Snowflake, it's okay..." Her heart broke when Anna's tears started flowing more freely and her shoulders shook more violently, "Come on, don't cry. I'll stay here with you all night, yeah?"

The ginger nuzzled her face into the crook of Elsa's neck and nodded, mumbling about how Elsa smelled like a forest with fresh snow. They lay in each other's arms for a while, just as Elsa was about to doze off, Anna broke the silence, "Elsa? Where'd our shirts go?"

The older girl chuckled, "On the other side of the room, get off me and I'll go get them for us." Anna groaned and shook her head.

"I don't wanna move." She shook her head childishly and whined.

"Okay, I'm not really complaining, because damn, Anna, have you seen yourself? You're beautif-"

A knock was sounded at the door, Elsa immediately narrowed her eyes. Everyone who was in the other side of the cell door probably had keys to this cell and they wouldn't bother knocking, something was happening.

The blonde lifted Anna off her and quietly set her back down, she inched towards their shirts and just as she was about to grab them, the door swung open. Adam popped his head in, but instantly backed away when Elsa's leg lashed out just above him, he let out a not-so-manly squeak and slammed the door behind him.

He frowned from the outside, "Are you both _fully_ dressed this time?" A smiled crept onto his lips when he heard Belle giggle from next door, "I'm coming in now." There was the sound of shuffling and a loud 'thud' sound- probably Anna falling off the bed.

Anna looked up from her spot on the ground and smiled innocently at an amused looking Adam, the blonde sighed and hoisted her up. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully before redirecting her attention to the guard at the door, "So, uh, what is it? Am I going to be injected with the chemical now?"

The ginger's smile fell and tears brimmed her eyes, seeing how close Anna was to breaking down, Adam immediately started shaking his head, "Oh no. No, no, no. It's just that, uh, let me just close the door and disable the camera in the corner."

Both girls' faces turned red, the muscular man chuckled as he examined a corner in the ceiling, "No one really cares about what you two naughty girls get up to in here." He scowled when the blonde slapped his arm, "Anyways, I've got an escape plan. Belle asked me to get you out as well. Unfortunately, Oaken can only manage to bring two people undetected and Belle is one of the two."

The older girl turned to Anna, "You are getting out of here alive. It is undetected, right?" He nodded, "Don't argue with me, you have to leave, okay?"

"No. Elsa, no. I'm not leaving, they'll kill you if I leave. Besides, if you leave before you get injected, you have a chance of living a better life outside and I have more time to plan an escape while they're occupied with you and Belle's escape. Just, do this, okay? I swear, I'll be okay. I've got Kris, the big lug next door." She flashed an unconvincing smile at the blonde.

She frowned at Anna, "Please, I don't care about my life if yours is in danger. Get out of this horrid place."

"What about Olaf, Kio and Geppetto?"

"Geppetto and Kio can take care of themselves and Olaf. Anna, I'm begging you to leave."

The strawberry blonde growled with a frown, she glared at the cell door, "Fine." She mumbled with a huff.

"Anna, please, just do this- Wait. What? 'Fine'? That's it?" She raised an eyebrow at the ginger, "What are you planning? You're not as stubborn as you were a second ago..."

"Shut up."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." The blonde didn't seem convinced by Anna's seemingly innocent answer, "I love you, Elsa."

"Yeah, love you, too.", The blonde sighed, still not believing Anna.

The beastly man smiled, "That's settled then. I'll tell you more of the details later."

* * *

><p>Adam leaned against the wall, silently observing the small ginger standing opposite him in the corridor. They had been standing there without making a word for a while now, he cleared his throat, "I can probably guess why you wanted to see me about the escape plan."<p>

She nodded with a small smile and looked down the darkened corridor for any sign of nosy scientists, "Yeah, in case you don't know, I want you to take Elsa out of here before she's injected. I don't care what she says, sedate her if you have to, just get her out of this shit hole."

The corners of his lips twitched upwards, he hummed an acknowledgement and sighed, "I know what you mean, I just hope Belle gets out of here safely." Anna couldn't help but notice the way his eyes softened when he said the brunettes name.

She wondered if that happened when she thought of Elsa, "So, are you two dating?"

His lips stretched into a huge grin, his pearly whites flashed and he sighed in happiness, "Actually we're engaged. She said yes today and I just hope that we both survive this long enough to be officially husband and wife."

Anna smiled wistfully, "I just want Elsa to live out a good life, take her out tomorrow, yeah?"

"I promise." He nodded with a hand over his heart, "I'll get her to Oaken and our loves will escape from hell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I GOT 300 FOLLOWERS ON MY FIRST FIC? *mind blown* Thanks guys! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Also, there was going to be smut, but I was afraid I'd mess it up... I don't write smut okay? :( Anyone want to write it for me? Credit where it's due.**

**Thanks a ton, I love y'all and sorry if this chapter was weird, I wrote this bit by bit over a couple of days XD**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**[Not proof read]**


	22. Please Don't Help Me Out

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Twenty Two- Please Don't Help Me Out**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**SOMEONE WRITE SMUT FOR ME. CREDIT WHERE IT'S DUE. AGH.**

**Oh, I seem to have forgotten to give Elsa a last name, so, uh, it's going to be Winters. (so very original)**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and lovey dovey making ;)_**

**_ Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Disney... (Elsa's hair defies gravity, like, damn girl.)_**

* * *

><p>Light flooded through the doorway into the cell, Adam stood stone-faced to the side as Hans strode into the room, he leaned over the two sleeping figures and grinned.<p>

"I sense your presence, Hans." The blonde spoke into Anna's hair with her eye still closed, the auburn haired man narrowed his eyes, his smile was wiped off his face and he straightened himself up, "Oh right, I'm going to get injected."

Her blue eyes opened to meet green eyes, she gently shook Anna and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Wake up, snowflake." She smiled into the ginger's cheek and gently nuzzled it.

Hans rolled his eyes, "I'll give you two some privacy before I rip you two apart and bring you to your doom." He backed into the corridor and the cell door swung shut behind him.

The strawberry blonde groggily opened her eyes, she looked up at Elsa, "It's time for you to go, isn't it?" She sighed and flung her arms around the blonde, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face, "Stay safe, dad will save us both, he'll bring help and the chemical will wear off. We'll live together with a small dog and Olaf, we'll have a flat screen TV with a chocolate fountain and a hot tub in our room."

She sobbed into the blonde's neck, little did Elsa know, the younger girl's tears were shed for the fact that she was probably never going to see the blonde again. Elsa would escape and the ginger would be left to Hans' wrath, Anna was a good actor indeed. "I'll escape and we'll be happy." She murmured into the taller girl's blonde hair.

"I love you, Anna Snowe. I love you so much."

"Elsa Winters, I love you, too. I want you and I need you, so you better get out of this alive, good luck." Anna kissed the blonde softly on the lips, there was no lust, just pure love. A small graced on her lips, "Good bye, Elsa. Good luck in the outside world." She shoved the shocked blonde out the door.

The older girl turned and started hitting the closed cell door, "Anna! No! You are going to leave, not me. You need to be alive! Don't do this!"

Hans grunted, slightly confused at what the blonde was screaming about, "Adam, take the blonde monkey and let's get going."

-xxx-

Kristoff was sprawled across his bed when he heard sobs coming from the other room, he instantly sprung up and pressed his cheek to the cool wall, "Anna? Are you there? What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Belle's worried soft voice came through the wall, "Oh, right. Anna, we will get you out no matter what. When Elsa and I are out there, the first thing we'll do is find an escape for you."

The loud sobs turned to soft sniffles, the strawberry blonde's voice was weak at first, "No. No, don't do that." After a few seconds, her voice floated through the walls with determination laced through, "First... First you find out why my dad refused the offer. First you find out why he abandoned me."

The brunette frowned, "Anna, we need to get y-"

"No! Don't you understand? The moment you two step out of here, everything will be on high alert and they'll either take their anger out on me or use me as bait to get you two back. I'm a piece of walking dead meat, just promise me that you won't let Elsa back."

"Anna, don't do this." Kristoff started, "Please, don't do this."

The ginger fell to her knees and pushed her forehead up against the wall that split Kristoff and Anna's cells up, "Kris. I want you to leave as well, Belle will find a way to get you out and by then all that's left of me is a body. I want you to live on and ask Merida out, have children and never look back."

A dark silence filled the 3 connected cells, they knew that there was no changing Anna's mind, no matter what they did. They just had to briefly appreciate her sacrifice. They had to realize there was no chance of convincing her.

* * *

><p>Elsa was forced into a bright room. The room looked like a normal hospital room, there was a bed and a table with hooks and drips. Hans dumped a clipboard on the bedside table, he then walked out the room and shut the door, leaving Elsa and Adam standing in the white room.<p>

"Take Anna. Not me."

The guard smiled sadly and shook his head, "That isn't going to happen." He sighed and gestured to the bed, "Lie down, a scientist will come in soon to inject you. Hopefully, he'll be late and in ten minutes everything will be ready, you and Belle will make your escape."

The blonde glared at the brown haired man, "You're a good guy, Adam, but you have to understand I will do anything for Anna."

He sat down on the squeaky clean floor and lay his head against the wall, "I understand how you feel, that's how I feel for Belle. However, Anna would do anything for you as well and she approached me earlier about this, and this is a first come first serve type of thing."

"How is this a first come first serve situation? You're basically choosing my life over hers and... And I want her t-" The door creaked open and the same old man who first tortured them stuck his head in, interrupting Elsa's speech.

The old man stepped in, shutting the door behind him, he smiled at Elsa, then he looked at the guard, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Sorry, sir."

The scientist picked the clipboard up, he frowned and sighed, "Why do you have to be so healthy? Now, I have to get an extra dose of the injection, otherwise it won't have much of an effect on you. Next time, I hope you eat more Mcdonalds." He glowered at the bewildered blonde as he took a few steps out the door.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Eight minutes left to stall, then I will grab the old man and you run out the door. There will be people outside waiting for you and you follow them, got it?"

* * *

><p>There was a group of nine camping outside the bland building, Oaken was one of the nine. He glared at the eight people goofing around behind him, they quickly stopped talking and turned their attention to the large man.<p>

"Okay. You seven go first, me and the lady will wait here, I will take van and wait outside as she causes distraction, yeah?" His heavily accented voice was hushed as he made wild gestures to further explain the plan.

Out of the other seven men only one of them had a frown on his face, the most excited one of them all nudged his friend, "Come on, Grumpy. We finally get to have more action then sitting in the office doing paperwork!"

The only female in the group giggled, "Guys, hush. You seven have to go in the facility in less than 2 minutes, are you sure you know the way around?"

"Snow, loosen up! We'll find your prince charming along with Belle and that other girl Adam wanted us to save." One of the seven managed to say before sneezing multiple times.

The woman sighed, running a hand through her hair, "His name is James, okay? Also, the other girl is called Elsa. We gotta get Belle and Elsa out for Adam, so make sure you have all the equipment." She tapped her foot on the ground and checked her watch before looking panicked, "Oh gosh, you guys better get going, you're already two minutes behind plan!"

Oaken watched with amusement as the seven short men scrambled off towards the back entrance of the building, their hands gripping the equipment that were strapped to their belts. "They aren't two minutes later, right?"

"Nah, in fact they are actually two seconds ahead of plan, so all is good." She beamed at the chuckling man.

He shook his head as he headed the other way, "Ah, those idiots... Anyways, Snow, I'll get to the van. Be safe and keep your phone on."

Snow White smirked, throwing her black cell phone in the air and catching it after several spins in the air, "You got it, boss."

* * *

><p>"Sneezy, Doc, Happy, Dopey, Bashful get in quick! Sleepy! You cannot go to dreamland at a time like this!" Grumpy scowled at the group in front of him that he considered to be his team of men.<p>

They filed into the corridor in single file, looking around every corner before proceeding to tip toe down their path. Every now and then, Grumpy would stop moving and glance at a map from his belt before directing the group down a different set of corridors. After two minutes of creeping around, they finally came to a stop in front of the elevator.

Doc mumbled something under his breath as he slid his hands over the tiles o the wall, "Where is the entrance to the stairs? It's a facility for nerdy scientists not a spy agency... Aha!" He clawed at one of the tiles until it clattered on the floor to reveal a doorknob.

"Yeah, go ahead and be louder." Grumpy hissed as he turned the knob and led the men down a dusty stairwell, "Wow, no one uses the stairs these days. So lazy..."

The group stayed silent as they continued down the winding stairs, finally, they arrived at the bottom. A smile twitched at Grumpy's lips, "Time for some fun, men."

A murmur of excitement was heard through the group, even Sleepy bothered to jump up. They all reached for a weapon in their belts and waited for the signal from Grumpy.

Grumpy stroked the hilt of a knife before giving his team of men one more glance and turned to the door, "Good luck, guys. Remember, find the people first." With that he burst through the door.

* * *

><p>The scientist whistled to himself as he strode back into the room with a box in his hand, he kicked the door shut and beamed at the blonde. "How are you? I forgive you for being healthy, now lie down, please."<p>

Elsa ignored the scientist, she glared at him and shoved her middle finger at his face, "Go shove that injection up your ass."

He sighed, "You're only making this more difficult for yourself."

"I'll happily do what you say if you let Anna go."

The old man set the box down on the table, "We don't really care about you, y'know? Our main goal is to get the company."

"And? I don't know what you want to achieve by telling me that. In fact, why do you even need to inject me then?"

He smiled again, "It's a whole lot more fun for me and Hans." The scientist beckoned for Adam, "Force her down, please."

The large man grudgingly pushed himself off the wall and trudged towards the blonde, he put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her down, but not before murmuring 'Four more minutes' into her ear.

She frowned and her jaw clenched, "Save Anna, not me." She spat at Adam.

The older man grinned, he turned around and took a large needle out of the box before setting it own on the table behind him. He spun around to face the blonde, "See? Because you're so healthy, we have to use more of this chemical and it hurts more for you."

"Go fuck yourself."

He glared at the blonde, "Watch your language, slut." He pulled on elastic gloves, "We should probably knock you out, wouldn't want to be distracted by your screams."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up when she finally got a good look at the injection, she looked at Adam with a worried look. The guard smiled, he lifted up both hands with his palms facing the blonde, confusing Elsa. She shot him a questioning glance. _Oh... Oh!_

"No! Take Anna!" She screeched at Adam, "Damn it! Just listen to me!"

Adam's thumb on his left hand went down. The scientist sighed, "Guess we'll have to sedate you." He turned to one of the drawers on the other side of the room and started rummaging.

The burly man at the door continued his count down with an apologetic smile on his face. He was counting down.

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

Shouting could be heard from outside, they were two seconds ahead of plan. All is good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I was going to make this longer, but my stomach is hurting. So, I gotta go and take some pills. See you guys next week. Thank y'all for 300+ followers, love you! **

**Seriously though. Who wants to write smut? I hope you enjoyed this chapter of AIK. :)**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	23. You Are Worth Running For

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Twenty Three- You Are Worth Running For**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So much fics, so little time... :(**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and baby creating._**

**_ Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Disney and co._**

* * *

><p>Happy crashed through the door first, his taser was at the scientist face in seconds. Dopey stepped into the room afterwards, swinging a large metal pole at the remaining guards outside, he turned around and smiled, "Hi! You must be the blonde lady that Oaken wants out of here, I'm Dopey and this is Happy."<p>

The large guard at the door rolled his eyes, "Come on, get on with it and tase the old man already."

The one with the beard grinned, "Of course, Adam." He inched his taser forward just a bit, the scientists eyes widened as the taser came closer to his face.

"Happy. Do it, now. Back up is going to arrive soon, so hurry."

Dopey stuck his head out the door and grumbled with annoyance, "Why do I have to knock these guys out, I mean, look at that hunk. Like, damn, boy." He jumped out the door and the piece of metal was instantly put to work, "Sorry, hot stuff, but a man has to do what a man has to do."

In a blink of an eye, the scientist was on the floor, the chemical was spilled across the floor, Elsa was pulled to her feet and Dopey was half way done with clearing the corridor. Adam stood at the door, his lips were pulled into a half smile, "Good luck out there and make sure Belle is safe."

"Take, Anna. Damn it!" The blonde yelled, her arms were unmovable in the clutches of Happy, "Dear lord, just take Anna!"

"Not happening, blondie. Now, hurry. We have to get out before more of these guards arrive."

Elsa was shoved through a doorway, when she turned around, Dopey and Happy were already back in the corridor fighting off more guards. She looked up to see a brunette lying on the stairs with a hand over a red stain on his jacket. He looked up at the blonde, "Are you escaping with the dwarfs?"

She nodded her head with her eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you?"

"David..." He mumbled through a wince, "David Nolan. I'm supposed to escape with the dwarfs and two others, I'm guessing your one of them."

The blonde frowned, she kneeled down in front of him, "What the hell happened?" She peeled his hand away from his wound and ripped the fabric away. "Ooh. Ouch." She winced when the cut was revealed.

He grunted as he shifted upwards, "The damned guard had a freaking sword. Do people even own swords anymore?" His eyebrows furrowed at the bleeding cut, "I was escaping with Grumpy and Sleepy, they left to go help Bashful and Sneezy, apparently they're having trouble on the other side of the facility. They're trying to get Belle out and she's at the farthest area of this horrible place."

She sighed, "Well, we're going to get up these stairs. So, take my hand and I'll help you up."

"It's almost 5 flights of stairs."

"Do you want me to carry you up bridal style, princess?"

The man glared at Elsa, "Fine."

The blonde smiled, "Good, the faster we get out of here, the more time I have to help Anna escape. Come on."

* * *

><p>Anna was sprawled on one of the beds, she sighed, she felt like a part of her was missing. The sound of a loud blast echoed down the hallway outside the cells, she blinked and sat up, "Kris, please tell me you heard that. I feel like I'm going crazy without Elsa and I'm not sure if that was real."<p>

"I-I heard that!" Kristoff yelped as another blast erupted through the air, "What the fuck is going on? Oh, Belle's escaping isn't she?

The ginger frowned when she saw smoke blocking the light from the small window on her door, Belle's voice came from the corridor, "Yeah, I'm leaving and I am so sorry. I will get you two out of here someday, I swear on my life!"

She yelped, "Stop tugging at me Bashful and stop waving that hammer so close to my face!" The brunette's face appeared through the smoke at Anna's door, "Good luck and I am so sorry, guys!" She squeaked and was soon sprinting away down the hallway.

"Well, Kris, I think this is it." Anna whispered as she leaned against the wall, the blonde man was in the exact same position on the other side, after a few seconds, the strawberry blonde continued, "Sorry for dragging you into this mess."

The blonde sighed, "It's not your fault." A small smile tugged at his lips, "I will miss Sven, though. I wonder if I'm going to heaven, if I am, I hope to live in a cottage upon the clouds with you and a reindeer."

"Yeah, and a lake of chocolate behind out house. Let's not forget the caravan you got for me last time, I'll watch over Elsa, mom and dad and our friends from above." Anna closed her eyes as she envisioned her future, a wistful smile lighting up her tear stained face, "All our pain will be gone..."

Kristoff hummed a soft tune, the younger girl giggled and sung along quietly, "For the first time in forever..." She opened her eyes, "For the first time in forever, Kris, the future doesn't look too bad."

* * *

><p>Elsa gasped for air and leaned against the wall, she looked over at David, "You... Are a really heavy guy..." The man grinned, his hand still pressed against his stomach.<p>

"It's all the muscle." He lay his head against the wall, "I'm an actor and I had to work out for a movie, do you recognize me from any of my movies?" He raised an eyebrow when the blonde shook her head, "Not even 'Finding Prince Charming'? Really? That one was pretty popular."

The blonde smirked, "You starred in a movie called 'Finding Prince Charming'?" David narrowed his eyes at her and huffed, "Oh, and I have never heard of you. When was that movie made?"

"Like, three years ago."

"Ah, that would explain it. I wasn't in a good place during those years, so, yeah..."

A comfortable silence stretched between them, suddenly the door opened and a large woman stepped through the door with a frown on her face, her skin was a pale color- almost purple- and her hair was dyed white.

She took a look at the both of them and smiled wearily, "Hi." She paused when no one responded, then her eyes widened and in a second she had a knife in her hand, "You can't fucking escape!"

David opened his mouth, then closed it like a fish. The blonde sighed, "Can we not go through this? I just got my energy back and I honestly don't want to waste it on a huge whale like you."

The woman glared at Elsa, "It's Ursula, you monkey. You'll regret saying that when I have you hanging upside down over a fire!" With that, she lunged at the blonde.

The younger woman sighed and side stepped, "I'll hang upside down if you can actually catch me again." She then grasped the other woman's hair and yanked her backwards, "Wow, you are really heavy!" Ursula stumbled to the floor with a yelp, her knife slicing at Elsa's hand, "Stop that. You'll only injure yourself."

"You bitch!" The large woman flailed her legs at Elsa, causing the blonde to stumble back in surprise, Ursula seized this moment to get onto her feet and stick the knife at the other woman's face.

David took large breaths as he threw himself at Ursula, he grit his teeth, ignoring the searing pain in his stomach.

The heavy woman landed with a loud thud with the injured man groaning on top, the knife clattered away and Elsa smirked, "Well, Ursula, seems like I can't really find the time to... hang out." The blonde sighed, "Anna has rubbed off..."

She picked David up and supported some of his weight before turning her attention to the wailing woman sprawled across the floor, the blonde lifted her foot up and kicked with all her might at the other woman's face. Ursula's grumbling stopped with a small 'oomph' sound, her head snapped back onto the concrete with a sickening crack.

"Ouch. You got a lot of strength." David winced and looked away.

The blonde sighed, "Yeah, come on, let's get outta here." She helped the injured man towards the door, "Oh, and, uh, thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem." They walked out the stairwell and looked around, momentarily blinded by the white lights, David blinked, "Doc? Ouch, yeah. It's good to see you too, but don't hug too tight!"

A short man with a pair of glasses perched on a large nose gasped, "Oh, David! We have to get you out to the van, Snow is waiting for you." He peered at the other man's wound, "Jeez, Dave, you have to get out of here, but you can't leave without help and I have to wait here for the rest, so just wait for the others."

Doc smiled, "Wait here." He then turned and marched down the stairs, "I have to help."

-xxx-

Elsa lowered the man to the floor and slid down to sit next to him, she turned her head and smiled at him, "Hurts like hell, huh?" He nodded, "It'll leave a pretty bad scar, so you better hope that whoever Snow is likes the badass look on her boyfriend."

He grinned, "How'd you know Snow was my girlfriend?" Wincing, he shifted around to face Elsa.

"Your eyes sorta did a thing when the short guy mentioned Snow and apparently my eyes do that whenever Anna is mentioned." A frown twisted her features, "Also, you started smiling when you hear her name."

David sighed, "Yeah, I can finally see her again... By the way, the 'short guy' is called Doc." After a few seconds of silence he turned back to the blonde, "So, who's Anna?"

The blonde eyes hardened with determination and her lips were set in a straight line, "She's a girl that's getting out of here alive. A girl that will fix everything and someone I love dearly."

"Oh, she's stuck here." He looked away, "Why did they want her? They wanted me for my money, when that didn't work, they just dumped me in a random cell and left me there."

"Her dad owns Arendelle Ice Industries."

His eyes widened, "Woah, isn't that huge company that sells the icecream and huge blocks of ice?" His expression instantly softened when a tear slid down the blonde's cheek, "Hey, come on. Don't cry, Snow will find a way to save Anna and everyone. What's wrong?"

The girl got to her feet, furiously wiping her eyes, David strained to hear her mumbles, "Blocks of ice..." She muttered, "I'm just a big Ice Block..." She cleared her throat and held a hand out for David, "I, uh, hear shouting, the rest must be coming."

He nodded and got to his feet, "So, after this, we're getting revenge on those bitches?"

Elsa smirked, "I'm going to pound their asses down to hell and get Anna back into my arms." She gave David a glance, he was sitting on a table a meter away, "I'll get my love back." She murmured the last bit.

Doc stuck his head out and flashed a worried look at the two, "Stay back and stay safe!"

The blonde tensed her muscles and cracked her neck, "Not a chance, Doc."

* * *

><p>Belle raced up the stairs, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey and Sleepy were not far behind. The men were all fighting off the guards as the brunette sprinted up the stairs, she turned just in time to avoid a fist to the face.<p>

Quickly sidestepping another punch, she lashed her foot out and caught the man in the stomach, she let out a laugh and threw a punch at the man's glaring face. He stumbled backwards into Happy, the short man growled as he was pushed forwards, making his taser connect with another guard.

Happy quickly regained his balance, his small hands grasped tightly against the railing as the other two guards crashed into a large heap on the landing below. Dopey grinned as he swung his weapon around, knocking an especially large guard backwards with the metal pole, the brunette's smile widened.

"Ah, it's good to be back in action."

Sneezy laughed, "I bet you missed fighting."

The brunette delivered a particularly hard kick to a guard's 'manly areas' before grinning at the other men, "Oh, hell yes."

Sleepy mumbled something in between a yawn, "When do I get my pillow back?" He threw one of his shurikens at a nearby guard, the small weapon dug itself into the man's shoulder, catching him off guard and letting Sleepy easily kick him down.

Grumpy charged up the stairs, he had a large scratch on an arm and a forming bruise on his face, "We gotta get going, more of them are coming!" Bashful followed soon after, his hammer was nowhere to be seen, instead, he was holding a large wooden board in his hand.

The group fought off the closest guards and proceeded up the stairs, Grumpy's hands and knives were a blur of peach and silver as he singlehandedly defeated 2 more guards.

Bashful, well, he was happily bashing the large guards down with not only the piece of wood, but with his fists as well. Sleepy seemed to have a never ending supply of his ninja stars, he whipped them out and threw them with so much speed and accuracy he could even challenge Grumpy.

Dopey was wrestling a guard against the wall, his arms were straining to push the guard off with his weapon, sweat appeared on his forehead, suddenly a shot was heard and the guard on top of Dopey fell.

The tired man looked up to see his savior, a large guard with messy brown hair and kind brown eyes looked down at him. Ralph, that's what the guard was called, he grunted and turned away. Dopey frowned, "Thanks?" He yelled at the guard who was already down the stairs. Ralph didn't turn back.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Belle fought back to back, they were both busy with their own opponents. Moments later, they were both moving onto new men to fight and defeat.<p>

An arrow whistled past Belle's ear, barely missing it, and buried itself into the chest of a guard. A voice called out from the exit, "Enough fun for you two, the guards out here are unconscious, come on, let's go!"

David gasped, he limped towards the figure with a smile, "Snow!" He buried his face in jet black hair and sighed, breathing in the familiar scent of his lover, "God, I missed you." He murmured softly into her ear, she giggled.

"Not now, 'Prince Charming'." She shoved him away and quickly kicked another guard in the groin, "We have to go, get to the van outside." David smiled, knowing not to argue with her when she was like this, he staggered out.

The rest of the group finished off the guards that were in their way and, soon, they were running. Running free from the facility into the cold night air. Running and laughing as they escaped from the foolish guards behind. Charging to freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>I don't know about the ending of this chapter, I was going to update yesterday, but, gosh, so much crap to do. Also, most of my recent chapters are not proof read so I'm really sorry for any mistakes!<strong>

**Good news, in a week it'll be spring break for me and I will, hopefully, be able to update sooner. :) This story might even end or be close to an ending by the end of break, so I'll be able to start more stories. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	24. Only An Act of Spray Paint

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Twenty Four- **Only An Act of Spray Paint****

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, fave and follow!<strong>

**_Rated M for language and 'acts of true love'._**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Disney, except for Periwinkle. I made Periwinkle. No, not birth._**

* * *

><p>Anna's mother, Linda, was pacing back and forth in front of several guards, she swiveled around to face them again and pointed a finger at one of them, "You! Was it you or not? I never really liked you anyways, so either way you're going to die, tell me the truth and I'll consider sparing you!"<p>

"I-It wasn't me, ma'am." The man was shaking violently, "It w-was... It was Adam!" He stuttered, desperate for his life.

She threw back her head and laughed, "No, it isn't that idiot. He's loyal and he's better at his job than all of you mother fuckers combined!" She growled as she produced a pistol from the inside of her spotted fur coat, "Cruella won't like it if her coat is bloody, so you better have a good explanation for her when you reach hell."

The man crumbled to the floor, his eyes still wide open and his mouth agape, letting out a silent scream for help. She snorted at the pathetic body on the floor, "Ralph, remove the body, the rest of you are dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am." He silently crouched down and pulled the body upwards, pausing, he looked up to see Linda standing inches from him, she leaned down and smiled.

"What did you do this time, Ralph?" She raised an eyebrow at his shocked expression, "It's pretty obvious, you avoid all eye contact whenever I mention the word traitor. I actually liked you, you're almost as good as Adam at your job."

He opened his mouth before closing it again, he looked down at the body and slung it over his shoulder, grunting with annoyance when blood dripped down the back of his white button down. "I didn't do anything, ma'am." He rolled his sleeves up and dusted down his black dress pants.

Linda stepped away from the uncomfortable man, "Liar." She turned to the window, "However, I don't have the time for this, get back to work and call someone in to throw my carpet away, it looks a bit too... red."

* * *

><p>'The van' was basically a van shaped mini cooper. Sleepy, Grumpy, Sneezy and Dopey were slumped in the trunk, Grumpy was busy prodding a wound on his left bicep. Oaken sat in the front, taking up one and a half seats with his head stuck out the window, his arm jut out into Belle's face, she sat next to Oaken, half her body was out the window to make more space for herself and Oaken.<p>

Snow sat between Elsa and her boyfriend, she was busy scolding her boyfriend for being so careless and attending to his cut. The blonde has her forehead pressed against the window, her eyes were closed as she attempted to count all of Anna's freckles in her mind, Bashful had dozed off on her lap.

The other two dwarfs, Doc and Happy, had taken a route through the forest behind the facility, they caused a distraction, making the guards split into two groups. The larger group had ran to different vehicles and chased after the van while the other group ran after the two mischievous midgets.

The larger group of guards soon lost the small vehicle, but not before putting a couple bullet holes into the back of the small van and an injury. The two dwarfs had very quickly lost the smaller group of guards, they had lived in the forest for years and knew it like the back of their hand.

"Where are we going?" Elsa turned to face Snow.

The other woman sighed, she ran a hand through her dark hair, "Uh, a hut near the dwarfs house, they built it themselves, so if there's any problems blame it on them." She growled at her boyfriend who was poking his cut and slapped his hand away from his wound, "It's also in the middle of a forest, the guards will have to search for quite a long time to find it."

"Oh." The blonde turned her head back to the window, her body was slumped against the leather chair as she attempted to drift off.

* * *

><p>Adam sighed, he sat himself down on Anna's bed, she had fallen asleep slouched against the wall with her arms wrapped around herself. He smiled softly at the smaller girl, she looked peaceful in her sleep, almost... vulnerable.<p>

The ginger's eyes snapped open when he cleared his throat, she shrunk back into the wall with her eyes open wide, after taking a couple of short breaths, she met his eyes, "S-Sorry, bad dream." She faked a smile, her body still glued to the wall, her arms still hugging herself, she rubbed her eyes with her fist and yawned.

"Tired?" She nodded and looked down at her fingers, "Then, I'll say this quickly. They have changed the day you're being injected, the damages done to the facility has made them lose some money and they have changed it to 8 days from now."

Anna nodded, he paused to let the information sink in, "The scientist was killed to stop him from saying anything, so that has probably delayed something." He smiled, "They escaped, although, I heard some of them were badly injured-"

"Is Elsa okay?" The younger girl chewed on her lip with her eyebrows furrowed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I hope so, but rest assured, they have all escaped successfully and all of them will be checked up on by a doctor. They might have to lay low for a couple of months before they can even consider helping again, so, you and Kristoff have to stay strong, okay?" He scanned her face for any sort of reaction, but it stayed blank.

She nodded, she turned away and stared at the opposite wall, "I understand." She murmured, her mind already elsewhere, her hand was gripping the hem of her shirt.

"All right..." He got to his feet and placed a hand on her shoulder before awkwardly pulling it back to his side when she didn't respond to his touch, "I know how you feel, Belle is okay now and everything is good for us."

Her lips quivered, Adam could see her shoulders shaking in her hunched form, "It's for the best, Elsa's safe." Adam had to lean closer to hear. He nodded, licked his lips and turned to leave the room, "It's for the best..." She murmured again, the man sighed, she was trying to convince herself that what she said was true, but he knew it wouldn't work. He knew.

* * *

><p>"A hut." Elsa stated, she raised an eyebrow at the beaming woman, "You said 'a hut', this is practically a fucking shed."<p>

Snow glared at her, "It's a big shed."

"Yeah, a big shed or you can call it a small hut or puny house or ant like mansion." Belle retorted, she turned the doorknob and stuck her head in, "Uh, never mind..." Snow's grin returned, "It can't even qualify as a hut anymore, it's like a small shed."

David grunted, "Can you just go in already, the injured coming through." He limped into the hut, "Well, it's, um, cozy?" He lay himself down on a mattress in the corner, "It's got a homey feeling to it."

Dusting her pants down, Snow strode past the group who all had an amused expression on with her head held high, "Hear that, guys? Homey. He said it." She took a first aid box that lay on a pile of boxes and set herself down next to her boyfriend, "Dwarfs, you can go back home for now, I'll bring David over once I get these two moved in."

Sleepy, Grumpy, Sneezy and Dopey helped each other limp back to tiny home nearby. "How come they get the bigger house?" Belle complained as she jumped onto a hammock.

"Because there's seven of them plus David, so eight people are being housed in that and it isn't even the size of a normal apartment." Snow replied, "I'll take the mattress and Elsa, you take that hammock, I'm guessing you don't want to sleep on this, it has David's blood on it."

Elsa nodded and set herself down on the remaining hammock, this one hung over a different pile of boxes, she picked one up and opened it, "Is this... knickers?" She reached in and drew out a pair of white underwear with red hearts imprinted everywhere.

Belle snickered, "She called underwear 'knickers'." The blonde glared at her friend and threw a pair of green ones which was easily dodged by the brunette, "You sound so snobby."

"We got a ton of stuff for you guys, since we didn't know what you guys needed we took everything. Oaken's store is probably out of stock, now." Snow interrupted their fight, she helped her boyfriend up to his feet and led him to the door, "You guys rest up, we'll call you in for dinner, so, uh, get cozy or something."

The blonde let her back fall down, she swung her legs up and turned to the side to look at Belle, she drew her arms in, "So,, what's new? I haven't seen you in a while, what's happened since I stopped fighting?"

After a moment of silence, Belle lay down on her hammock with her arm flung over her eyes, "When you stopped coming over or going to the alleyway, I started fighting more violently and I tried to be more famous to see if you'd hear about me." She paused, "You were my best fucking friend and you just stopped all of a sudden."

"I..." Elsa looked away guiltily, "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because it helped. Olaf got a better life, we got our own home and stopping the fights made me realize that there is other ways to let your anger out, other ways to earn money." She grinned, "I also met Anna."

The brunette listened quietly, a soft smile flickered onto her face, "Adam found me almost bleeding to death on the ground after a particularly violent fight, he carried me to the hospital and then left afterwards. When I woke up, Hans told me that if I track someone down for him he'll let me go."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Did you become a super nerdy computer geek when I left or something?" Her friends nodded, "Oh, wow, I wasn't being serious."

"Well, I tracked Anna down and, uh, shoved me into a cell. Adam turned out to be the guard in that area and he was a really big ass hole for the first few days, then one night he heard me crying and he comforted me and stuff. I ended up telling him everything about me, from when I was in the orphanage to my terrible childhood and then me running away and, finally, I told him about you. I guess, he told Hans that we were friends."

The brunette groaned and flopped around on to her stomach, her face pressed against the hammock and her legs hanging awkwardly off the side, the blonde chuckled at her friend, "Yeah, well, when I asked 'what's new', I actually wanted you to explain the ring on your finger, but I guess I can figure it out."

Belle lifted her head up a bit and beamed, "Adam asked before we left and I literally screamed and cried at the same time." She paused, "So, what about you and Anna?"

The other woman looked away, "I'm going to get her out. I will go in there without anything if I have to, but I will get her out and I will make sure she's happy." She held up a hand to stop Belle from interrupting her, "Take care of Olaf, yeah? Also, congratulations on your engagement."

"Elsa, we'll do this together, we'll plan and we'll get ready. We'll get her out within 2 weeks, at leas-"

"No. No, Belle. You don't fucking understand. He's going to inject her in, like, 5 days." The blonde snapped at her friend, "I don't want you or any of the others getting in my way."

The brunette opened her mouth, then closed it. Her friend had become ruthless, her friend had become the 'Ice Queen' once again and her friend wasn't going to stop at anything to get her loved one. Her old friend was just like her, she was going to get Adam back.

* * *

><p>Hans was lying in a different room when Elsa had escaped, he was being injected with another chemical and was paralyzed for up to 8 hours. Right now, he could barely blink and Anna loved it. Adam had brought her into this room to cheer her up and, wow, it was working.<p>

"Woah, woah, woah! Anna, calm down!" Adam yelped when a banana peel flew past his face, "Oh, sweet-" He dodged a plant pot, "A pencil is made for writing and drawing, you're not supposed to stick it up his ass... Oh, okay, wow, now it is. Great."

Anna grinned, she had 2 cans of spray paint and she was wondering where to spray first, "One question, will it kill him if I spray paint the inside of his mouth?"

The bulky figure at the guard choked on a sandwich he was eating, "Don't. Anna, it will harm him very badly and it would be bad for you and Kristoff if he's found dead." He couldn't stop the strawberry blonde from where he was standing, but he couldn't be in Hans' line of vision, "Anna. Don't."

"Fine." The ginger grumbled as she changed her mind and decided to turn the poor man's, um, penis a bright purple color, "Okay, one more question, can Kristoff join in?"

Adam grunted and turned around, "Don't kill him while, I'm gone and there shouldn't be any other guards around here, but be quiet just in case, I'll bring Kristoff in."

The girl beamed, "Yes sir!" She saluted and turned back to the slightly terrified man behind her, "Don't blame me if I accidently shorten his life by 20 years, though."

Her devious smile almost made Hans twitch his fingers, almost, but he couldn't. Anna produced a whip, "I have some questions, this is my lie detector, so, have fun answering."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Huge authors note ahead: **

**I'm going to have fun writing the next part :) SUCK ON IT, HANS.**

**Okay, I meant to update on Saturday, but my mom dragged me off on a surprise holiday where there wasn't any internet and I couldn't finish typing this up, let alone updating. The next update might be in 2 days, so, hang in there! Have you guys read 'Stolen Ice' it's fucking awesome and I am in love with Elsa's character :3**

**Also, I recently got tumblr, go check it out? My URL is woahelsanna or you can click the link on my profile! **

**#shamelessadvertising #yoloright**

** I am also starting a new story soon, so stay tuned for that.**

**Once again, I love every one of you so freaking much!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	25. NOT A CHAPTER (sorry)

-xxx-

**One big pile of A/N and absolutely not an update.**

_(Skim over it to the italics if you're not bothered to read the details)_

Hey, guys. I'm really sorry this isn't an update. You see, with my horrible luck, my laptop has broken down and it's really bad for me, something about the hard drive... The thing is, I can't even start it up or even log in, so I have lost everything on my laptop, that includes half the chapter I have already typed up, I'm typing this out really quickly on my brother's beat up old laptop (it's terrible, it's literally kept together by duct tape), so, to get to the point _I cannot update anytime soon._

I will try to type more on this crappy laptop, emphasis on the word try, however,_ it would be an extremely slow update schedule_. Once I get a replacement for my laptop and everything is normal again, I will remove this and get on with this story. It's actually really horrible, I think I cried... Ugh, I have to re-write an entire assessment and do a powerpoint again. So, please just stick with me and I'll try to update as frequently as possible. :)

Thank you for understanding and being patient with my dumb self, I appreciate all your support! See you (hopefully) soon.

-xxx-


	26. A Cane in My Hand

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Twenty Five- A Cane in My Hand**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This laptop is shit. This chapter is a filler type thing, I promise action next chapter!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and maybe some other (hella gay) stuff ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Disney *clapping and whooping*_**

* * *

><p>Kristoff strode into the room, his muscled flexed and a half smile on his face, he gently pulled Anna back before taking her place over Hans. He cocked his head to the right, "Y'know, I think you look a bit pale." He pulled his arm back and flashed a quick smile at the auburn haired man before bringing his fist down as hard as he could and knocking Hans' head against the hospital bed.<p>

The guard rolled his eyes and stepped out the room, letting the two beat Hans up in private. "Kris, look at his purple dick." She giggled, "I thought it would be longer... Hey, do you know how to use a whip? I think I would end up whipping myself."

"Nope, but you know what we could do?"

"Would you like a list, cause I want to pound his ass down for beating Elsa up." She stepped forward.

Her friend grinned, "Is shaving his sideburns on that list?" Anna's eyes widened as a smile grew on her face, "Dig around in the bag, Adam said he also got us a razor and a permanent marker pen. Imagine all the shit we could do, like, I want to try be a tattoo artist one day, so why not practice with a pen and a douchebag?"

Anna rubbed her hands together, she crouched down and rummaged through the sack that lay on the floor, "Found it!" She produced a razor from the bag and handed it to the grinning blond. "Do the right side first."

-xxx-

Short pieces of hair rested in a small pile on the ground, the auburn haired man's head was forced to the side as Kristoff slowly shaved his facial hair off. Anna was practically bouncing with excitement next to him, she had a pen poised above Hans' face, ready to draw replacement sideburns in a light pink color, "Hurry up, I want to draw on sideburns!"

The blond glared at his friend, "Shut up, let me have my fun." He muttered as he 'accidentally' nicked Hans on the face, "Oops." He grinned as he finished shaving off the right sideburn, the strawberry blonde grinned and pulled the cap of the large pen, she leaned closer and pressed the marker onto Hans' face.

"Your probably going to get some sort of skin disease after this." She murmured, "But it's better than a fucking whip, multiple punches and kicks all over your fudging body."

Anna started to furiously scribble on the side of his face, "Kris, pass me the blue one."

"I hate to stop you from doing whatever your doing, but guards are starting to regroup and they're coming back in, so you guys gotta go back to your cells." Adam poked his head around the door, his voice was slightly squeakier so that Hans wouldn't recognize it. "Come on."

* * *

><p>The dwarfs house was actually smaller than an apartment, there were 2 rooms in total, a bigger room with 8 beds lined against one wall and a large window on the end. Then, there was the living room which was basically a small area of the kitchen with a sofa and a rug, the bathroom was 2 porta potty sitting outside their house on the left. Elsa and Belle were squished at the end of the long dinner table with Snow and David on the other end and the dwarfs lined along the side of the dark wooden table.<p>

Everyone was silent, only the sound of bowls clinking against the plates and munching of food filled the air. Snow opened her mouth to interrupt the silence several times, but thought against it and continued filling her stomach, finally Happy broke the silence, "So..." He dragged out the 'o' sound, "What are we going to do now, well, besides recovering and stuff."

Almost everyone had a bandage on them somewhere, Sleepy had his head wrapped and his arm in a sling and Grumpy had half his arm covered in band aids, "We bust Anna and Adam out." Elsa set her spoon down and looked at everyone of them, "I will do anything to get Anna out by the end of the week and since you guys aren't in great shape, I'll take what you offer and go."

Snow raised her eyebrows and set down her own cutlery, "Are you sure?"

The blonde's mouse was set in a firm line as she nodded, the other woman sent a quick glance at everyone, "We have to get her out by the end of the week?" Elsa nodded again, "Well, um, I'll go and Doc can go if he wants to..." She trailed off.

Knocking sounds interrupted everyone's thoughts, seconds later, Oaken's loud voice floated through the small living area, "Yoo hoo!" He strode into the room, "Crowded." He commented the moment he stepped into the kitchen/living room.

Belle frowned, "The security will be really tight now that we've escaped, so we'll have to find another escape plan. This won't work again." She muttered under her breath, "Elsa, how many days exactly?"

"A little over a week, I'm guessing 8 or 9 days."

The brunette grumbled, she motioned for Oaken to sit himself down on the sofa, "Well, who's going to be okay within 5 days or so and is willing to help Elsa? We need to start planning."

The dwarfs, Snow and David looked among themselves, everyone raised their arms, but David's, Grumpy's, Sneezy's and Sleepy's hands were instantly slapped down by Snow, "You guys are in no shape to do this, holy, David, a sword almost went through your stomach, I'm not letting you go on a rescue mission." She scolded her boyfriend with a glare.

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious, mom."

"Shut up."

David grinned and buried his face into his girlfriend's shoulder.

Grumpy, Sneezy and Sleepy glowered at Snow, she beamed at them before turning back to the others, "Oaken, can you arrange for a _larger_ car this time?" She raised an eyebrow at the sheepish looking man, "Belle, Elsa, Doc, Happy and I will help Anna and Adam escape. Bashful and Dopey, I have decided that you aren't in good enough shape either. Seriously, Bash, you walk around with a limp and Dopey, you have a huge cut on your face."

The people who were forbidden to accompany the group all pouted at Snow, "Don't look at me like that. Now, get to bed, we'll clean the dishes tomorrow, we'll see you soon, Oaken."

The burly man smiled and waved as he ducked his head under the door frame and lumbered out the house, the dwarfs and David quickly moved away from the table and filed into their bedroom while Belle, Snow and Elsa silently made their way back to their hut.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

"What the actual fuck have you two mother fuckers done to my fucking face?" Hans roared at Kristoff and Anna, not caring if his spit landed on the two terrified people sitting in front of him, "I sat there for 6 more hours looking like a peasant because of you sons of bitches, it took my a whole fucking day to wash the purple off and, you see this? I still cannot get this fucker of my fucking face!" He stabbed his finger to the right side of his face.

Kristoff had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop from bursting out in laughter and Anna had to dump her face into Kristoff's dirty, but large jumper to refrain from bursting out into a laughter so loud that she'd probably fall off her chair. "Do you think this is fucking funny?" Hans screeched, he fiddled with a few rings on his fingers before slapping Kristoff across the face, "Is this fucking funny?"

The blond's head snapped backwards, he quickly spun around to face the smirking Hans, one hand cradled his cheek and the other balled into fists, "Yo, sideburns douchebag, heads up!" He threw a punch at Hans, "Fuck you!" He aimed another punch at the auburn haired man before he was pulled back by a guard who forced him into his seat and cuffed.

"You will regret that, donkey." Hans hissed at Kristoff, he kicked the blond in the stomach, sending him and the chair attached to him flying backwards, Kristoff landed with a low 'oof' sound before he blacked out. "Now, your turn, you bitch." He turned to Anna.

Hans cracked his knuckles, "Y'know the drill, guards, tie the wench up." He demanded.

"No need for that, bring her back to her cell and dump the funny looking donkey into the same cell." Linda's cold voice sounded from the door, she leaned against the door frame, letting the guards carry the hostages out, she then stepped into the room and slammed the door behind her.

Her eyes were cold and almost lifeless, she lifted her cane up and inspected the end of it before looking back up at Hans, she grinned and slowly began to chuckle. The man gulped and cautiously chuckled along with his boss, she stopped and he quickly followed, he tugged at his collar and nervously smiled at Linda, "I-Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, the corner of her lips twitched upwards, she threw the cane in the air and quickly snatched it back from the air in a swift movement, making a loud tapping sound when she slammed the tip onto the ground, she looked up to see Hans wince.

"Well, is there anything _you_ want to tell _me_? I don't know, something to do with security or escaped prisoners." She questioned as she examined her nails, Hans opened his mouth to voice out a feeble excuse, but Linda held up a hand, "No. I don't need an explanation."

She glanced up from her nails, all of a sudden, her cane was flying through the air and crashing down on Hans shoulder, he cried out in pain as he fell to his knees with his hand clutching his throbbing shoulder.

He looked up at her, she blinked once before whipping her cane back into the air, he instantly winced and prepared himself for another whack, she snorted, "8 days, 192 hours, a week and a day, no matter how you say it. It's still 8 days where I'm not the CEO of my company."

The tip of the cane found Hans' chin, she used the cane to tilt his head upwards so she could examine his facial expressions, "I'm getting impatient, Hans." The cane was swung again, this time the sharp tip of the cane cut through his cheek, leaving a small, but deep wound on his cheek.

Taking a handkerchief from her pocket, she crouched down and dabbed at Hans' bleeding cheek before straightening up again and turning away, "Do not mess up again." She dropped the red stained piece of cloth and strode out the room, her cane making light tapping sounds on the way.

* * *

><p>Elsa gasped, she scrambled up into a sitting position, this swung the hammock a lot to the left, it gave way under her and she face planted on the floor. She groaned and gingerly got to her feet, rubbing her head, she glared at her two giggling friends. "Bad dream."<p>

"Is the floor a good kisser?" Belle asked with an innocent look on her face.

The blonde snorted and sat back down on the hammock, "So, are we going to start the planning today?" Snow got up from the mattress and nodded.

The brunette yawned and turned over, "Why can't we just call the police or something?"

"Because the police won't listen to us, the facility is owned by the Southern Isles, they are mean people who could destroy your life by signing a paper." Snow replied as she walked out, "Breakfast in 10 minutes."

"Later." Belle mumbled as she fell asleep again.

The blonde sighed and lay back down, plans and scenarios ran through her mind, just as she was about to drift away, the perfect plan fluttered into her mind and she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, uh, I wrote it, but I'm not sure about this chapter, please point out any mistakes because I'm a lazy asshole and I haven't proofread any of the chapters from chapter 20 and up. Sorry if this was sort of short, I was going to make it longer, but this laptop is pissing me off.**

**This story will end soon and once it's done, I will go back and review everything, thank you for the support, I love you guys.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**


	27. Can't Hold Us Back Anymore

**An Icy Kidnapper**

**Chapter Twenty Six- Can't Hold Us Back Anymore**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for the wait, it's been like, what, 3 weeks? **

**Okay, basically, no inspiration, super busy and I'm lazy. Now you can go and read this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**_Rated M for language and certain 'acts of true love' ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Disney, except for Periwinkle. (He's mean. I don't like him)_**

* * *

><p>Pain. Everywhere. Sometimes, Anna wonders if pain is all there is in life, then she remembers Elsa. The beautiful blonde who'll live her life with her brother, hopefully, with a smile on her face. Another kick in her stomach.<p>

"It's been 4 days and this is not coming off, you fucking bitch!" Hans shouted, he grabbed the strawberry blonde by the collar and shoved her against the wall.

She cracked her eyes open, instantly regretting it when she saw her reflection in a piece of broken glass, bruises covered her arms and her left cheek was swollen. She winced when she caught sight of a nasty scar on her arm, she glanced up at the smirking man above her and smiled at him, "Pink looks better on you than auburn."

He narrowed his eyes, "Slut." And the pain was back. Anna clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the day when she would be put out of her misery. Waiting for 3 days from now.

* * *

><p>Elsa's finger trailed down the map, she frowned when her finger was stopped at a dead end by her friend and sighed for probably the tenth time in five minutes.<p>

"Come on! You have to remember this, Elsa." Snow encouraged the blonde, "If you lose the map while you're crawling through the vents, you have to know the way without it."

The blonde growled, she wrenched the blond fold off her eyes, "I'm trying, stop bothering me." She snapped before groaning and dumping her head in her hands, "Sorry for shouting at you." She mumbled under her breath.

Snow smiled, "I understand, look it over again and remember it." She pointed at a certain point of the map, "Remember, you go in through there and crawl over the store rooms. If you go over any other room, people might hear-"

"And we don't want that, because I'll get caught and we lose everything, I got it." She grumbled before tying the piece of cloth over her eyes and tracing the lines again.

-xxx-

Oaken waddled into the house, he sat down and beamed at everyone, "Yoo hoo! Sorry, but change of plan!"

"What do you mean by 'change of plan'? This is happening _tomorrow_, you can't just come in and tell us we're going to change stuff when this is happening in less than 17 hours." Grumpy glared at him, "What is it?"

"Well, the security in the facility is very tight, so we sneak in by foot." His tone never changed from the jolly tone he always used, "The van will be shot, me and family will be broke."

David sighed, "Well, the people that are actually going seem to be in pretty good condition, so, it shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"But wait outside Elsa's apartment building, give everyone outside a ride down to Arendelle." Belle cut in before anyone else could say anything, "Grumpy, please find the owner of the toy store, Geppetto and tell him that Elsa wants him to bring Olaf back home."

The dwarf nodded and immediately turned around and limped towards his boots, he smiled encouragingly towards the blonde who was leaning against a wall, her fingers never stopped fiddling with the blond fold.

She looked up when the room quieted down to find everyone looking at her expectantly, "Uh, yeah, good idea."

Belle snorted, "We asked if you memorized the way through the vents. If we go through the forest by foot, you can creep through a different door, the route is roughly the same." She motioned towards Snow, "She'll help you out tonight."

"Oh, yeah, I memorized everything, well, except for the new thing at the beginning." She looked away.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "What is it, Elsa? You're not having doubts are yo-"

"No! Absolutely not!" the blonde yelped, she sighed, "What if I make things worse? What if I screw up and Anna… And Anna dies? What if I forget the way and the map is gone? Everything will be worst and Anna…" Elsa sighed once more before turning and heading back to the shed.

Snow raised an eyebrow, "Um, Belle, I think you can go comfort her, I've got to go over some things with Doc and Happy."

* * *

><p>Growling, Elsa shoved a branch out of her face, she muttered in annoyance and glared at Snow, "When do we go in? What if they inject her now?"<p>

"Not happening, honey, they're doing it tomorrow." Belle replied for Snow, she brushed past the blonde and crouched down beside a bush. "Okay, the guards are switching shifts in a few minutes, go over the plan one more time."

Doc and Happy gripped their weapons tighter, they glanced at each other before stepping back a few steps, "We'll cause a diversion on the other side of the facility in ten minutes, we'll hold them off until you guys meet at Elsa's apartment and come to pick us up." Happy stated, "So, can we go and hide now?"

Snow nodded, she raised an eyebrow at Elsa, "You do your part while Belle goes for Adam and I'll enter through a different route to get rid of the cameras, stay out of sight."

The blonde cracked her knuckles, a look of determination set on her features, "I'll climb through the vents, drop down into Anna's cell and bust the door open, we'll go out through the door at the back of the building and escape through the forest."

The brunette slipped on a pair of gloves, she beckoned Elsa to follow her, "Shift ends in ten seconds, these people are really precise, you have a small opening into the store room, so hurry."

Elsa hummed as a response before looking back at her friends one last time, "Good luck, meet you at my apartment building." She bolted.

-xxx-

The guards turned away and strode away from their posts as the blonde crept past when their backs were turned, she stepped through a glass door into the cool building. Quickly hiding behind a table when the surveillance camera turned around, she waited three more seconds before charging towards another door.

Quickly closing the door to the store room, she turned and looked around. She shoved a box from the corner to the center of the small area, she jumped onto it and scanned the ceiling for the entrance to the vents. Her fingers curled around the metal and yanked hard, the metal gave away and she set it down on the floor.

She looked back at the door over her shoulder to make sure no one had crept in, she jumped, her hands clenching the edge of the opening. The muscles in her arms stood out as she pulled herself up and into the vent, she grunted and fumbled around in her pant pockets.

"Where the fuck is the map?" She pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and wiggled around to get into a better position, her finger pinpointed where she was lying before looking forward into the dark vents.

Flicking has flashlight on and sticking it in between her teeth, she slowly crawled forward, using her arms and knees.

Muttering to herself, she took the second left that led her to a narrower set of vents, she sighed and slowly inched forward. Seven more minutes before the dwarfs cause the distraction and all hell breaks loose, the flashlight flickered.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Agh, come on, Elsa, hurry up." The flashlight died, leaving her in the darkness, using her elbow to feel the wall for any turns, she continued onwards.

Her hand made contact with thin bars, oh, another entrance to the vents. A dim light barely lit the room up, but she could see the shape of a man below her. The figure sat up, he ran a hand through his spiked up brown hair and stood.

Probably another prisoner, she sighed and slowly moved a knee forward as to not disturb the man below her. The man's head shot up, his eyes glared holes into Elsa and his mouth was wide open, it was like he was trying to eat something too big.

In the second their eyes met, Elsa was sure she had stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. Suddenly, the man growled, the blonde gasped and shot backwards a bit, the small blade in her pocket fell through the cracks along with the map.

He burst into a loud, booming laugh, "Nice family reunion, don't you think?" His voice was different from what she remembered, everything about him was different, his movements were big and jerky and his eyes never stopped shifting around.

"I…" Elsa managed to utter out before she remembered her original plan, she crawled forward.

Her father grinned, his maniacal laugh followed her down the vents, making her move faster, "Always running, aren't you, little one?" His slightly squeaky voice drifted after her with his laugh, "Oh, hello guard. Say hi to my new friend, William the knife."

Elsa's heart thundered against her chest, that man, he was sober, but he seemed worst. Real fear coursed through her veins, she instinctively turned a right and moved into a bigger vent. "2nd left, 1st right done. Now, right, right, left, 3rd right, 2nd left and forward over 6 cells, drop in." She memorized.

* * *

><p>Snow and Belle stepped out from the cover of the trees after the blonde went in, they strode up to the two new guards and Belle instantly knocked them out with a swift punch to their faces. They entered the stairwell and both taking two steps at a time until the brunette sped off on the second flight without saying a goodbye.<p>

She opened the door and looked around for any guards, she stepped out. "Hey!" Belle spun around to face the same guard who saved Dopey, "You! What are you doing here? Stop!"

Belle smiled apologetically, "No can do, big guy." She pounced onto him and wrapped an arm around his neck, she pulled back with her arm still tight, "Okay, simple, point towards where you guards take breaks, I'm looking for someone."

The guards lip twitched upwards, he gently reached for Belle's arm and pried it away from his neck easily, "You know, Belle, if you wanted to see Adam, you could have said so."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll stab you if you don't give me the information I want."

"I'm Ralph, Adam's a close friend and you're helping him escape." He rubbed his neck, "I want out too, I need to get to my younger sister, she's all alone and the only family I have. I'm assuming you know that me and Adam can't just quit without them being suspicious of us giving away secrets."

"Well, Ralph, why not you show me the way to wherever Adam is and hide me from the cameras? I'll give you a one way ticket out of this hellhole." Belle patted the large man on the shoulder.

Ralph smiled, "This way."

-xxx-

Snow reached the bottom floor by the time Belle arrived at the room with Adam in it, she ran a hand through her short black hair and took a deep breath before opening the door and creeping in. She looked around, the white corridor led straight to the end, there were no twists and turns like the ones above.

Windows lined the walls and showed different rooms, most of them had desks and laptops, there was one with guns hung on the walls and a room with racks of chemicals. She reached the end of the corridor, there a door with no windows looking in at the very end and a door to its left with a smaller window next to it.

She peered in and noticed a man just waking up, he scratched his chin and yawned before blinking the drowsiness away from his eyes and glancing at the screen. He yelped, spinning around to face the grinning woman behind him, she kicked him in the shin and the bottom of her foot met his face, sending him flying back into the wall.

Controls and panels covered the table and one wall, her eyes skimmed over all the monitors, smirking when she saw a Belle look around before slinking in through a door, she looked at a different screen and saw the brunette tackle Adam.

The black haired beauty leaned over the controls, her fingers hovered over a switch, she narrowed her eyes and flicked the switch. Almost instantly, the screens only displayed darkness, she grinned and turned around to find a man grinning at her.

"Nice to meet you, the one who helped the prisoners escape." The man unconsciously touched the side of his face where a pink sideburn was crudely drawn onto his face. "You're not escaping this time."

Hans fiddled with the rings on his finger, the woman charged at him, his head snapped up and his fist sailed through the air, connecting with the side of her face. She stumbled backwards before pushing herself into a fighting stance.

The auburn haired man opened and closed his hand to stretch his fingers, he licked his lips before sending another punch, this time, Snow easily dodged it, she ducked under and shot her leg out. The heel of her foot crashed into Hans' ankle, making him bend in a weird angle and fall to the ground.

She smiled, "Guess I am escaping this time." His eyes closed as her foot collided with his cheek.

* * *

><p>"2nd left, Elsa." The blonde murmured, her mind was stuck on the image of Anna's smile when she was building snowmen with Olaf, "Okay, that was the first left, take the next one." Her arms were starting to hurt and her knees were probably bruised.<p>

She rounded a corner and immediately sped up, she crawled over 6 vent opening before stopping at the 7th. Her eyes scanned the room, she cried out when she saw a bundle on the bed that was pushed to a different corner.

Anna's head snapped up to look at the door, she frowned when she saw that nobody had gone past, then breathed a sigh of relief.

Anger took over, she crawled over the vent entrance before turning around and setting both feet down on the bars, her knees and body were facing up. Kicking with all her might, the metal gave way and left a hole in the vents.

The ginger gasped and stood up, "Am I… Am I dead? Is this heaven or what?"

Elsa leapt down and landed on her feet, she brushed herself down before glancing up at Anna. She took in every detail, the bruises and the cuts did nothing to hide her beauty. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't injected yet!

"E-Elsa?" The blonde wrapped her arms around Anna, she laughed, not the hollow, empty laughs she was using for the past few days without Anna, the good kind. The one that showed emotion, the kind that stood out.

The younger girl's arms slowly wrapped around Elsa's neck, the blonde ignored the dull pain in her arm muscles and lifted Anna up and spun her around. The older girl sighed into Anna's hair, inhaling the familiar scent, she lifted both hands and cupped Anna's face.

Her fingers gently rubbing the side of Anna's face, she grinned and leaned in. The strawberry blonde hummed an approval and met her half way for a soft kiss.

The alarms went off. Elsa smirked, "Come on, snowflake. This is our cue to leave, oh, and yes, you are alive."

Elsa slipped her hand into Anna's and tugged her towards the door, she grabbed a gun hidden in her sweatpants and shot the door. The blonde smiled and raced out and into the corridor with her gun ready to fire at anyone in her way of freedom.

"Elsa." The blonde glanced back, she noticed the worry on Anna's face and instantly knew what she wanted.

She nodded and let go of the ginger's hand, she stepped to the cell next to Anna's and shot the door once, twice and three times before it swung open. "Hey, Kristoffer. Get up, we're getting the fuck out of here."

"Come on!" Anna shouted, she saw a guard running down the corridor towards them, "Hey, Elsa! You have the gun here and that guy has fucking swords, shoot him!"

The blonde woman leaned out of the cell, she stuck her hand out and pulled the trigger, wincing when the man fell backwards into a cart full of acid.

Kristoff grabbed Anna and Elsa's wrists and pulled them down the corridor, the oldest yanked her arm away and reached into her boots, producing two knives and handing one to each. She then took the lead and headed down another corridor and into the stairwell.

"Okay, we have to get up these stairs and take a left, head out the door at the end. If any guys come, I'll take them and you two run." Elsa beckoned them up the stairs, she glanced over her shoulder before joining the other two.

* * *

><p>Hans groaned, he rubbed his face and sat up, shit, Linda was going to kill him. He got to his feet and flicked the surveillance cameras back on, he growled in frustration when he spotted the black haired bitch and Belle fighting off some of the guards as they made their way to the stairs.<p>

Scratching the hairless side of his face, he noticed two midgets fighting off a large group of guards and they seemed to be winning. One of them carried tasers and the other fought with his hand, the one fighting with his hands seemed to know every weak spot on the human body and knocked his men out with a slap to his neck.

He made a mental note to add cameras on the stairs and hire better trained men, he slammed the high alert button, the alarms went off and every one of the guards received a message telling them they were on high alert.

The sound of clicking against the floor gave her away, he sighed and turned to face the furious woman. She glared at him, "My ticket to wealth is striding out of here with the donkey and the other filthy dyke!" Linda growled. "And you're standing on the bottom floor doing nothing!"

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do?" Hans snapped back, he pushed past her and entered the weapons room, grabbing two pistols and shoving them into his pockets he turned around and glared.

Linda raised her cane and pointed, "Take a sword, guns run out of ammunition." She slapped the tip of the cane against his left arm, "Now, find those bitches and drag them back by their hair!" She screeched.

-xxx-

The auburn haired man bolted up the stairs, he heard the sound of footsteps a few flights above him, "Get back, you fuckers!" He screamed, his pistol waving around the air.

"Screw you, Hans!" Anna screamed back, the doors burst open and a group of guards burst into the stairwell, Elsa instantly shot at least three of them down, she threw a knife from her pocket and grinned when it embedded itself in one of the guards' shoulders.

Hans scowled and propelled himself farther up, "Keep them alive!" He hollered as he caught up, "Don't fucking kill the red head and the blonde girl, you can kill the donkey!"

The man pushed through the guards and pointed his gun at Kristoff, "Stop moving or I shoot and the donkey will die!"

This effectively caused everyone to stop, Anna spun around, her eyes wide, "Don't you fucking dare, Hans!"

"Oh, but I would do it, so, I think you should stop and go back into your cell like a good little girl." He smirked at the horrified strawberry blonde. The next moment, his gnu was shot out of his hand and an arrow was in his face.

Snow smiled, "I don't think you'd dare, thanks for the bow and arrow, your weapons room is loaded." Belle tugged the three behind Snow up, "Now, make a move to harm me or any of my friends, you will die and also, guards, your boss will be shot and there will probably be consequences."

The guards dropped their weapons and Hans took a step backwards with his hands in the air, "We got it." He growled, he scowled when the black haired woman bolted after her friends.

He tucked his shirt back in and took out his other pistol. "Pick up your weapons, guards. Five of you, go and deal with the two midgets outside, another five, clean up this mess, make sure the chemicals are good and the rest come with me, we're chasing those bitches down."

* * *

><p>Five silent men filed into the corridors, they made their way to the first lab. A fist collided with the man standing at the back, Adam grinned, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His foot caught the second man in the back, sending him sprawling over the third man, knocking them both onto the floor.<p>

The other two, pointed their guns at him, "Adam. What the fuck?" The one farther away, Hook, muttered, his hand trembled slightly.

"Please put your guns down, Gaston, Hook." Adam smiled, he whipped his own gun out from his belt and kicked the gun out of Gaston's hand, he quickly spun and pointed the barrel of his gun in Hook's face. "Let me pass, please, I can't keep my fiancée waiting."

Hook let go of his gun, his other arm lifted up, his hook narrowly missed Adam's cheek. Adam rolled his eyes and kicked the man in the stomach with all his might. "Wrong choice."

Adam wiped his hands down his black trousers before heading down the corridor and into the stairwell.

-xxx-

Doc and Happy wasn't winning the battle anymore, nope. Five more guards broke through the doors and started to shoot randomly, they probably shot one of their own.

Ralph was part of the five, he grunted in annoyance and quickly grabbed one of the guards closest to him. He knocked the man out, he spotted a guard with a gun up and pointing at one of the dwarfs, whipping out his own gun, he shot the man in the hand.

The dwarfs noticed the large guard fighting his own friends, Doc grinned and dodged a punch before sending his own and swiftly knocking the man out. "Thanks, I'm Doc, that's Happy!" He shouted as he kicked a man in the knee.

"Ralph." The guard grunted back as he disabled another.

* * *

><p>Elsa supported some of Anna's weight as the group charged into the forest. She made the mistake of looking back, the next thing she knew, her foot was caught in weeds and Anna came crashing down on top of her.<p>

The brunette instantly stopped running and rushed to help them up, a shot was fired and Kristoff cried out. Blood oozed out his shoulder, he stumbled back into Snow who held him upright.

"Go! Just fucking go!" Elsa slowly untangled her foot, she looked up at the other three before glaring, "For fuck's sake, they're coming, run! Get Kristoff to the dwarfs house and clean him up, do not call the fucking ambulance. The Southern Isles owns basically everything! Go!"

Snow immediately wrapped an arm around Kristoff and helped him limp onwards, Belle lingered for a few more seconds, before turning and helping Snow, "Come back, Elsa. Bring Anna and come back to us." Belle gasped out as she supported Kristoff's weight.

The blonde winced as she got up from the floor, she helped Anna up, making sure that her bruises hadn't worsened or if her cute reopened. She sighed in relief and brought Anna's arm around her shoulders, the sound of a gun clicking was heard from directly behind her.

She paused, Elsa slowly turned to find Hans throwing the empty gun away and drawing a sword out. He smiled, "Tell the blonde monkey not to move, Anna." He turned to the guards, "I've got this, go clear some shit up somewhere else."

"Put the sword down, Hans." Anna growled through clenched teeth, the long gash on her arm had reopened and it wasn't being kind to her, "Do not do this, please."

"But that isn't any fun, now, is it?" He smirked, rolling on the balls of his feet, "I'll have some fun with you and then put a sword through your girlfriend's stomach, how does that sound?"

Elsa glared, "How about fucking no." She gently put Anna down against a nearby tree and cracked her knuckles, "Fight me. Hand to hand combat, if you win, take us. If not, well, you'll be dead."

He stopped moving, his fingers wiggled in the air, he looked her in the eye, "Ha, that's not happening." He glanced down at his blade, "This is, though."

Time seemed to slow for Anna. The sword slowly inched forward in a downward arc and Elsa took a step back, her mouth half open. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and tendrils of smoke slowly rose from the facility, that's the moment that Anna knew they were finally free. They were done.

A laugh escaped her mouth, they were free. No more beatings. No more kidnappings. No more Southern Isles. Free. And, wow, freedom felt nice. It was also a huge kick in the ass. Now what?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yeah, late, I know. Hopefully, this longer chapter was worth it. The epilogue left :)**

**Can I ask you guys something? For my next story, should I make the villain Hans etc or should I make Anna and Elsa's feelings get in the way of their relationship? I don't want to give you guys details, I don't want to give y'all spoilers XD There's going to be a poll up on my page, so please go and do that!**

**It's been a long ride, I had the worst of luck and stuff, but I pulled through and I really want to thank every single one of you for sticking with me through this. Thank you all. Until next time!**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**(not edited)**


	28. The End

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the wait, I had someone writing smut for me, she was really nice, but I haven't gotten it yet and I wanted to post this, so I might post it as a separate chapter itself. Anyways, this is the supposed end, it is disappointing and I am super sorry about this.

* * *

><p>Smoke rose from behind the trees, but the sword continued to sail downwards, everything slowed for her, the pain in her chest and everywhere else was so intense she was surprised she hadn't passed out yet.<p>

Yet she ignored it, the feelings were drowned out, she placed her hand on the rough bark of the tree and pushed, propelling herself towards Hans and Elsa. She collided with a body with one arm stretched out as the sword swung past her, blood started pouring out of the gash on her hand.

A cry of rage, distant shouts and the thud of two bodies landing on the floor was all she heard before passing out.

Elsa carefully climbed out from under Anna, she spun around in time to see Hans regaining his balance and turning to face her, she glared and stalked towards him, he raised his sword to strike again, but the blonde saw it and sidestepped, she elbowed the man's arm and his grip on the weapon loosened.

The blonde slammed the palm of her left hand, her stronger hand, into Hans' face, causing him to stumble backwards and dropping the sword, Elsa swiftly bent down and picked it up. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell.

The tip of the sword pierced through his left hand, then his left arm, his right arm and finally left right through his right hand. He screamed, his bleeding left arm pressed limply on the wound on his right arm, tears pricked at his eyes as he stared desperately at the blonde towering over him.

"Please, please, you have to help me, bring me to an ambulance, please, I need help, oh my god." He begged, his legs were curled in as he moaned in pain.

Elsa turned and knelt by the unconscious strawberry blonde, heaving her up she turned to look at Hans one last time, "Y'know, you're sort of pathetic." She walked away, leaving him to hope someone found him and helped.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

White ceiling, white walls, weird bed. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again and looking around the room stiffly, her mother- the nice, not evil one- dozed off on a chair near the opened door, she smiled at the peaceful look on her Penelope's face.

Craning her neck to the right, she spotted a table on the far side of the room with balloons, cards and flowers on top of it. She spotted an open card with her friend's messy writing on it in big letters, she caught the words 'Oh my god, you left me as the only redhead' and 'swear to god I hate you', she giggled, only now realizing how thirsty she was.

A jug of water sat on her bedside table, she lifted her hand up to get the water, gasping when pain shot through her arm and noticing a bandage around her hand.

"Need some help, snowflake?" A soft voice from the door caused Anna to swivel her head around, the person quietly tip toed into the room and picked up a water filled cup, she tenderly lifted the cup to Anna's dry lips and tilted, letting the water trickle down her throat.

After Anna had drank the cup dry, she put it down and sat on the edge of the bed, the room was quiet for a few seconds before Elsa grasped Anna's uninjured hand and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore here and there, but that's it, what about you? What happened to everyone else? Is my dad okay? Is Hans and Linda gone?"

"I'm fine, just a few bruises and cuts. Kristoff and a couple of other friends are in other rooms, nothing as serious as yours, Belle and Adam got away with bruises and Adam has a nasty cut on his arm."

Anna shifted a bit, "What exactly are my injuries and what about the other people?"

"Uh, you got a few broken bones, some big bruises and the gash on your hand was covered in dirt, it's good now. I think. Your dad I'm not sure about, but if you're ma is here then he's probably doing okay." Elsa paused, a look of pain fluttered onto her face, "Two of my friends didn't make it, they were caught up in the blast."

The strawberry blonde sighed, squeezing the blonde's hand, "Are you okay?"

Elsa faked a smile, "Yeah, just tired."

"I can see."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

A genuine smile lit up the blonde's face, "Well, the explosion in the building was probably caused by my father, Linda is dead and Hans was found, he almost bled to death."

"Oh."

A silence filled the room, the younger girl took this time to examine the blonde, her cheeks were sunken and there was bags under her eyes. An oversized hoody clung to her slouched figure and covered some of her hair, some strands hung over and around her face and a very messy braid came around the left side of her neck.

Penelope shifted in her sleep, causing the girls to look up, Elsa got up, squeezing Anna's hand three times before letting go, "I, uh, I'm going to go, love you, puppy." She bit her lip and half-smiled, "Bye." She hesitated before turning around and walking out without looking back.

-xxx-

"Ma?" Anna muttered, stifling a yawn. Her mother gasped, shoving her phone into her back pocket, charging at her stepdaughter and squeezing her in a tight hug, "Christ, you're flattening my bones inside my body, ma." She managed to wheeze out.

Her mother immediately pulled back, "Sorry, I'm so sorry. Crap, did I hurt you, I'm going to call a nurse and notify your father, stay put, okay?"

"It's not like I can go anywhere." The strawberry blonde grinned.

The older woman smiled tiredly, before racing out the door, her brown hair falling out of her loose, messy bun. She glanced around her again, one or two more boxes were placed on the table and there was a waist length teddy bear with a red wig on staring at her from a chair, she giggled when she noticed it was dressed in a hospital gown with the her name stitched on the front.

Her gaze settled on a blue box with green polka dots on it set on her bedside table, she raised an eyebrow and put the box in her lap (taking a few tries to get since her hand was injured), she swiftly took the lid off and put it down.

Inside was a thick pair of pants in an ugly colour, she grinned and took the pair out, she dumped it on top of her legs and peered into the box, there was a pink lock with a piece of paper slipped underneath it, Anna raised an eyebrow and tugged the note out from under the large piece of hot pink metal.

_The password was cool, but when you went to sleep, I changed it to Anna._

The strawberry blonde grasped the padlock with her good hand, inputting her name and rolling her eyes when the lock clicked and opened, she flipped the card around, her smile vanishing.

_I'm a selfish piece of shit, I love you and I hope you don't hate me._

She flipped the card around again, wondering if she missed anything, she squinted at the table to see if Elsa left anything there, her mother poked her head back in.

"Hey, sweetie, would you like me to smuggle in a chocolate bar?"

Anna nodded absentmindedly, her eyebrows knitted together, "Yes, please, mama, thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>2 months after recovery<strong>

His foot hit the second tissue box in the room as he tip toed towards the hunched figure of his best friend, he sighed in defeat, "Anna, this is not healthy, you can't do this, come on. She'll come back." Kristoff poked her in the back.

"Go away." The younger girl sniffed, her hand clutching her pants she always seemed to be wearing, all of her beloved friends had come over to try and coax her out, but to no avail.

"Let's go to the arcade, this might ruin your health and your bones might snap or something again." He prodded her again, trying very hard not to insult her pants, no one had the heart to tell her that the pair of pants was a hideous piece of clothing, "C'mon, your parents are worried sick."

Met with silence, again, conversation was over, try again tomorrow. He crept away from her and silently shutting her door, his heart sinking.

His deep brown eyes met the eyes of Anna's worried parents, he shook his head and shoved a hand through his messy blond hair, "Nope, I guess I'll try tomorrow… again."

"Thank you so much, Kristoff, you're a good boy." Anna's father looked down, one arm around his wife's waist and the other hand ruffling his own hair, "Um, do you… know why she's acting like this?"

Kristoff dug his hands into his pockets, "Her kidnapper, sh- he was, um, yeah. Her kidnapper." He finished lamely.

"But we got him behind bars already, they found the man bleeding half to death, he's gone and so is the entire factory you told us about." He groaned, rubbing his face, "Has this got anything to do with the person whose prints were found on the sword?"

The blond blinked, he turned away, "No, that person was blown up." He sighed, walking away before Anna's parents could say anymore.

-xxx-

**3 months after recovery**

"I'm guessing today went well?" Penelope smiled after Anna had gone back into her room with a weary smile on her face and closed her door. "How'd she react, do you think she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah! It was amazing!" The tall blond beamed, "She smiled, like, what? 9 times today! Maaan, that was so nice, she even giggled once, yep, she's on the road to recovery."

The two spent a few moments smiling at each other before the corner of her lips sunk down, "Is she going to talk about what happened with me any time soon?"

"I… I don't know."

"So, what did you guys watch today?"

Kristoff grinned, "Oh, some Disney movie, we went to the arcade after that and Anna danced, she almost beat my high score on that one game at the back." He laughed to himself, "But, uh, she got sort of sad when she saw someone who looked like her kidnapper."

Penelope's shoulders slouched, "Oh."

"Well, I have to go and feed Sven, yeah, okay, bye, see you." He cleared his throat, "Bye."

-xxx-

**6 months after recovery**

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of birds cawing outside the caravan, Anna and her friends sat in circle, all of them staring at Anna with stunned expressions.

Rapunzel was the first to break the silence, "What the lamp do you mean you fell in love with a kidnapper?"

Kristoff, who was sitting right next to the strawberry blonde, frowned, draping an arm over her shoulders, silently offering support, he glared at the brunette, who glared right back.

"And what the hell do you mean your kidnapper is not stupid-face-idiot-sideburns-stab-hands-man, but instead a hot blonde woman? Since when were you gay or bi or pan or whatever the hell you are?" Merida's heavily accented tone made her seem angrier, "I'm just mad you didn't tell us earlier."

Anna looked down at her lap, twiddling her fingers, "Sorry." She met Rapunzel's eyes, "Sorry for not telling earlier. Elsa, she left me, she didn't say anything to me about leaving. I haven't seen her since and she is the most gorgeous, kind person in the entire universe and… I just…"

"So, basically, the love of your life who just so happens to be your kidnapper left you forever." Merida stated with a raised eyebrow, feeling slightly bad after seeing the younger girl's lost expression.

"Well, not exactly forever, she said in a year or two…"

The frizzly haired redhead raised an eyebrow, "So you're going to wait?" She sighed, "You're going to wait for a girl who left for 3 years without saying bye."

"W-Well she said bye and love you the last time I saw her, so she technically did say bye and I said a year or two not three."

Mulan cut in, "Sorry, Anna, but I've gotta side with Punz and Merida on this one, that bye doesn't count, she never mentioned leaving."

The brunette scooted closer to Anna who was still looking down, "How about we compromise and _if_-" Kristoff coughed loudly, "-when she comes back you at least have to give her hell aaaand then forgive her for leaving you."

"Okay." Anna perked up, "That's what I was going to do anyways."

"Give her hell for three weeks." Rapunzel nodded.

The strawberry blonde frowned, "I was thinking four."

"What about six?" Mulan raised an eyebrow and tilted her head with a smile, "And I get to fight her."

Meg looked up from her nails for a moment from the driver's seat, twisting her head around, "Make it seven, she sounds like a cool bitch." She turned her attention back to her nails, "She can handle the torture."

Shang groaned, putting his controller down after dying again in Call of Duty before turning to look at his girlfriend, "Babe, you just want to keep your title as best fighter don't you." He grinned at her pout and beckoned her over.

"Uh, I'm not sure I can handle seven."

Kristoff swiveled his head down to look at the sulking girl, mildly distracted by the gamers sitting not far from him, "Just go with five or six." He scooted closer to Eugene who was laughing at Shang's misery, "Let's not talk about this for now, c'mon let's beat these two losers."

Anna giggled, she grinned and sat herself between Kristoff and Eugene.

The group of friends sat around the TV in the large vehicle, it was filled with shouts of anger a minute later.

"What the fuck?"

"No."

"Okay, no hacks, that's not allowed. Anna, no, I do not believe. Hacks, I say it was hacks, hacks, hacks, ha-"

"Shut up, Eugene."

"But, Punzie, hacks!"

"I'm not accepting that Anna." Shang stared in disbelief at Anna.

The strawberry blonde giggled, "Fudge you, you guys just suck."

Merida snorted while the boys and Mulan snapped and glared playfully at Anna, Megara peered at the group with a raised eyebrow.

Meg sniffed snootily, "Anna, I've been trying very hard to not rip that pair of ugly yellow pants off your body and shoving a dress on you." She looked away, "But that's really hard, because every second I look at it, it just gets more hideous."

Anna huffed, looking for her other friends to back her up, they all avoided her gaze, she narrowed her eyes at Kristoff who absolutely refused to look her in the eye.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you people." She muttered, dramatically putting a hand over her heart before rolling her eyes, "I know these pants are ugly as poop, but I like them."

Mulan's eyes slowly met Anna's, "They're actually diarrhea yellow."

"Diarrhea doesn't look like that, it looks better!" Eugene snorted.

"Guys, stop bashin' Anna's revolting vomit yellow pair of pants that's as thick as Eugene's brain." Kristoff chided, earning a thunk on the head from Eugene and giggles from Rapunzel and Meg.

The strawberry blonde huffed again, "Whatever, let's just go back to letting me beat your sorry butts to the ground."

* * *

><p><strong>8 months after recovery<strong>

He groaned and rolled over, nuzzling his pillow, "Let me sleep, Anna…" He whined. His eyes snapped open, Kristoff suspiciously rolled back around when he heard his friend giggle and shush someone, "Anna?"

The curtains were yanked open, he hissed, jerking up and covering his eyes, he growled, "Anna. What do you want?"

"Surprise!" Kristoff drew back at the sound of Anna and Rapunzel's cry of delight, he cracked open an eye and gasped.

"You got me another reindeer?" He swiftly kicked his blankets off and crawled over to the female reindeer.

Anna grinned, patting the reindeer's head, "This is Sven's girlfriend." She shared a grin with Rapunzel, "She attended 28 reindeer races in her entire reindeer life and she's won 19 of them, pretty good for a reindeer, huh."

"Races where people sit on them." Rapunzel added with a grin.

The blond stared in awe at the reindeer, his eyes snapped up to meet Anna and Rapunzel's happy faces, he narrowed his eyes and smirked, "I bet Sven's faster than this one, what's her name, by the way?"

"Well…" Anna stepped forward, "I was thinking Olafia or The Duchess or maybe Sveng-F, get it? It's spelled Sven G-F, like Sven's girlfriend, but it's really up to you."

Kristoff jumped off his bed in only his boxers, swiftly grabbing a pair of pants and a t-shirt, "Definitely not Olafia, Punz, any suggestions?"

The brunette flung an arm around the reindeer's top, "Well, what about Screw Godmother?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory of Gothel, "Ugh okay, um, Flynn Rider, ha, Eugene will be so mad!"

"Oh yeah, but what about Fiona Rider, 'cause she's a girl."

The blond snorted, ruffling his two friends' hair and grinning cheekily, "Honestly, guys, you suck at thinking of names."

"Piss off, Krissy."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Krissy?"

Kristoff growled in frustration, "Stop, it's not manly."

"Sorry, you have to speak up, Krissy."

Rapunzel giggled at Anna and Krissy's antics, before ushering the two out of his room.

* * *

><p><strong>10 months after recovery<strong>

"What do we do this year?" Merida groaned, flinging herself onto Kristoff's bed. The whole group minus Anna was camping out in Kristoff's mansion for the night while Anna was on vacation in Germany.

Eugene groaned and shoved his face in a pillow, his muffled voice, "It's too late for this, too tired for this 'thinking' thing."

"It's four in the afternoon." Meg rolled her eyes.

"And?" He raised his head off the pillow and raised an eyebrow at Meg, "Are you telling me that people don't normally sleep at three?"

Rapunzel sighed in disappointment, "I've tried telling him that, he also thinks sleeping at eight in the morning is acceptable."

"_We _both stay up 'till eight and you know you enjoy it." He winked at his girlfriend who was turning redder at every passing second, "Uh oh, shit, no, Punz, stop. Grab the pan before she can get at it, Krissy boy!"

Mulan chuckled before looking up at Shang curiously, "How come we don't stay up until eight?" She slapped his hard chest, "Be a man and stay up with me."

"Not on my bed, kiddos, besides I'm locking my drawer of condoms, so no sex unless it's safe sex." Kristoff looked at the corner of the room Anna had given him thoughtfully, "Unless you're trying for a baby."

Eugene smirked, nodding at Shang and Herc, "All's good, guys, I got condoms in the front pocket of my bag."

Everyone groaned at him and Rapunzel flicked his head and almost jabbed his eyes out, "You can get some of me when you stop being a jerk face."

"Sorry, Punzie." He pouted, "Love you?"

"Is that a question?"

"Love you."

Jasmine scrunched up her face, "Stop with the icky love thing, not while Al is out of town, it hurts my heart."

"Okay! Let's stop this love shit right now and, oh, I don't know, think of ideas for Anna's birthday?" Kristoff interrupted the group.

Merida looked up from her computer screen, "I know what to do." All eyes were on her, a few seconds of silence later, they all nodded their heads.

"Dibs google."

"Facebook."

"I want myspace."

"Instagram and Twitter!"

"Wait, babe, no one uses myspace anymore." Meg raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "Also, I'm on Anna duty."

Herc groaned, "Fine, I'll check the wedding chapels."

Merida grinned, "Krissy and I will get the snacks!"

Rapunzel gasped, "Unfair, I have to look through Instagram and twitter and you guys just have to go to the store for food?!"

"So, you don't want snacks?" Kristoff replied.

"…Whatever, Krissy."

* * *

><p><strong>11 months and a half after recovery<strong>

Snow slowly drifted down, Anna lay on the floor with her mouth open, she waited for her friends to show up.

The crunching of snow got her attention, she sat up and shook the snow off her body, Rapunzel plopped herself down next to her on the snow, "I don't know why you like this cold weather, I'm over here freezing my ass off." The brunette scrutinized her surroundings, "Where's Krissy?"

"I thought you said he was coming with you."

"Oh, right." Rapunzel cursed under her breath, "Shit, well, happy birthday, BanAnna, look at the time, gotta dash, see you!" She blew a kiss at the strawberry blonde as she jumped to her feet and stumbled towards a bush.

Anna frowned and got up, "Wow, thanks, what a great friend you are!" She exclaimed, she huffed before sitting down on the park bench behind her, feeling a bit down, because her friends hadn't shown up in time.

A snowball flew past her head, she swiveled her head around to shout at whoever did it, but a snowball landed right on her face, "If this is your definition of fun for my birthday, think again, Krissy!" She fumed, wiping the snow from her eyes, she frowned at a small boy, his head was covered by a beanie and goggles were pulled over his eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" She edged closer to him, "Are you lost or something?"

The boy pushed his goggles up and rolled his blue eyes, "No." His voice came out slightly muffled because of the thick jacket covering his lips, but Anna could tell his normal voice was pretty gruff for a boy his age, "Hi."

"Have we met before?"

"Probably." The kid shoved his coat down, so it stopped muffling his words, he grinned, "A lot probably."

Anna gasped, "Marsh?" Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! You're here! Did Kris do this? Where's Elsa? What are you doing here? You do know that 'a lot probably' doesn't make sense, right?"

Marshmallow let out a sigh of exasperation, "No, he didn't. I can't tell you. I'm here to say hi." He paused, bent down, quickly made a snowball and launched it at Anna, "And I don't care."

"Oh." Anna shrieked when arms wove around her arms and the person behind her squealed, "Who the fucky ducky dicky dacky are you?!" The strawberry blonde yelled, quickly apologizing for her language to Marshmallow, and sprang out of the person's arms, she spun around and glared, her eyes met a howling Belle with her arms over her stomach.

The younger girl sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her death stare never wavered, Belle gradually stopped laughing and sent her an apologetic look, "Sorry." She trailed off, "What is a fucky ducky dicky dacky?"

"Shut up."

-xxx-

The three sat in a small coffee shop, Anna and Marshmallow had hot chocolate while Belle had a large cup of coffee, "So…"

"I have a truck load of questions to ask you," Anna interrupted Belle, "So, you better get comfortable, this is gonna take a while."

Belle nodded, "Understandable."

"Where's Elsa?"

"Nope."

"How's Elsa?"

"Good."

"How's Olaf?"

"Great."

Marshmallow smirked, "He's got some lady friends now." The large boy wiggled his eyebrows.

The strawberry blonde giggled, "Isn't he a ladies' man."

"Yeah, he sure is."

Anna laughed to herself at the image of Olaf grown up with kids, she turned her attention back to Belle, "Where's Olaf?"

"Still, nope."

"Eh, had to at least ask." Anna sighed, "How was your wedding?"

The brunette's eyes lit up, "Oh, it was great! We had the most amazing cake and who knew he could actually look good in a suit with a fake mustache!" Anna raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, "That's a long story. Elsa was there, Ralph- the guard who helped us get outta the Southern Isles crap- was there with his sister and it went all smooth and stuff."

"Oh, that's great! Congrats, thanks for inviting me, bestest friend ever." Anna huffed.

"Anna, you know very well why I didn't invite you. Security around you have maximized and Elsa is there, what would your family think if you suddenly got up and went to a wedding full of people they didn't know?"

The girl looked down with an ashamed expression, "They'd think something is up."

"And they are capable of finding out about Elsa."

Anna glanced up, "But that would be worst case scenario."

"I still can't take that risk."

"Whatever."

Belle's eyes softened and she grasped the younger girl's hands, "Anna, please, I thought about inviting you, I swear. Turn that frown upside down, right?" She sent a goofy smile at Anna, "Now, c'mon birthday girl, I'm treating you out to some frozen yogurt."

Marshmallow scoffed, "I thought you had a truck load of questions."

"Shut up." Anna stuck her tongue out at the boy, "A lot shut up."

* * *

><p>Snow, David and several of the dwarfs surrounded a table in a large booth, Belle shoved Snow in more and squeezed herself between Snow and Grumpy, "Move up, you lot. Why'd you guys have to take up so much space, jeez."<p>

She gestured for Anna and Marshmallow to sit down between Doc and David. Snow smiled and introduced everyone, "We know the owner of the shop, so he'll be out with a bunch of ice cream, no need to order."

As if on cue, the door to the back swung open and a large man with a girl on her shoulders and a tray full of ice cream on each hand strut in, "Hello! Ice cream for all of you, more guests are coming soon, so I suggest that you guys spread out a bit, why must you squeeze around one table?"

"Because."

"Don't be immature, Marshmallow."

"A lot shut up."

"What?"

Belle let out a shriek of delight, she popped out of her chair and fell into muscular arms, "Adam! You're back from your trip!" She peppered kisses all across his face, "How's your mother?"

"She's doing well, I love you." He poked her nose and chuckled when her face turned pink, he turned his head and grinned at Anna, "Oh, hey, superhero, happy birthday!"'

The strawberry blonde pulled him into a hug and smiled, "Aren't you a charmer, watch out, Belle!"

"Who are you trying to convince, everyone knows you're so in love with Elsa." The brunette scoffed, she squinted at Anna. "Hugging had been going on for too long, let go, bitch."

Adam laughed and let the younger girl go, he swept Belle of her feet and carried her to another booth, "Dork."

-xxx-

Anna wiped her nose, she sniffed and dabbed her tears away, she smiled at herself in the mirror, forcing teeth to show, "Don't get emotional, don't get fudging emotional, Anna." She straightened her shirt and morphed her smile into something more natural, "She'll come for you, you know she will. If they're here, she's here."

A knock interrupted her pep talk, "Just a minute, I swear." She yelled to the person waiting for the bathroom, "Okay, I know that Kristoff likes these type of shit surprises, Elsa will show up, I know it."

She stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at the boy outside, "Sorry- Oh my… Olaf? Olaf!" Anna gasped, she swung her arms around the boy's shoulders and ruffled his dark hair, "You've grown, like what? 50 billion million inches!"

"I've grown 3 inches." Smiling from ear to ear, he jabbed Anna with something, "I still haven't gotten over carrots."

"Pfft… Some things never change."

"No, they don't." Olaf agreed, he waited a few more seconds before talking again, "Can we go and have ice cream now?"

Laughing, Anna grasped the boy's hand and led him off, "What's with the blonde streak in your hair?" Olaf poked at her hair, curiously, "It looks like Elsie's hair."

"Oh, this? I dunno, felt like it at the time, I don't quite like it though." Anna replied.

They approached the last empty booth, conveniently placed near the back and by a window, Olaf hopped into one side before Anna could sit and grinned, "I'm gonna get so fat."

Anna snorted at his enthusiasm, she slid into her side of the booth and relaxed into the plush seats, her leg bumped into a plastic bag on the seat and she glanced down, she reached in and took out a wrapped gift.

"Happy birthday, Anna." Olaf grinned, "Unwrap it!"

The strawberry blonde returned his grin with one of her own and unwrapped the box, inside was a silver necklace, attached to the end of the chain was a little carrot. She giggled, "I love it, Olaf." She pulled the card out from the bottom of the box and read it out loud, "Happy birthday, Annie Pannie." She sent Olaf a mean look before continuing to read, "Oh, also go to the center of the room, close your eyes and count to 10. Hide and seek time! Love from Olaf."

Snow bopped her head over Olaf's chair from the other booth, a cheeky smile lit up her face, "Hide and seek time already?" She got everyone's attention, beckoning them over, "Shoo, go stand in the middle."

"But why do _I_ have to be the seeker?" Anna whined, getting up anyways, she positioned herself in the center and closed her eyes, "You guys are planning something, even my freaking soul is telling my brain."

The strawberry blonde stuck her tongue out when someone in the crowd called her a dork, she started fidgeting when someone put a blindfold around her eyes and whispers surrounded her, "Start counting now!"

"One! That's unfair, you guys probably already hid. Two, three, four, eight, nine and ten." She ripped her blindfold off and yelled, "Here I come, losers!"

There was a thud from under the table she just sat at and dissatisfied muttering came after, Olaf stuck his head out, "Unfair, you didn't even count properly." He complained and frantically beckoned towards four other tables, "I promise I'm not telling her where you guys are hiding!" The boy announced loudly.

-xxx-

Belle was the remaining hider, "Come out or I'll make out with Adam!" Anna growled, it had been ten minutes of hair pulling and frustrating groans, and she was growing tired of it.

"She thought you'd say that, she told me to tell you that you're too elsasexual to do it." Adam laughed, amusement clear on everyone else's face.

"You!" Anna exclaimed, she stormed towards Adam who was sat in a weird position in a booth, "Where is she? Tell me!"

Marshmallow butt in, "Have you looked outside, we didn't set boundaries…"

Her face turned red, "What?! For all I know, she could be boarding a plane to Hawaii right now!"

"Well-" Adam started.

"No. Shut up. You don't get to say anything if you refuse to help me." She sent him a glare, before huffing at all of them, "I'm going to go check that bush over there and I swear to… To fudging Elsa that if she isn't there, I'm castrating every male in here. Even you Olaf."

The boy frowned, "What's a castrate?"

An angry door slam was his answer.

The strawberry blonde groaned into the cold night air, she muttered angry words to herself, pulling the jacket closer to her and kicking at the snow as she made her way to the lonely bush. She kicked at the bush, earning her a distressed yelp from a deep voice and rustling of leaves. "Belle?"

"No, only your bruised best friend." Kristoff muttered, brushing the snow off his pants, a lopsided grin found itself on his face, "So, how'd you like your birthday celebration? And yeah, everything was planned, you'll find Belle later, blah blah blah, happy birthday, Annie Pannie!"

The blond man enveloped her in a bear hug, cutting off her air, "Krissy, let me down, Krissy!" Anna yelped, she landed on her feet and thud him in the back of the head, "I am so fucking pissed at you right now."

"What, why?" He gasped, "I had to stalk a lot of people on Facebook to find those losers, I even had to deal with the big guy who thought I was hitting on Belle! Aren't you happy?"

Stepping forward, till they were only a few inches away, she cut straight to the point, "Where's Elsa?"

He gulped, "Uh…"

"Kri-" She was tackled to the freezing ground, a hand covered her mouth and her arms were pinned down by a strong arm. Anna let out a muffled yell, struggling under the person, she only realized it when she saw Kristoff creeping away towards the ice cream shop.

Instantly her struggle stopped and suddenly she felt tears streak down her face, the hand was removed and familiar electric blue eyes stared down at her in concern. The scent of forests and refreshing air filled her nostrils and she buried her face into the woman's neck, "You're the biggest mother fucking shithead-asshole-bitch-fucker that I know."

"And you love me." Her cool voice made Anna shiver, the strawberry blonde tightened her hold around the platinum blonde's waist and pulled her closer, "I missed you."

A muffled hum of acknowledgement was her reply and she chuckled, Elsa rolled off the girl, bundling her up in her arms and carried her bridal style inside, Anna snorted, "Oh, knight in shining armor, saving me from the cold."

Anna pushed the blonde away before they reached the doorway, she stepped back and held her arm's length away. She examined and analyzed Elsa's features, taking in every detail (feeling a bit turned on when she caught sight of a tattoo of an ice block behind her left ear).

"Can I kiss you now?" Elsa interrupted the silence with the raise of a perfect eyebrow.

The strawberry blonde glanced at the blonde's eyes before pulling her arms away and mustering all her strength, she made contact with Elsa's face. With her right hand.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later<strong>

"Mom, dad, this is Elsa. Elsa, that is Mrs. Mom and that's Mr. Dad." Anna fiddled with the fabric of her green dress, "Commence the food consuming!" She hurried the three into the large dining room and breathed deeply.

A hand slipped into her sweaty ones and she glanced up to meet Elsa's intense gaze, the blonde pressed a soft kiss to Anna's cheek and muttered, "It's going to be alright, I'll charm them with my amazing personality."

Anna giggled, "I think I compliment you way too much, I need to flatten that ego of yours." She let out a sigh, "We are not to mention the kidnapping, okay?"

"I like it when you speak all formal and crap." Elsa grinned, she pulled a chair back for Anna, tucking her in and seating herself next to her girlfriend, "Thank you for letting me join you tonight, um, Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad?"

Anna's father let out a boisterous laugh, "I like you, I just hope that I don't have to go after you with a gun."

The blonde chuckled along uneasily, "I hope not…" She grinned at the strawberry blonde, "I wouldn't break her heart on purpose and if I do, it will because I have put her in some form of danger."

"So, Elsa Winters, is it?" Penelope leaned forward, not waiting for her reply, "What's your favorite colour? What's your job? Life story? Any sicknesses or diseases I should know about? Allergies? Thoughts on kids? Future? Any financial issues?"

"Ma, please." Anna's pained expression made her mother laugh, "Ma, stop."

Penelope sniffed, "One last question, this time for you, Anna." She stared straight at her daughter, "Virginity?"

"Ma! Oh my dear god, ma!" Anna covered her face with her hands as Elsa's face turns pink, "Please never speak again."

Her mother and father simply laughed at the two girls' embarrassment.

After dinner and a long conversation later, they all walked Elsa to the large wooden door, the strawberry blonde leaned forward and wove her fingers in Elsa's hair. Elsa's arms instinctively wrapped around Anna's waist and pulled her closer, her eyes shut.

Before the blonde could deepen the kiss, Anna's father cleared his throat. "Girls, I support you, but it's still weird seeing my daughter make out with someone right in front of me."

"Sorry." Anna pulled away, feeling her face heat up, she gave a Elsa a quick hug and a cute smile lit up her face, "See you?" Anna whispered, after they met again (and after five weeks of giving Elsa the cold shoulder), they had never used the word bye.

Elsa nodded, she turned her attention to Anna's parents, "Nice meeting you."

Anna's father stepped closer, her mother bid Elsa a good bye and headed up the marble stairs, he gazed at Anna before turning the intense stare to Elsa, "I… I know how you two met."

"Yeah, at the ice cream shop on my birthday, she told you that, pa." Anna quickly masked her panic with a casual smile.

"No." His eyes never wavered from Elsa's nervous eyes, he lifted his chin a bit, still staring at the blonde, "At the mall. You're Elsa Winters. The one with the abusive father. With a brother." He paused, glancing at Anna's shocked face, "And you know what? I'm not going to do anything."

The blonde barely breathed, her hand gripped Anna's tightly, her rigid posture relaxed only by a tiny bit, "I, uh, I'm sorry for what I did."

His gaze instantly became less intense, his lip twitched upwards and he stepped back, "Good, forgiven. I had instantly noticed the change in my daughter a year ago. It was a good change." His loving gaze towards his daughter warmed Elsa's heart and made her long for her old father back.

"Oh, before I forget, Elsa. If you ever need help with money for your brother, feel free to ask."

Her eyes widened, "No, I can't."

"Thought you'd say that." He turned around and started to walk away, "That's why there's Anna there to convince you."

Anna giggled and leaned her head against Elsa's shoulder, she glanced up at Elsa who returned her look, they closed the distance and Anna immediately relaxed in the blonde's hold.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

"Merry Christmas, puppy."

"And you, Ice Block." Anna whispered into Elsa's bare neck, she snaked her arms around Elsa's toned stomach and kissed the pale shoulder. She brought her finger up and traced the words behind Elsa's left ear, "Why'd you get that tattooed?"

Elsa tilted her head, her blue eyes had a glint of happiness in them, she linked her pink lips and pulled the smaller girl closer to her body with the arm draped around her, "I got it a week after I left because I missed you. I missed you calling me Ice Block, so I got it tattooed near my ear."

"That's surprisingly sweet."

"How was it surprising?"

"Ice Block was meant to be an insult."

The blonde nuzzled her face into Anna's head, "You melted the Ice Block, so it isn't an insult anymore."

"Did I ever tell you that your tattoo turns me on?"

Elsa chuckled, "So round two, then?"

"No! Please don't!" A yelp from the door of their room yelped, Kristoff shielded his eyes, "Are you guys decent?"

Ice Block muttered a disgruntled curse, "Why are you here? We're busy."

"I can see that. No, wait, I can't see that, but I know it." Kristoff turned around to face the hallway, "You guys should really lock the door and I'm here because our lovely friends are waiting for you downstairs."

Anna sat up, giggling when Elsa groaned in discontent and tried pulling her back down, "Ice Block, we have to go."

"I don't wanna."

"Stop being such a baby, come on." Anna kissed Elsa on the top of her head and stood up, reaching for two robes, she threw one to Elsa and slipped hers on, "We're good now, Kristoff."

Kristoff reluctantly turned around to face them, "Thanks, hurry up and change, losers. I'm tired of your lovey banter. Bye." He rolled his eyes, yelping when Anna aimed a pillow at him, "Stop, bye, I'm leaving. No quickies, please!"

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later<strong>

_Anna waited inside the cinema where she first watched a movie with Elsa, the blonde had gone to the bathroom last minute before the movie and left Anna to hold the popcorn, oh, how romantic._

White and pink roses were spread across the floor and their family and friends filled the chapel up, Belle stood near by the blonde who was dressed in a simple white dress, with flower patterns near the top only.

She looked up from her fiddling fingers to see the love of her life walking down the aisle with her father dressed in a tux by her side, she gasped. Anna was dressed in something more elegant, the bottom half of her dress had waves of frills and there was a fabric belt around her waist.

_She sighed and leaned against Elsa, grinning up at her girlfriend, the blonde glanced back with a nervous look. Anna frowned and opened her mouth to speak before being stopped by soft lips against hers, she sighed into the lips and smiled, forgetting about her worries. _

_Elsa wove her fingers with Anna's and grinned at her, the other hand clutching a small box in her shoulder bag tightly. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, turning her attention to the movie and silently giving herself a pep talk._

The blonde ran her hand through her hair again, readjusting the positioning of her braid on her shoulder and putting on a big grin. She stared at the gorgeous woman across from her and couldn't stop her from sighing in bliss, the strawberry blonde giggled, she had her hair in a bun and a pale white flower in her hair to match her dress.

_The credits rolled in and the lights brightened up, one or two people already got out of the cinema, but the rest stayed for the end credits scene. Elsa pulled the younger girl in front of the huge screen and rows of seats, she dumped her bag onto the floor and fell on one knee._

_Anna gasped, her hands flew to her mouth, the blonde produced a red box and flipped it open, a gorgeous ring stood proudly within the box. It had a silver band and a diamond held in a beautifully designed metal rose._

"I do."

_"Yes!"_

"I do."

_"Really?" There was a pause. "Awesome. Cool. Let get us married, wait, let us get married. Right. Yes."_

"…I now pronounce you, spouses for life."

_"You were expecting me to say no? 'Cause you sound just a lil' bit awkward."_

_"No, I wasn't! Can I just kiss you now?"_

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later<strong>

Anna let out a breath, she glanced at her wife who was just as tired, slouched on the sofa right next to her, "Are all kiddies this hungry?" The strawberry blonde asked with a giggle, reaching to hold Elsa's hand.

The blonde laced her slim fingers with Anna's, she looked up at her wife, sliding her head onto her lap and sighing, "Oh dear, what if the twins learn from you and find out about chocolate?" Elsa chuckled and nuzzled her head into Anna's stomach, "They're going to waste all of our money on chocolate."

"You still love them." The younger girl stared lovingly into the other girl's eyes, teal meeting blue, "And you love me."

"Yeah, I do." Elsa replied, happiness clear in her voice, "And you love me, even if I did kidnap you and stuff, which I am very sorry for… Except not really, because I got to meet you."

Groaning, Anna pushed her wife off her and stood up, "If those babies want more milk, I swear…" She wearily headed to the next room in their mansion, "You're on babysitting duty tomorrow, Kris is coming to visit and I'm meeting up with him."

Anna had taken over as the CEO of her father's company with Elsa by her side as an assistant, Elsa was a _great_ assistant, she always made sure that Anna was happy, she also had to clean up the desk whenever it got messy or whenever everything that was on the desk was "accidentally" pushed off.

"Hey, babies." Anna cooed, she peeked her head over the crib, "Boo! Sh, stop crying, you're going to wake your sister. Okay, okay, c'mere." She gathered her son in her arms and held him close to her chest.

His crying slowly stopped as Anna rocked him lightly and instead, he stared in wonder at his mother, he let out a delighted laugh when Anna set him down on the soft carpet and gave him a bear.

The strawberry blonde sat crossed legged on the floor, she let him sit himself on her lap and play with the ends of her hair, "Hi. I hope you like it here so far, this planet is very nice, it has good wifi- sometimes- and it has this wonderful person called Elsa. That's your ma and I'm mama, I get a longer name, 'cause I'm going to be the one who lets you eat chocolate for dinner."

Her son continued to play with her hair, she grinned, letting him hold her hand and secretly fawning over how small his hands were on the inside.

"Also, ma is really funny and stupid and she sometimes has an ego bigger than the sun, like her smile. That's silly, because she has the words Ice Block on her, yeah…" Anna kissed him on the top of his head, "She's also really strong, she has abs and stuff, but I bet when you grow older, you're going to be stronger-"

Elsa chuckled from the doorframe, "Are you going to say that to him every single night? I really don't want his first words to be wifi, chocolate or abs and I definitely don't want his first phrase to be 'Ice Block'." The blonde crouched down and reached out to take the boy who dozed off some time ago, "Also, you have a pretty good stomach, too."

"Yeah, but you have a _V_." Anna giggled, watching the blonde's soft expression as she gently set the baby down with his teddy bear.

The blonde smirked, she interlaced her fingers with Anna's and led her to their bed, "I do have a V. You would know that."

"No, the V-V. The _V_. Y'know? That one." She poked Elsa's waist, "Not that one, but you do have that one. Ugh, whatever. Shut up, tuck me in and cuddle me." She stopped pointing at the spot between her wife's legs.

"So demanding." Elsa replied with a cheeky grin, she kissed the back of Anna's neck and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist, she smiled again in Anna's neck, "So demanding…"

The strawberry blonde pecked the back of Elsa's hand, "Good night, Ice Block."

"Night, puppy."

* * *

><p>Silence. Paper cups littered the table tops along with two leftover slices of pie on a plate, the chandelier was on and the sofa's pillows was spread across the floor.<p>

"Ahh!" A battle cry suddenly interrupted the tense silence, a woman with blonde locks tied in a ponytail and blue eyes charged out of the closet holding a pillow up above her head as a weapon, "Come out here, ma! I know you're somewhere here!"

A chair was pushed out from the table and a man with hair of a darker shade and similar eyes burst out, he held another pillow, he stood beside his twin, "Yeah, don't hide!" He shifted uneasily, "We're prepared to go to great lengths to keep mama safe, so don't think we're weak!"

"Yeah! Except, if you are planning an attack, I would sacrifice him, so y'know…" The woman chuckled.

Crackling sounded through speakers in the top corner, "Hello, children." There was the sound of rustling and the woman speaking cleared her throat, "What are these great lengths you would go to, hm?"

"W-We would waste your money on chocolate!"

A chuckle similar to her daughter's was heard throughout the entire mansion, "Son. You don't like chocolate as much as your mother and sister do." The sound of banging interrupted her, "Wait, what? Did you find me? Agh, no!"

The twins looked at each other before charging towards their parents' room, they skidded around the corner and halted at the sight of Anna bellowing the words Ice Block with her fourteen year old granddaughter by her side and a five year old grandson in her arms.

"Mama, we've come as back up, take down the evil chocolate stealer!" The older twin, the man, yelled, "Also, make sure she doesn't put you in a headlock and never challenge her in a wrestling match, no matter how long you spend watching it, you can't beat the woman, even at her age!"

Elsa gasped dramatically as she stuck her head around the door frame, "Did you just call me old, young man?"

"No, ma, you're as young as a flower in the spring and as beautiful, too?" He offered.

"You have a wife, one at a time." His sister snorted, stifling a laugh when he wrinkled his nose at the thought of dating his ma.

"No!" Elsa fell onto a stack of pillows in a flash of light grey hair, she let out a joyful laugh, "You've defeated me, Anna!"

Anna stuck her hand out to help her wife, but instead was pulled down, landing next to the love of her life with an arm around her waist, "Should have seen that coming." She laughed, the corners of her eyes wrinkling.

"Oh my god, dad! They're doing the love thing again, ew!" Their fourteen year old granddaughter gagged and led her brother towards her dad and mom who just arrived to the scene armed with a throw pillow and a pillow case.

Fixing her greying hair, Anna pecked Elsa's lips, giggling when she pouted, "Let's keep it age appropriate, honey." She rest her head on her wife's shoulder, "How can you even pull me anymore?"

"You're light as a feather and I'm super ripped."

She snorted, "I'm suffocating on your ego." Anna stared lovingly into blue eyes, "Also, your six pack has already become a six flab."

"Offensive." Elsa gasped dramatically, she counted the freckles on Anna's face, even though she already knew how many there were, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Ice Block?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gorgeous."

"Puppy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're cute."

"Shut up, nerd."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, hi. It's been way to long and I fuckin' apologize. God, so much to say. Um, firstly, hi. Secondly, thanks for reading this piece of shit. Thirdly, I am so sorry about the wait. Fourthly, new stuff, blah blah blah, I will probably write the other fic idea I had and I will try to keep to updating schedule. And lastly, I love you all so much, thank you for sticking with me.

Bye for now.

I guess?

Leave some feedback?

Thanks.

Okay, now, bye, love you.

**Update:** My new fic, "Still" has been uploaded, also I'm sorry to say that the smut is not going to be here for the reason that I suck shit at writing it and I'm not going to even try. (I have written smut before and I found it really awkward.)


End file.
